Une nouvelle vie
by The World of Coraliine
Summary: Un an que Voldemort a été vaincu par Harry, tout le monde a reprit sa vie mais Hermione ne trouve pas sa voie ... Et si une seule proposition pouvait tout changer ? Que se passera t-il si elle accepte ? Et si l'amour s'en mêle ? Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ?  
** **Je vous avais proposé de voter sur ma page pour le couple de ma fiction et me voici avec Hermione et Severus !  
C'est un grand pas pour moi. J'avais toujours voulu écrire sur l'un des couples qui me fait rêver depuis des années et me voila avec ce premier chapitre. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira !**

 **Je tiens à remercier ma super Beta qui gère de dingue ! Kyra27 ! Je vous conseille d'aller lire sa fiction sur le même couple : " Rendez vous improvisé " et laissez lui plein de reviews :p  
**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fait que les emprunter :D**

 **Page Facebook : The World of Coraliine**

 **Le premier chapitre est assez court je vous l'accorde mais c'est une mise en bouche haha RDV mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 2 !**

 **Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

Hermione avait enfin fini de corriger les copies des 4ème années, elle soupira et se demanda ce qui l'avait poussée à accepter le poste de professeur de métamorphose quelques mois plus tôt. Ses pensées vagabondèrent jusqu'à ce fameux jour où Minerva McGonagall et Severus Snape lui avaient rendu visite.

 ***FLASH BACK***

Hermione était rentrée de la librairie où elle travaillait depuis la fin de la guerre, un an plus tôt. Elle s'était demandée ce qu'elle allait bien faire maintenant que Voldemort était vaincu. Harry et Ron savaient déjà où étaient leurs places mais elle n'avait aucune idée d'où était la sienne.  
Ils avaient essayés de l'encourager à devenir Auror mais elle en avait marre des missions et du danger, elle voulait du calme, pouvoir penser à l'avenir et faire des projets.

Un jour en passant devant la boutique Fleury & Bott, elle vit qu'ils recherchaient une vendeuse et s'est proposée d'elle-même espérant trouver sa voie mais malheureusement plus les jours passaient plus elle s'ennuyait. La vie pleine d'action et de danger qu'elle avait vécue à Poudlard ne lui manquait pas mais elle ressentait un vide en elle.  
Alors qu'elle allait manger, on sonna à la porte. Qui cela pouvait être ? Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez devant les professeurs McGonagall et Snape …. Elle resta immobile, stupéfaite de les voir ici.

\- Miss Granger, allez vous nous inviter à entrer ou doit-on mourir de froid ? Demanda Severus, d'un ton typiquement sarcastique.

\- Severus, allons, laissez la reprendre ses esprits !

\- Euuuuh oui oui bien sûr … Entrez je vous en prie.

Hermione s'écarta afin de les laisser passer.

\- Puis-je vous proposer un café ou un thé ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Je ne dirais pas non à un bon thé et vous Severus ?

\- Humpf, rien non merci … Grogna Severus.

\- Installez vous, je reviens avec le thé.

Elle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine et prit quelques secondes pour respirer et assimiler le fait que ses deux professeurs étaient chez elle. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, un sourire collé au visage et l'assortiment pour le thé.

\- Professeur McGonagall, je suis ravie de vous revoir ! Comment allez vous ? Que me vaut le plaisir de vous recevoir chez moi ? Demanda Hermione sans regarder Severus.

\- Oh ma chère Hermione je suis ravie de te revoir aussi, je vais très bien et nous venons aujourd'hui pour te demander ton aide …..

* * *

 **Laissez moi une review, donner moi vos avis !**

 **Rdv mercredi prochain mes chats**

 **Bisouuus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi vraiment super méga bien ! Justice League sort aujourd'hui et dans deux jours la série The Punisher et Pokémon Ultra Soleil sortent ! Je vous raconte pas mon excitation hahaha xD**

 **Je tenais tout d'abord à vous remercier, vous, mes lectrices ( et lecteurs ) d'avoir été si nombreux(ses) à lire le premier chapitre. Plus de 200 vues en 1 semaine et déjà 13 personnes qui suivent ma fiction ! Je suis au comble du bonheur** **  
**

**Angel-ina66200 : Alors merci pour ton compliment et j'espère vraiment que la suite va te plaire :D Pour répondre à ta questions oui tous ( ou presque ) seront plutôt courts, je suis pas trop fan des longs chapitres.  
Lolo66 : Merci et vive le Sevmione haha j'espère que la fic sera à la hauteur de ton attente :)  
Aurélie : Merci pour ta review **

**Je remercie encore ma super Beta Kyra27 qui gère de dingue avec toutes mes fautes et tournures de phrases étranges mdr**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter**  
 **Page Facebook : The World of Coraliine**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Oh ma chère Hermione je suis ravie de te revoir aussi, je vais très bien. Nous venons aujourd'hui pour te demander ton aide. Voilà, comme tu le sais la rentrée approche et malheureusement le devoir de directeur me prend tout mon temps et je ne peux plus assumer le rôle de professeur, cela fait des mois que nous recherchons un nouveau professeur mais personne ne semble motivé à venir à Poudlard depuis la bataille …

Hermione fut surprise de savoir que personne ne voulait venir enseigner à Poudlard, elle s'était toujours sentit chez elle et en sécurité là bas.

\- Severus a eu la bonne idée lors d'une réunion de proposer ton nom, ainsi nous voilà chez toi afin de te proposer mon poste. Je sais que tu a un emploi chez Fleury & Bott mais j'espère vraiment que tu vas accepter notre offre. Tu aura bien sûr tes propres quartiers dans la tour des professeurs et tu sera aussi la directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

Hermione était étonnée de savoir que c'était le professeur Snape qui avait proposé son nom, alors que pendant sa scolarité, que ce soit pour son travail acharné ou même quand elle avait essayé en vain de devenir son apprentie mais il n'avait rien laissé paraître … Elle n'avait jamais reçu un minimum de reconnaissance venant de lui, l'homme froid et austère qui chamboulait son cœur depuis la bataille …

\- Je … Waouh … Je ne sais pas quoi dire … Hésita Hermione en les regardant tour à tour.

\- Prend ton temps, tu pourra me donner ta réponse dans un mois, proposa McGonagall. Merci pour ton accueil mais nous devons y aller, nous avons encore les lettres d'admission à envoyer, n'est ce pas Severus

\- Humpf, oui oui allons y, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Après avoir refermé sa porte d'entrée, Hermione s'installa sur son lit avec un bon bouquin mais ses pensées allèrent vers Poudlard et l'incroyable proposition que McGonagall lui avait soumise. Allait-elle être capable de gérer une classe ? Elle avait toujours voulu être professeur, partager son savoir aux futurs sorciers, leur donner le même goût d'apprendre qu'elle avait eu plus jeune. Était-ce la voie qu'elle devait suivre ?

Le lendemain, pendant sa pause de midi elle retrouva Luna et Ginny et leur raconta la visite de la veille et leur proposition.

\- QUOIIIIII ? La chauve souris à proposé ton nom ? Je suis sous le choc ! J'espère que tu vas accepter !

\- Ginny … Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand vous l'appelez comme ça ! Pour la proposition, je ne sais pas … Répondit Hermione.

\- Mais enfiiiiiin tu est faites pour ce métier !

\- Ginny, tu ne vois pas qu'elle a des Joncheruines qui lui embrouille le cerveau ? soupira Luna.

Hermione et Giny se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire en regardant Luna.

\- Vous m'avez manqué les filles ! Je vais encore y réfléchir mais je pense que tu as raison Ginny, je dois accepter ce poste.

\- Yeaaaaaaaah, hurla Ginny, et toi aussi tu nous a manqué ces derniers mois ! J'ai tellement de choses à te dire !

Elles continuèrent à parler pendant une bonne heure avant qu'Hermione dû retourner au travail. La journée passa vite et arrivée cher elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Ginny. Elle se dit qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui apporterait plus de clairvoyance. A son réveil Hermione su que ce poste était le meilleur choix pour elle . Elle décida d'aller voir son patron en arrivant au travail, prit son courage à deux mains et déposa sa démission. Sur le chemin du retour elle se sentait libre et était impatiente de commencer sa nouvelle vie !

Le soir même elle envoya un hibou avec son accord à McGonagall pour le poste avant d'aller se coucher un sourire aux lèvres.

 ***FIN DU FLASH BACK***

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous à plu :)  
Laissez moi une review 3 **  
**A mercredi prochain mes chaaaaats :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello mes chaaaaaats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi super bien ! Le parfait amour avec mon chéri, mon jeu Pokémon, bientôt Noël que demander de pluuuuus ? ( Oui oui je suis 80% du temps surexcitée … Pour des broutilles xD )**

 **Je tiens encore à vous remercier ! Chaque jour vous êtes plus nombreux à lire ma fic ! Merci à Aurélie et Tiffalys pour vos reviews !**

 **Je remercie encore et toujours ma super Beta Kyra27 qui fait un travail de dingue :-***

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter  
Page FB : The World of Coraliine**

 **Je ne vous dérange pas plus alors bonne lectuuuuure !**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa rêverie, elle remarqua l'heure tardive. Et voilà, elle avait encore oublié le banquet … Elle décida de passer par les cuisines en entendant son ventre crier famine.

Le froid de décembre commençait à envahir Poudlard depuis quelques jours, emmitouflée dans sa cape, elle marchait dans les couloirs d'un pas lent et profita de ce calme. Elle passa devant la grande salle et aperçu le sapin de Noël qui brillait de mille feux. Elle aimait tellement cette période de l'année, même si ses parents lui manquait, elle savait qu'ici à Poudlard elle était avec sa famille.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans les cuisines, elle vit une silhouette familière avec un verre en main qui contemplait la nuit noire par la fenêtre.

\- Professeur Snape, vous ne trouvez pas le sommeil ?

\- Miss Granger, combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne plus m'appeler professeur ? Avec un soupir, il ajouta : Votre pouvoir de déduction est incroyable dites donc, que me vaut le déplaisir de votre compagnie ?

\- Oui désolée, l'habitude sûrement … J'ai loupé l'heure du repas pendant que je corrigeais des copies alors me voilà, je ne vous dérangerais que quelques secondes le temps de prendre une collation …

Severus s'assit et la regarda se préparer un en-cas qu'elle dévora puis lui souhaitant une bonne soirée, elle se retourna et partie en direction de la sortie.

\- Attendez ... laissez moi vous raccompagner, on ne sait jamais qui peut traîner dans le château.

\- Oh merci mais ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, murmura Hermione.

\- Je m'apprêtais à retourner à mes appartements, ne croyez pas que je fais cela pour vous.

Elle savait qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour profiter de sa compagnie mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être contente de passer quelques instants avec lui, seule. Elle se mit à marcher à ses côtés, dans le calme de la nuit. On ne pouvait entendre que le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol froid. Hermione essaya de ne pas trembler à cause de la température peu élevée, en se maudissant et se dit que la prochaine fois elle prendrait une cape plus épaisse. Soudain elle senti une sensation de chaleur sur ses épaules et sursauta. Elle se tourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Severus, qui installait sa propre cape sur elle, ils étaient si proche que Hermione sentit son odeur lui caresser les narines puis soudain un froid s'empara d'elle, elle réalisa que Severus avait reprit sa route.

\- Vous n'allez pas avoir froid ? Demanda t elle timidement.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de vous entendre claquer des dents tout le trajet, ce n'est pas un son très agréable et je n'avais pas trop froid … Marmonna t il.

\- Merci.

\- ….

Elle serrait la cape de Severus autour d'elle le plus possible, voulant s'imprégner de son odeur le plus possible. Elle avait l'impression d'être indirectement dans ses bras et ne pû s'empêcher de rougir à cette pensée.

Après quelques minutes de marche en silence, ils arrivèrent devant les appartements d'Hermione, elle lui rendit sa cape à contre cœur et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de s'engouffrer en vitesse dans sa chambre. Elle était adossée contre la porte essayant de calmer son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. L'odeur de Severus flottait encore sur elle. Pourquoi fallait il que ce soit lui … Elle soupira, elle n'avait aucune chance elle le savait …

Severus était resté quelques secondes après que la tornade brune ai refermé la porte, il se demandait pourquoi elle avait eu l'air si désirable quand il l'avait recouverte de sa cape. Il se rappela à quel point ses cheveux avaient virevoltés quand elle s'était retournée vers lui, comment son regard avait plongé dans le sien, comment elle avait rougit par la suite … Il secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils, il devait s'être cogné la tête à un moment pour avoir de telles pensées, lui l'infâme chauve souris des cachots comme l'appelait ses élèves, l'homme qui avait donné son cœur à Lily, qui s'était juré de n'aimer personne d'autre ...

Arrivé dans ses quartiers, il alla vite prendre une douche froide afin d'enlever toutes ses pensées étranges mais rien n'y fit et avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, il eu une dernière pensée pour Hermione.

* * *

 **Alors ? Petit rapprochement entre nos deux héros :p  
** **Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer ? Laisser moi une review :3  
** **A dimanche prochain !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello mes chaaaaaaats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi je vais très bien j'ai retrouver ma Namour, une de mes meilleures amies, je suis super heureuse ! Bientôt Noël ! Vous avez déjà installer vos décorations ?**

 **J'arrive pas y croire ... En 3 semaines plus de 900 vues et 26 personnes qui me suivent …. Oh lalala je suis tellement émue ! Je souhaite bienvenue à toutes les nouvelles personnes qui me lise *plein de love sur vous***

 **Je remercie encore et toujours ma super Beta Kyra27 qui fait un travail de dingue !**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fait que les emprunter :D**

 **Page Facebook : The World of Coraliine**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis cette soirée et Hermione avait l'impression que Severus était encore plus froid avec elle, chaque fois qu'elle essayait de faire la conversation il l'ignorait ou faisait demi tour.

Malgré cela, la routine continuait au château et bientôt les vacances de Noël arrivèrent. Hermione était ravie de pouvoir souffler et profiter de son temps libre pour reprendre ses lectures au coin du feu mais au fond d'elle, elle aurait aimé passer ces fêtes en famille.

Ron lui avait proposé de passer au Terrier comme tous les ans mais elle avait décliné l'invitation, prétextant un surplus de travail, elle n'avait juste pas envie de tenir la chandelle entre tous ces couples. Oui elle se sentait seule, elle n'avait plus eu d'homme depuis un moment mais elle pensais bien qu'il valait mieux être seule que mal accompagnée. Cette pensée fit soupirer Hermione, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit que la neige recouvrait le sol et que des flocons continuaient de tomber sous la douce lumière de la lune. Elle trouvait cela tellement envoûtant et décida, malgré l'heure tardive, de sortir profiter de cette merveilleuse nuit. Elle enfila rapidement ses bottes, se couvrit de sa cape et son écharpe puis attacha ses cheveux rapidement en un vague chignon et descendit rapidement les escaliers.

Arrivée dehors, un flocon tomba sur son nez, elle prit le portable que ses parents lui avaient offert, mit ses écouteurs et se laissa bercer par la douce mélodie qui résonnait dans ses oreilles. Elle fit quelques pas dans la neige et leva la tête, les yeux brillants et admira les flocons qui tombaient sur elle.

Elle avait l'impression d'être seule au monde, cette impression d'être dans un paradis uniquement à elle. Et quand une de ses musiques préférées débuta dans ses oreilles, elle monta le volume à fond et se mit à courir à travers les flocons.

 _ **" There's fire in me, deep down in my veins**_

 _ **These clouds in my head, they're not gonna rain**_

 _ **There's fight in my heart, there's hope in my eyes**_

 _ **There's hope in my eyes**_

 _ **I push through the limits, I climb every wall**_

 _ **I keep on believing anything's possible**_

 _ **I run 'til I'm breathless, I stand ten feet tall**_

 _ **I keep on believing anything's possible "**_

Elle arriva sur le sommet de la colline, essoufflée, les joues rougit par le froid. Ses bottes étaient trempées et étaient couvertes de neige mais un grand sourire éclairait son visage. La vue était sublime. Elle entendit un bruit qui venait de la forêt interdite, elle posa la main sur sa baguette et s'approcha du bruit. Une ombre sortit de la forêt et elle reconnue les robes noires et la silhouette grande et mince. Elle couru pour aller le rejoindre ….

* * *

 **C'est court je sais je sais ... Me frapper pas xD  
Alors vos avis ? **

**La chanson c'est d'une incroyable chanteuse qui a jouer dans Glee : Léa Michèle – Anything's possible ! Je vous conseille son nouvel album qui est magnifique !**

 **Rdv mercredi prochain :-***


	5. Chapter 5

****Hello mes chaaaaaats ! J'espère que vous allez bien !****

 ** **Je sais que vous devez vous dire qu'on est vendredi, que je doit perdre la tête mais j'ai une bonne raison ….****

 ** **SURPRISE ! On a atteint les 1200 vus et de nombreux followers ! Alors pour vous récompenser je vous poste le chapitre 5 ! Alors heureux ?****

 ** **Merci un millions de merci pour tout ça ! Je suis trop émue ! Je vous envoie plein plein d'amour !****

 ** **Bonne lecture !****

* * *

 _Une ombre sortit de la forêt et elle reconnue les robes noires et la silhouette grande et mince. Elle couru pour aller le rejoindre …._

\- Professeur Snape !

Il sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à voir quelqu'un à cette heure et encore moins celle qui hantait ses pensées depuis quelques jours.

\- Miss Granger … Je vais finir par penser que vous me suivez à force.

\- Comment ? Mais non, je … Je me promenais et profitais de la neige.

Severus laissa son regard glisser sur Hermione et remarqua son regard brillant, ses joues rosit par le froid, quelques flocons dans les cheveux et ses lèvres qui viraient au violet.

\- Bon sang, miss Granger depuis quand êtes vous dehors ? Vous voulez tomber malade ou quoi ? Il faut tout vous dire ce n'est pas possible, vociféra t-il.

\- Depuis un peu moins d'une heure … Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi je vais bien.

\- Vous avez les lèvres presque bleues et vous tremblez, rentrez !

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle tremblait, elle était tellement détendue qu'elle avait oublié le froid. Elle passa distraitement un doigt sur ses lèvres, elles étaient gelées. Severus la regarda faire, complètement fasciné. Ce simple geste en devenait presque érotique. Il dû détourner rapidement le regard, au risque de perdre la tête.

\- Professeur ?

\- Hummm … Quoi ?

\- Je disais que vous aviez raison et que j'allais rentrer.

Elle commença à marcher vers le château mais son pied glissa sur une plaque de verglas et en essayant de se retenir à Severus, elle l'embarqua avec dans sa chute.

\- Aaaaaaah ! Hurla t elle.

Elle se retrouva couchée dans la neige mais une douce chaleur recouvrait son corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Severus allongé sur elle. Leurs jambes mélangées, les bras de Severus encadrait le visage d'Hermione. Elle n'osait plus respirer, les cheveux de Severus caressaient son visage.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda t-il en essayant de paraître détendu.

\- Humm oui oui je crois que je n'ai rien de cassé et vous ?

Il ignora sa question, ses yeux avaient glissés vers les lèvres d'Hermione, son odeur de vanille caramélisé arriva jusqu'à ses narines. Il commençait à perdre la tête, ces lèvres le narguait avec envie, quand une voix lui rappela leur proximité. Il se releva d'un bon et parti d'un pas rapide en grognant. Hermione cligna des yeux, que s'était il passé ? Elle se releva doucement et aperçu la silhouette de Severus passer la grande porte et disparaître, elle soupira et se remit en route …

* * *

 ** **Alors qu'en avez vous penser de se nouveau chapitre ?  
Laissez moi vos avis et rendez vous mercredi :p ****


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Pour ma part j'alterne entre les bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles mais bon on essaie de garder le moral avec les fêtes qui approchent …  
Alors les achats de Noël avance bien ?**

 **Déja pour commencer je souhaite encore une fois plein de bonheur à ma super Beta qui vient de donner naissance à une adorable petite fille ! Ensuite je remercie encore et encore toutes les personnes qui viennent sur ma fiction !**

 **Lolo66 : Merci pour ta review, oui je sais j'écris des chapitres court lol J'espère que la suite va te plaire:)**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling je ne fais que les emprunter**

 **Page FB : The World of Coraliine**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Severus claqua la porte de ses quartiers, il n'arrivait pas à enlever l'odeur d'Hermione, les contours de son corps contre le sien hantaient son esprit, l'envie qu'il avait eu de goûter à ses lèvres persistait. Il l'a maudissait d'avoir été si appétissante et se maudit pour sa faiblesse.

Après une bonne douche il décida de se concentrer sur les potions qu'il avait à faire pour l'infirmerie essayant d'oublier Hermione.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, la jeune fille se changea avant de se glisser dans son lit. Elle repensa au corps de Severus sur le sien, elle senti un long frisson parcourir son corps. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, ses cheveux était doux, elle se rappela la sensation sur son visage. Elle se remémora également ce qu'elle avait ressenti au creux de son ventre à ce moment précis. Était-ce de l'inquiétude dans son regard quand il lui avait demandé si tout allait bien ?

Hermione entendit, le lendemain, les voix de Ron, Harry et Ginny, elle regarda son réveil qui indiquait déjà 12h25. Elle aurait aimé dormir plus longtemps.

\- Hermiooooone ! On est là ! Hurla Ron

\- Oui oui j'arrive, installez vous.

Elle se prépara rapidement et alla les rejoindre, elle était ravie de les voir.

\- Oh vous m'avez tellement manqués ! Dit elle en les serrant dans ses bras. Que faites-vous là ?

\- Incroyable, tu as oublié nos projets ? S'esclaffa Ron.

\- Ron, laisse là ! Elle doit être tellement occupé avec les cours ! Tu nous a manqué aussi !

\- On avait prévu de passer l'après midi au chemin de traverse pour finir nos achats de Noël, rigola Harry.

-Oh oui je me rappelle ! Laissez moi dix minutes que je me prépare, lança t-elle en courant dans sa chambre.

Elle décida de laisser ses cheveux en chignon, elle enfila un jean et un pull puis se regarda dans le miroir, elle se trouvait plutôt jolie et espérait, un jour, qu'un homme le verrait aussi. Elle sortie de la chambre et enfila ses bottes et sa cape.

\- Me voilà !

\- Jd ,kal ndjez dzjapojke jiozjap.

\- Ron ! Ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Rigola Harry.

\- Je disais : Hermione tu avais dit dix minutes, pas trente.

Hermione se mit à rire, Ron n'avait pas changé après toutes ces années. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée et en une fraction de secondes ils se retrouvèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Hermione écarquilla les yeux, chaque année le chemin était encore plus magique que l'année précédente ! De belles guirlandes habillaient les magasins, un grand sapin éclairé de milles feux était installé sur la place, on pouvait voir la neige couvrir le sol et les vitrines étaient remplit de bonnes choses. Tout était parfait mais Hermione senti un pincement au cœur, ses parents lui manquaient. Elle secoua la tête, elle était entourée de ses amis, elle devait garder le sourire.

Harry et Ron s'étaient déjà dirigés vers le magasin de Quidditch, en discutantdu dernier balai en vitrine. Les deux filles se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire. Elles allèrent les rejoindre et Hermione regardait avec tendresse Harry qui embrassait avec amour Ginny. Ils étaient tellement mignons ensemble, Ron quant à lui leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

Elle décida de passer chez Fleury & Bott acheter quelques livres pendant que le reste du groupe était entré dans le magasin de quidditch.

De longues heures plus tard ils avaient enfin fini leurs achats de Noël et s'étaient posés au Chaudron Baveur afin de se réchauffer. Alors qu'ils buvaient leurs boissons chaudes et rigolaient, Hermione laissait son regard vagabonder sur la foule quand d'un coup, elle aperçu Severus. Il était assit à une table avec .. une femme !

* * *

 ** **Alooooors ? J'attend vos avis !****

 ** **Remontez moi le moral avec vos review :D****

 ** **A mercredi prochain !****


	7. Chapter 7

****Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ?****

 **Je vous annonce que le 24/12 je vais poster un OS spécial Noël ! Je vous laisse le choix du couple ! Ainsi, jeudi ( jusqu'à samedi ) je ferais un sondage ( sur ma page facebook ) pour départager les couples suivants : Lucy/Luxus ( Fairy Tail ), Gajeel/Levy (Fairy Tail ), Caroline/Klaus ( TVD/The Originals ), Nao/Uehara ( Good Morning Call )**

 **Alors venez nombreux pour défendre le couple que vous aimez !**

 **Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui me suivent et me lisent chaque semaines ! C'est un plaisir de vous voir si nombreux ! *CoeurSurVous***  
 **Merci à ma super Beta qui fait toujours un travail de dingue !**

 ** **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling je ne fais que les emprunter :D****

 ** **Page Facebook : The World of Coraliine****

 ** **Bonne lecture !****

* * *

 _Il était assis à une table avec .. une femme !_

Hermione essayait d'éloigner l'horrible sentiment qui germait en elle mais la jalousie qu'elle ressentait était plus fort que la raison. Ginny remarqua son changement d'humeur et suivi son regard, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce changement et pleins de questions envahirent sa tête. Elle allait avoir une conversation entre filles avec Hermione pour avoir le fin mot de tout cela.

De retour à Poudlard, Ginny demanda à Hermione si elle était partante pour une soirée filles, ce qui enchanta de suite la principale concernée qui sautillait déjà de joie, Harry et Ron repartirent donc seuls alors qu'elles s'installèrent sur le canapé avec un bon chocolat chaud.

\- Alors maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure au Chaudron Baveur, avec Severus et cette femme ? Lança Ginny, impatiente

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu étais toute souriante, tu les a vus et d'un coup tes yeux lançaient des éclairs, diiiiiiit moi tout ! Fit Ginny qui trépignait sur place d'impatience.

\- Oh …. Ça, marmonna Hermione soudain mal à l'aise.

\- J'avais raison, il s'est passé quelque chose ! Hermione je suis ton amie ! Vide ton sac je suis là pour te soutenir.

\- Tu as raison et en ce moment j'aurais bien besoin de conseils … Alors voilà, ça a commencé pendant la Bataille Finale, tu te rappelles, quand Bellatrix m'a couru après ?

\- Oui vous êtes allées vers la Forêt Interdite.

\- Oui, je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec elle, on a commencé à se battre et elle s'apprêtait à me lancer le sort de mort mais on m'a poussé sur le sol. Tout ce que j'ai vu ensuite c'est Bellatrix s'écrouler, morte puis j'ai remarqué le professeur Snape devant moi. Il m'avait sauté dessus afin que j'évite le sort et l'avait tuée. Il m'a demandé comment j'allais, sa main était sur ma joue puis vous êtes arrivés toi et Ron et il est parti.

\- Oui, je me rappelle.

\- Depuis ce jour, à chaque fois que je le vois, mon cœur s'emballe, je rougis pour rien, je pense souvent à lui. Quand je l'est vu avec cette femme la jalousie a prit le dessus sur moi …

\- Tu es amoureuse de lui ? Demanda doucement Ginny.

\- Non … Enfin je ne sais pas … Peut être.

\- Et lui ?

Hermione lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé avec Severus dans la neige et dans le couloir, Ginny écoutait patiemment jusqu'au bout.

\- Je vois … De ce que tu me dit, on dirait qu'il n'est pas indifférent, dit elle après un moment de réflexion.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton plein d'espoir.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre mais il faudrait trouver le moyen de le savoir. Demain soir il y a le bal de Noël, on verra ce qu'il va se passer quand il te verra au bras d'un autre … dit elle sur un ton machiavélique.

Hermione se sentait tellement légère maintenant qu'elle avait quelqu'un à qui parler. Ginny et elle passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter avant de s'endormir devant le feu de cheminée.

* * *

 **Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer ?**

 **Laissez moi vos avis !  
A mercredi prochain ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? J'espère que vous êtes prêt(e) pour Noël ! Moi oui j'ai trop hâte !**

 **Grande nouvelle ! La fiction de Noël est prête pour Lundi 25 décembre ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le résultat sur ma page Facebook, les grands vainqueurs sont Lévy et Gajeel de Fairy Tail :D**

 **Tiffalys :** **Merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que la fiction te plait jusqu'à maintenant et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !**

 **Wessem Assbai :** **Han merci pour ta review ! Je suis tellement heureuse qu'elle te plaise et j'espère que tu aimera la suite !**

 **Eileen1976 :** **Déja merci pour ta review. Alors pour commencer je suis d'accord pour la ressemblance mais je n'est pas la prétention d'en faire une différente des autres lol pour les marqueurs de temps je n'est pas fait attention c'est sur que pour moi, qui l'écrit, ça me semble logique quand au caractère des personnages, je te l'accorde je ne respecte pas à la lettre leur caractère en faite je fonctionne selon mon feeling et mon inspiration donc c'est fort possible qu'ils soient des fois OOC. Par contre pour la grammaire et l'orthographe je n'est aucun mérite j'ai une Beta incroyable qui me corrige haha sinon ça serait une catastrophe ! J'espère que la suite te revoir pour la suite !**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fait que les emprunter :)**

 **Page Fb : The World Of Coraliine**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Alors que le soleil venait de se lever, Hermione décida d'aller chercher le petit déjeuner en cuisine. Elle ne prit que sa cape pour couvrir son pyjama et des petites bottes, ne pensant croiser personne vu l'heure matinale.

Arrivée en cuisine, Hermione commença à faire chauffer le lait et prépara un plateau, la porte s'ouvrit en trombe ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna prête à sermonner celui qui avait fait interruption et se retrouva face à un Severus qui avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup trop bu vu comment il s'accrochait à la poignée.

\- Mon dieu professeur ! Laissez moi vous aider !

\- Humpf laissez moiiiiii.

\- Non non non ! Accrochez vous à moi, dit elle alors qu'elle faisait passer son bras sur ses épaules.

Hermione le maintenait contre elle du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour éviter qu'il tombe. Sa main était posée sur son torse, ses pensées s'envolèrent loin malgré elle. Elle imaginait sentir sa peau contre ses doigts et les faire glisser sur son corps. Son odeur de bois de santal et de parchemin qui se mélangeait à l'alcool parvenait au nez d'Hermione à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient.

Après un long moment à essayer d'aligner les pas l'un devant l'autre, ils arrivèrent devant les quartiers de Severus, il grommela le mot de passe et ils purent entrer avec difficultés. Elle se dirigea vers la première porte en priant pour que ce soit la chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit une pièce sobre. Un grand lit aux couleurs Serpentard était dressé au centre de la pièce, une petite table de chevet était à côté du lit et une grand armoire faisait face au lit. Elle avança vers le lit et le coucha doucement puis elle alla chercher une potion anti gueule de bois. En la déposant sur la table de chevet elle remarqua quelques bouquins et une photo d'un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et d'une petite fille aux cheveux roux qui se tenaient sous un arbre. Hermione avait cette étrange sensation d'avoir déjà vu cette petite fille mais où ? Elle essaya de se souvenir, elle ne l'avait jamais vu à Poudlard, ni lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Pendant de longues secondes elle essaya de se rappeler quand soudain tout devient clair ! Le procès de Severus à la fin de la guerre … Harry avait montré les souvenirs de Severus pour clamer son innocence. C'est donc la mère de Harry sur la photo. Ils avaient l'air heureux à cette époque.

Elle tourna la tête vers Severus qui s'était endormi, elle remit en place une mèche rebelle et quand elle retira sa main, des doigts se posèrent sur son poignet et tirèrent la jeune femme. Elle glissa sur le tapis en essayant de se relever et tomba sur Severus. Elle se retrouva dans ses bras, assise sur ses jambes, le regard de Severus la scrutait et la pénétrait de tout son être.

\- Que faites vous là ? Demanda t-il dans un murmure.

\- Je … Je vous ai raccompagné, vous teniez à peine debout, j'ai posé une potion anti gueule de bois sur la table de chevet et je m'apprêtais à partir.

\- Hum .. Merci vous n'étiez pas obligé …

\- Je n'allais pas vous laisser dans la cuisine dans l'état dans lequel vous étiez.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur d'être seule dans une chambre avec un homme.

Son regard se fit plus sombre sur Hermione et sa voix plus rauque. Hermione sentit ton corps devenir bouillant contre le sien. Elle avait du mal à avaler sa salive.

\- Je … Je sais me défendre Professeur, dit elle d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler Professeur …

Son visage s'était rapproché de celui d'Hermione, elle sentait le souffle de Severus contre ses lèvres alors qu'il murmurait. Ses doigts caressaient le poignet d'Hermione qui frissonna. Severus avait beau être dans un état second, il savait très bien que tout son corps la désirait mais son cerveau essayait de lui dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'agir sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

\- Vous devriez partir Miss Granger …

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps …

\- Oh …

* * *

 **TADAAAAAAA Oui je suis cruelle hahaha**

 **Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer ? :p**

 **Donnez moi vos avis !**

 **Je vous donne RDV jeudi 28 au lieu de mercredi ! Et n'oubliez pas de venir lire ma fic de Noël lundi prochain :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi super méga bien ! J'ai enfin signer le bail de mon futur appartement ! Dans un mois, une nouvelle vie qui commence !  
** **Je vient de voir qu'on est presque à 3500 vus et plus de 43 followers ! J'ai pas de mots à part vous dire merci, merci mille fois !**

 **Je remercie encore ma super Beta qui change pas et fait toujours un travail de dingue avec mes chapitres plein de fautes lol**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

 **Page Fb : The World of Coraliine**

 **Penser à aller voir mon petit OS sur Fairy Tail pour Noël :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps …_

 _\- Oh …_

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait, être dans les bras de Severus, sur ses genoux, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien … Severus laissa glisser son regard sur les lèvres d'Hermione, qui inconsciemment les humidifia, ce qui rendit Severus complètement fou. Il prit d'assaut la bouche d'Hermione. Elle répondit rapidement à son baiser en passant ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il essayait de la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné, leurs mains se cherchaient, leurs langues se caressaient.

Malheureusement pour elle, Severus reprit rapidement ses esprits, il se releva rapidement entraînant Hermione qui fini les fesses par terre.

\- Mais que … Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda t-elle en se relevant.

\- Je … C'était une mauvaise idée … Partez !

\- Mais … Vous avez … Commença t-elle.

\- PARTEEEZ ! Hurla t il.

Hermione sursauta, se releva et s'enfuie en courant. Une fois Hermione partie, Severus s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Oui Hermione était très attirante mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il aimait Lily et se maudit d'être un homme faible face à cette femme.

Hermione arriva dans sa chambre et s'adossa contre sa porte, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer, ses lèvres avaient encore le goût de Severus.

\- Hermione tu es là, ça fait une heure que je t'attends.

\- Oh … Ginny, désolée, … Je … Il vient de m'arriver quelque chose …Avoua t-elle la voix nouée.

\- Raconte !

Hermione raconta donc le moment qu'elle venait de passer avec Severus sous le regard choqué de Ginny.

\- Oh par Merlin … Hermione c'est … Waouuuu ! Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite rien, il m'a crié de partir.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il a juste dit que c'était une mauvaise idée et que je devais partir … J'aurais dû partir avant qu'il ne se réveille, je suis trop bête ! Il n'aimera jamais personne d'autre que Lily. Il avait trop bu et j'étais là dans un moment de faiblesse …

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire … Il me faudrait plus d'éléments pour pouvoir te conseiller.

\- Et si je laissais tout simplement tomber au lieu d'espérer ?

\- Nooooon ! Tu mérites le bonheur ! Je suis sûre que ce soir au bal il va n'avoir d'yeux que pour toi ! Au fait, tu y vas avec qui ?

\- J'y vais avec Seamus Finnigan, on est allés boire un verre il y a quelques jours et il m'a dit qu'il avait reçu l'invitation pour le bal et qu'il aimerait être mon cavalier. Alors j'ai dit oui, on rigole bien ensemble alors ça pourrait être sympa.

\- Il faut que tu sois magnifique, le professeur Rogue te voir avec un autre homme peut être qu'il sera jaloux ! Viens on va acheter de belles robes et rendre fou de désir tous les hommes, s'esclaffa Ginny.

Et sur ces paroles, elles décidèrent d'aller sur le chemin de traverse.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Que pensez vous de la réaction de Severus ? Que va t-il se passer au bal ?  
Rendez vous mercredi prochain ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello mes petits chat ! Comment allez vous ? Vous avez vu ce temps ? Pfiou c'est horrible !**

 **{ A LIRE IMPORTANT } : J'ai une grande nouvelle ! Dans 25 jours je déménage, j'ai déjà les 4 prochains chapitres d'écrit ( juste à faire corrigé ) mais malheureusement vu que je serais très prise par le déménagement j'aurais pas le temps d'écrire donc en février il y aura sûrement 2/3 semaines sans chapitres et je m'en excuse d'avance ! Mais je vais essayer d'avancer un max encore cet semaine !**

 **Angel-ina66200 : Holà ! Ravie que ça te plaise ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire également :p**

 **Missluciarogue : Ravie qu'elle te plaise et bienvenue sur la fic ! A très vite !**

 **Merci à ma super Beta qui fait un super travail ! Je t'aime fort ma choupiie ! Merci à vous tous qui venez me lire chaque semaine ! N'hésitez pas à me suivre sur Facebook !**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter :)**

 **Page Facebook : The World of Coraliine.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber quand Ginny et Hermione rentrèrent de leur journée shopping. Elles étaient surexcitées d'aller au bal. Ginny décida de coiffer et maquiller Hermione pour l'occasion. Après deux bonnes heures de préparation, l'heure du bal avait sonnée ! Ginny, portait une robe vert pomme, ses cheveux étaient retenus par une pince rouge et or Gryffondor. Elle descendait l'escalier principal pour aller retrouver Harry qui la regardait avec tout l'amour du monde. Ginny avait un grand sourire et sauta dans les bras de Harry avant de l'embrasser doucement. Hermione les regardait avec tendresse, elle voulait aussi connaître le bonheur.  
Cette dernière, de son côté, portait un magnifique bustier noir et blanc avec des bretelles noires en dentelle qui donnait sur une jupe en tulle grise avec des strasses. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était une princesse. Un maquillage léger soulignait ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon décoiffé maintenu par de fines nattes d'où s'échappait quelques mèches. Elle commença à descendre les escaliers et croisa le regard de Seamus qui la regardait bouche bée. Il lui fit ensuite un grand sourire.

La salle de bal était magnifique, Hermione avait l'impression d'être dans une clairière pendant l'hiver. Contre les murs on pouvait voir des arbres avec une multitude de fleurs blanches et argentées, des guirlandes couvertes de neige flottaient au dessus des arbres. Au centre de l'estrade trônait le gigantesque sapin, une fine brume couvrait le sol et on pouvait voir dans le plafond magique des millions d'étoiles et de la neige. Un groupe de musique commençait à animer la soirée devant le sapin et déjà plusieurs élèves se défoulaient sur la piste.  
Tous les professeurs et les élèves étaient sur leur trente et un et Hermione essayait de trouver Severus du regard.

\- Hermione, tu m'écoutes ? Demanda Seamus.

\- Hum quoi ? J'étais en train d'admirer la salle, c'est incroyable et féerique.

\- Oui tu as raison. Je te disais que tu étais magnifique. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Merci Seamus, tu es très beau aussi. Oui je veux bien, allons nous servir un verre.

Au même moment, Seamus tenait Hermione par la taille tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le buffet. Severus entra dans la salle en se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté de venir. Son regard tomba sur Hermione et son souffle se coupa. Elle était juste resplendissante, d'une beauté incroyable mais quand il aperçu Seamus Finnigan à son bras, la colère monta en lui, il avait juste envie de retourner dans ses quartiers pour se défouler sur les copies de pauvres élèves. Pourquoi ressentait-il de la colère ? Etait-il jaloux ? Non c'était impossible, il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le buffet.

\- Oh bonjour professeur Snape, lança Seamus, ça fait longtemps, comment allez vous ?

\- Finnigan .. Que faites vous ici ?

Tout le corps d'Hermione se tendit en entendant la voix de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle se retourna doucement et croisa son regard, plus rien ne pouvait exister autour d'elle.

\- Oh B...Bonsoir professeur Snape.

\- Bonsoir miss Granger. Vous êtes en très bonne compagnie à ce que je vois ….

\- Hermione cru entendre de la colère dans sa voix mais pourquoi ? Elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec lui.

\- Je … Oui, Seamus m'a proposé de l'accompagner alors j'ai …

\- Pas besoin de me raconter votre vie, je vous laisse avec votre amant, lança t-il hargneusement.

\- Oh lala il n'a pas changé, rigola Seamus.

Hermione essaya de sourire mais son cœur se serra. Ne voulant pas laisser Severus gâcher sa soirée, elle prit la main de Seamus et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Elle aimait danser et se sentait dans son élément sur la piste. Seamus était plutôt bon danseur et ils s'amusaient à faire de petites chorégraphies ensemble. Un slow commença, Hermione se sentit d'un coup gênée quand la main de Seamus glissa sur sa taille. Elle devait admettre que Seamus savait mener la danse et elle se détendit. Mais un regard se faisait brûlant dans son dos et quand elle capta le regard en question, son ventre se transforma en nid de papillon. Severus ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle, tellement la jeune fille était somptueuse dans sa robe et dans cette atmosphère féerique il avait juste envie de courir vers elle. Pouvoir l'embrasser, la faire virevolter sur la piste à la place de ce crétin de Seamus. Il devait sortir d'ici avant de craquer et de fondre sur elle. Avant qu'elle ne revienne à Poudlard, sa vie lui convenait, pourquoi maintenant avait-il besoin de la voir pour se sentir vivant ?

Seamus s'était rapproché d'elle au fur et à mesure que les notes de musique se faisaient plus douces, elle sentait son souffle sur son cou.

\- Tu sens divinement bon, murmura t-il.

\- Oh … Merci, dit elle le rouge aux joues.

\- Je suis tellement heureux d'être là avec toi.

Il releva le visage d'Hermione et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne repoussa pas Seamus. Des millions de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Seamus était un homme simple, qui pourrait lui apporter tranquillité et sécurité mais elle savait que son cœur et toute son âme vibrait pour Severus, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas bien, que cette relation serait passionnée et turbulente. Elle appréciait le contact doux de ses lèvres et se laissa aller. Mais un bruit de verre qui s'écrase vint perturber ce slow. Le temps que Hermione trouve la source de ce bruit, il ne restait que le vide. Est ce que Severus avait vu leur baiser ? Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer et sa gorge se nouer.

* * *

 **Aloooors ? Vos avis ?**

 **Rdv mercredi prochain :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Perso le déménagement m'épuise et le moral est au plus bas mais heureusement écrire et voir vos reviews m'aide et me remonte le moral ! Waouh déja plus que 4500 vus ! Je vous remercie tellement fort de vous voir chaque semaines plus nombreux !**

 **Je remercie encore et toujours ma Beta Kyra27 qui fait un boulot de dingue !  
**

 **Tiffalys : Et oui c'est notre Severus qui accepte pas ses sentiments, ça serait trop simple sinon et la fiction serait déja fini lol J'espère que la suite va te plaire !**

 **Lolo66 : Hahaha j'ai adoré ta review ! Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les chapitres précédant :D**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter :p**

 **Facebook : The World of Coraliine**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Severus venait de sortir en trombe de la salle de bal. Que s'était-il passé ? Il était en train de dévorer Hermione du regard quand d'un coup il avait vu rouge et avait brisé le verre qu'il tenait en main puis s'était enfui. Mais pourquoi avait-il ressenti cet élan de jalousie et de haine quand Seamus avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait espéré qu'Hermione le repousse mais elle n'en avait rien fait. Il avait envie de hurler, il se rua dans ses quartiers en claquant la porte.

Le soirée avait reprit comme si rien n'était arriveé et tout le monde recommença à danser mais Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, devait elle courir après Severus ou rester ici ?

\- Hermione ?

\- Hum … Oui Seamus ?

\- Ça va ? Tu trembles !

\- Oh … Je … Je vais bien, le bruit m'a effrayé ça va … Je vais aller prendre l'air.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagnes ?

Mais Hermione s'était déjà dirigée vers la sortie, elle devait à tout prix sortir d'ici. Arrivée dehors, elle prit une grande inspiration, pourquoi Severus avait-il agit comme cela ? Était-ce parce que Seamus l'avait embrassé ? Non cela ne pouvait pas être ça … Tout occupée qu'elle était à réfléchir, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle était arrivée à la colline. Elle se retourna et admira le château éclairé par la lune, la neige brillait comme des milliers de diamants, c'était magique. Elle avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, de se libérer de toutes ses émotions.

Au même instant, Severus, qui s'était défoulé sur tous les objets qui passaient entre ses mains, était adossé contre la fenêtre un verre de whisky à la main. Il aperçu une silhouette se promener dans la neige, il se demanda quel était l'imbécile qui pouvait se promener par ce froid et sans veste. Il ouvrit la fenêtre s'apprêtant à lui hurler dessus quand il remarqua la robe et la chevelure bouclée de la Gryffondor et avant qu'il ne comprit ce qu'elle faisait là, elle s'écroula dans la neige. Il prit sa cape et couru hors de sa chambre en priant tous les Dieux qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva aux côtés d'Hermione. Ses lèvres étaient bleues et elle tremblait. Bon sang pourquoi avait-elle décidé de sortir se promener si peu vêtue ? Il l'enveloppa dans sa cape et la souleva puis il se dirigea vers le château. Il alla directement dans ses quartiers ne voulant pas déranger Mme Pomfresh. Il entra dans sa douche italienne avec Hermione dans les bras et fit couler l'eau chaude sur elle. Il espérait qu'elle se réchaufferait plus rapidement que sous une couette et qu'elle se réveillerait plus vite.

Dans son sommeil, Hermione sentait quelque chose d'humide couler sur sa peau, quelque chose l'empêchait de bouger. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et remarqua qu'elle était allongée dans une douche. Des bras l'enlaçait et maintenaient le pommeau de la douche sur elle. A qui était ce corps ? Que s'était-il passé? Elle sentit la panique monter. Elle essaya de se retourner pour faire face à ce corps inconnu mais une voix la devança.

\- Tu es enfin réveillée.

\- Cette voix …. Elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. Tout son corps frissonna malgré la chaleur et se tendit contre le sien. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens.

\- Que … Que sait-il passé ?

\- Tu t'es évanouis dans la neige à cause du froid.

\- Je suis restée longtemps inconsciente ?

\- Non, une trentaine de minutes, je me suis dit que l'eau chaude ferait plus d'effet que les couettes.

\- Merci …

Elle voulait profiter encore de ses bras et posa doucement sa tête sur son torse. Rien ne pouvait les déranger à cet instant. Severus déplaça l'un de ses bras et passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Il savait qu'il devait rester loin d'elle mais il avait besoin de son corps contre le sien, c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, il l'a serra encore plus contre son cœur.

Hermione releva son visage vers lui et remarqua qu'il la regardait. Leurs visages étaient proches mais elle n'osait pas bouger de peur qu'il ne fuit à nouveau. Son cœur battait tellement fort, elle avait envie de sentir sa bouche sur la sienne. Retrouver cette sensation de bien être, cette même sensation qu'elle avait ressenti la veille quand Severus l'avait embrassée. La main de Severus caressa doucement la joue d'Hermione et il rapprocha, encore un peu plus son visage du sien.

\- On ne devrait pas ...Murmura-t-il.

* * *

 **Je sais qu'il est court, me frapper pas lol**

 **Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer ? Severus va t-il encore la repousser ? Ou se laisser aller ?**

 **A mercredi prochain !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello mes petits chats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi très stressé avec ce déménagement, plus que 11 jours avant le jour J ... !**

 **Oh la la la ! Sa y'est on a dépassé les 5 000 vus et vous êtes déja 53 à me suivre ! Je vous remercie tellement !**

 **Eileen1976 : Haha oui effectivement c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche mais Severus va mettre encore un loooong moment avant de le réaliser :p Merci pour ta review j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! **

**Lolo66** **: J'ai ADORÉE ta review ! Merci de m'avoir laisser en vie hahaha ! Merci, un millions de merci pour tes compliments, ça m'a tellement réchauffée le coeur ! Alors pour la question sur la station de ski je te propose qu'on y aille toutes les deux et qu'on test cette théorie :p :p**

 **Vous me donnez tellement de bonheur avec vos reviews que dans mon futur appartement je vais imprimer toutes vos reviews et les accrocher sur mon pèle mêle :3 Je remercie encore et toujours ma super Beta Kyra27 qui fait un travail de dingue et gère ma déprime déménagement au quotidient ! J'vous aimes tellement !**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre rêve J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter !**

 **Page Facebook : The World of Coraliine**

 **/!\ ATTENTION LEMON ( héhéhé enfin :p non non je suis pas perverse :p ) /!\**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, Severus l'en empêcha en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione gémit quand elle sentit sa langue caresser la sienne et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Leur baiser devint rapidement passionné. Severus fit glisser la fermeture éclair de la robe d'Hermione pendant que cette dernière arrachait d'un coup les boutons de la chemise de Severus. C'était comme si leur besoin de sentir la peau de l'autre était vital.

Elle se redressa afin d'enlever sa robe ainsi que la chemise de l'homme et s'assit sur les cuisses de ce dernier. Elle ne portait plus rien à part un boxer en dentelle noir. Severus n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle, il posa ses mains sur ses fesses afin de la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Hermione en profita pour frotter son bassin contre son sexe déjà bien dur, lui arrachant un grognement. Ses mains parcouraient son torse et descendirent vers son pantalon. Elle le lui enleva ainsi que son boxer. Elle l'admira quelques secondes, elle avait tellement envie de lui. Comme une drogue. Une obsession.

Ses mains prirent son sexe en main et firent de longs va et vient pendant que sa bouche embrassait son torse avant de descendre. Elle embrassa le bout de son pénis avant de le prendre en bouche.

Severus grogna et se tendit. C'était ça le bonheur ? La voir ainsi rendait son excitation encore plus intense. Sa bouche était comme un fourreau doux et chaud autour de lui. Il rejeta la tête en arrière pour profiter de cette douce torture. Au bout de longues minutes de plaisir il l'interrompit avant que ce ne soit trop tard.  
Il la releva et admira ses seins durcit par le plaisir. Il l'allongea avant de commencer à les titiller avec sa langue et ses dents. Hermione essayait de retenir ses gémissements mais c'était trop bon. Son corps se cambra contre le sien. Les mains de Severus s'aventuraient partout sur son corps et quand il en posa une sur son intimité, ses jambes s'écartèrent naturellement. Il la caressa doucement à travers le tissu mais quand celui ci devint suffisamment humide, il le lui enleva. Sa bouche se posa à de nombreux endroits sur ses jambes puis se posa sur son clitoris. Elle sursauta. Sa bouche prit possession de son sexe, le suçant et le léchant. Il glissa un doigt dans son intimité puis un deuxième. Hermione sentait l'excitation grimper en elle, la chaleur se rependait dans tout son corps. Ses gémissements remplissaient la pièce.

\- Severus … C'est tellement boooon … Je veux te sentir en moi … Maintenant.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres ma sorcière.

En entendant ce surnom elle frissonna. Alors qu'il allait se positionner entre ses jambes, elle se releva, l'allongea sur le dos avant de se placer au dessus de lui. Elle glissa le long de son sexe. Ils soupirèrent de bonheur. Hermione se sentait complète dans ses bras. Severus était au paradis, elle était si serrée autour de lui. Elle se releva un peu avant de s'asseoir complètement sur lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et accompagna les mouvements d'Hermione. Sa bouche recommença à titiller ses seins et son cou. Hermione rejeta sa tête en arrière profitant des caresses de Severus. Elle sentait la chaleur se former au creux de ses reins.  
Elle explosa en quelques instants. Son corps se tendit dans un million de feux d'artifice tandis qu'elle montait au septième ciel. Severus la sentit se contracter autour de lui et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour exploser à son tour, se déversant en elle.

Hermione s'écroula sur son torse, épuisée. Ils reprirent doucement leur souffle et profitèrent du jet d'eau pour se laver. Severus sortit le premier de la douche laissant Hermione seule avec ses craintes. Que venait-il de se passer ? Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Hermione ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir en sortant de la douche. Un coup de baguette plus tard, sa robe sèche (sa robe était mouillée ? XD → Fais attention aux incohérnces.) et à nouveau sur elle, elle sortit de la salle de bain à pas de loup. Elle aperçu Severus sur un fauteuil, un verre à la main.

\- Bon … Euuh … Je devrais peut être y aller.

\- Vous savez où est la porte ! Dit il froidement.

Hermione prit sa froideur de plein fouet ! Où était passé le Severus doux ? Et si elle n'avait été une aventure d'un soir pour lui ? Elle sentit des sanglots monter dans sa gorge. Des larmes menaçaient de couler mais elle se retint de toutes ses forces pour les empêcher de s'échapper. Elle fit demi-tour et s'en alla, le laissant là. Arrivée dans ses quartiers, elle s'écroula sur son lit en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et finit par s'endormir d'épuisement.

* * *

 **Oui oui je suis cruelle mouhahaha !  
** **Que pensez vous de la réaction de Severus ? Alors ce Lemon ?  
A mercredi prochain mes chats ! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi à bout, avec ce déménagement je sens que je vais y laisser ma peau xD J'ai que des mauvaises nouvelles depuis une semaine ! Plus de net, une tendinite, l'écran de mon téléphone fissuré, de plus en plus de factures et encore tellement de choses à faire en 5 jours mais bon on va y arrivé !  
**

 **Vous inquiétez pas mercredi prochain le chapitre 14 sera la ! Par contre pour le chapitre 15 je suis pas encore sûr d'être dans les temps mais je vous promet de m'y mettre juste après le déménagement :p**

 **Je vous remercie toujours autant de me suivre chaque semaines, j'vous aimes tellement :')**

 **Aurélie** **: Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire :p**

 **Eileen1976 :** **Ah effectivement son comportement donne envie de lui distribuer des claques mais bon c'est fait exprès pour la suite de l'histoire j'en dit pas plus et j'espère te revoir très vite !**

 **Lolo66** **: Alors chaque fois que je reçois tes review un immense sourire arrive sur mon visage ! Héhé effectivement Hermione était très motivé mais bon on aurais été pareil dans les bras de Severus n'est ce pas ? ;) Ne t'inquiète pas il va s'en mordre les doigts enfin un peu, pas trop il reste notre chère Severus d'amour :p Merci encore pour tes super review ! A très vite !**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

 **Page Fb : The World of Coraliine**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé, Hermione avait reprit sa routine scolaire en évitant le plus possible Severus. Elle se préparait à sortir pour retrouver Ginny. Elle avait reçu un hibou ce matin disant que cette dernière avait une grande annonce à partager avec elle. Elle arriva chez la famille Weasley et fut accueillit chaleureusement comme à chaque fois.

\- Ma petite Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Molly Weasley en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Très bien et vous ?

\- Très bien ! Tu viens de manquer de peu Ron et George, ils sont aller à la boutique.

\- Ah mince mais je viens voir Ginny en fait.

Ginny arriva au même moment et serra Hermione dans ses bras.

\- Je vous laisse entre filles, je vais aller faire quelques courses. Dit Molly en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

\- D'accord maman ! A tout à l'heure. Répondit la rousse. Puis, elle se tourna vers Hermione, je ne pensais pas te voir aussi vite.

\- J'ai eu ton message et vu que je n'avais pas de cours de prévus cet après midi, me voilà. Alors quelle est cette grande nouvelle ?

Ginny ne répondit rien et se contenta de mettre sa main devant son visage. Hermione vit à son annulaire une magnifique bague avec un saphir.

\- Waouh ! A quel moment ça s'est passé ? Comment ? Je veux tout savoir !

\- Je ne réalise toujours pas … Hier soir il m'a emmené sur un stade de Quidditch vide où il avait installé une couverture et de quoi manger, c'était romantique de manger sous les étoiles. Il a commencé à parler de l'avenir et quand il s'est tourné vers moi pour me dire qu'il ne voyait pas l'avenir sans moi, il tenait une bague. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de poser la question que j'avais déjà dit oui, rigola Ginny.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, dit elle en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

\- Maman est déjà folle d'excitation à l'idée de tout préparer et commence déjà à réfléchir à la décoration et aux repas. On a pas encore fixé de date mais je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien être ma demoiselle d'honneur ?

\- Oh Ginny ! Bien sûr que oui !

Hermione était tellement heureuse pour Ginny et Harry. Pendant la guerre rien n'avait pu les séparer et après la guerre leur amour était resté fort. Chacun aidait l'autre à avancer. La voix de Ginny la tira de ses pensées.

\- J'en oublie les bonnes manières ! Tu veux du thé ?

\- Oui avec plaisir, répondit Hermione.

Alors que l'eau bouillait, Ginny proposa un peu de tarte à la mélasse à Hermione, cette dernière ne pouvait pas refuser un si bon plat préparé avec amour par Mme Weasley mais lorsque Ginny déposa une part sur la table, Hermione sentit soudainement une envie inexplicable de vomir. Elle se leva à la hâte et couru jusqu'aux toilettes. Quelque chose n'allait pas et Hermione sentait au fond d'elle même qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

* * *

 **Alooooors ? Que pensez vous qu'il va arriver à Hermione ?  
N'hésitez pas à laissez vos avis ! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello mes chats ! Me voila de retouuuur ... Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ( Yeah vive Pokémon :p )**

 **Hum je me disperse, j'espère que vous allez bien ! J'ai presque fini mon emménagement pfiou j'en peut plus avec tout ces problèmes qui s'accumulent ... Bref je sais que j'avais dit sur Facebook que je posterais pas la semaine dernière ni cette semaine ( DESOLEE ) mais enfin de compte me revoilà avec le chapitre 14, certes il est minuscule ( ENCORE DESOLEE ) mais le chapitre 15 devrait ( PRIER FORT pour que mon internet arrive aujourd'hui car la 4G ça va 5 minutes) arriver comme d'habitude la semaine prochaine et pour me faire pardonner il sera LONG !**

 **OMG j'y crois pas on est déja à plus de 7000 vus ! Elle a fait plus de vue en presque 2 mois que mon autre fiction ( sur Beth/Daryl ) en un ans et demi ! Je vous remercie du fond du coeur d'être toujours aussi nombreux chaque semaines ! Je remercie aussi ma Beta Kyra27 qui fait un super boulot :p**

 **J'avais prévu un OS pour la St Valentin malheureusement je ne pense pas le poster ( manque de temps ) mais je verrais comment gérer tout ça lol**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

 **Page Fb : The World of Coraliine**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque Hermione revint des toilettes avec un air livide, Ginny s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'aida à s'asseoir.

\- Hermione ? Ca va ?

\- Oui, enfin je crois. J'ai du manger quelque chose qui passe pas. Répondit Hermione

\- Tu devrais peut être rentrer te reposer ? Je doit aller un cadeau de St valentin pour Harry demain au Pré-au-Lard je pourrais passer te voir ?

\- Oui tu à raison, je vais aller a l'infirmerie puis me reposer ? Merci Ginny ! On se revoit demain.

Les deux amies se serrèrent dans les bras puis Hermione rentra a Poudlard. Elle essayait en vain de chercher une explication à ces vomissements mais rien ne lui venait en tête. Mme Pomfresh était assise à son bureau, étiquetant des fioles vides.

\- Oh miss Granger que me vaut le plaisir ?

\- Bonjour Mme Pomfresh, je vient voir si vous pouvez m'aider j'ai été prise de violente nausées et de vomissements.

Pomfresh se dirigea vers une étagère et pris un flacon qu'elle tendit a Hermione.

\- Tenez, faites vous un bon thé et rajouter 6 gouttes de ce remontant et reposé vous. Ca devrait aller mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

\- Merci je vais faire ça de ce pas, dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Pomfresh était déjà retourner à ces occupations et Hermione sourit avant de refermer la porte. Elle se retourna et se heurta à un corps étranger.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas regarder ou vous aller ?

Hermione pouvait reconnaître cette voix entre mille. Une douleur vive s'insinua dans son cœur quand elle releva les yeux vers les yeux glacial de Severus.

\- Désolée.

Son regard descendit vers la fiole qu'elle tenait contre elle. Il semblait un instant surpris puis reprit rapidement son visage de marbre et lorsqu'il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, Hermione le contourna et s'enfuie à toute jambes. Son cœur battait la chamade et quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle remarqua que ses mains tremblaient.

De son côté, Severus était toujours immobile dans le couloir, les yeux fermés. Le parfum d'Hermione l'avait envahi lorsqu'elle était parti en courant.

\- Severus ? Severus ? Appela Mme Pomfresh.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux avant de s'apercevoir de la présence de Mme Pomfresh. Il se renfrogna a l'idée que cette dernière l'avait vue dans un moment de faiblesse.

\- Vous allez bien ? Un soucis ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Oui tout va bien, est ce les flacons que vous m'avez demander de remplir ?

\- Oui, dit elle en lui tendant ( à changer nan ? ) les flacons, êtes vous sûr que tout ….

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase qu'une tornade de cape noir s'en allait déjà loin. Elle secoua la tête avec un air triste en se disant qu'il devrait devenir plus aimable sinon il allait finir seul.

* * *

 **Désolée encore de ce chapitre si cours mais le prochain sera long alors me frappez pas xD**

 **A mercredi prochain !**

 **P.S : Vous m'avez manquer, ne pas pouvoir poster ou écrire ou encore ne pas lire vos reviews c'est dur :')**


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO MES PETITS CHATS ! Oui oui je suis de méga bonne humeur ! C'est la St Valentin ! J'ai été super gâtée ! Des cadeaux Hp et le jeux Pokémon Cristal sur 3DS ! Et je suis allée voir Black Panther hier soir :p Et vous, vous avez eu des cadeaux de votre chéri(e) ? Vous avez prévu quoi ? Bon moi tête à tête avec mon chat :p**

 **On est presque à 8000 vues ! Rholalala je suis tellement émue ! Quand on atteindra les 10 000 vues je posterais un OS, je vous laisserais décider du couple et peut être d'une situation particulière ( je vais réfléchir )**

 **Je vous remercie encore et toujours d'être là chaque semaines ! Et merci à ma super Beta qui me donne plein de conseils et grâce à qui je me suis améliorée niveau orthographe et conjugaison !**

 **Eileen1976 : Hé oui tellement de questions sans réponses mais t'inquiète pas les réponses vont vite venir :p Et oui il est plus long ( le double que d'habitude héhé )**

 **Jerem : Merci pour tout tes compliments et merci d'être la malgré ma grosse carapace ( TMTC hein )**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter**

 **Page Fb : The World of Coraliine**

 **Bonne lecture avec ce loooong chapitres !**

* * *

\- Par merlin … Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

 _ **Flash back**_

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Hermione se sentait affaiblie, nauséeuse et la potion de Madame Pomfresh n'y changeait rien. Elle essayait de se persuader que c'était juste un virus, que ça allait passer mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas aussi simple.

C'est en plein cours avec les Poufsouffle et Gryffondor qu'elle réalisa la gravité de ses symptômes. Elle essaya mentalement de se souvenir de la date à laquelle elle avait eu ses règles pour la dernière fois.

\- Professeur Granger ? Demanda un élève.

\- ….

Le teint d'Hermione était devenu livide, sa respiration était coupée. Hermione sentit ses jambes lâcher, elle essaya de se rattraper au bureau mais d'un coup, ce fût le noir complet autour d'elle.

Elle se réveilla à l'infirmerie et vit Madame Pomfresh et le professeur Snape …. Le professeur Snape ? Hermione écarquilla les yeux en le voyant à son chevet puis elle secoua la tête, il devait être là pour des potions.

\- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin réveillée. S'exclama Madame Pomfresh. Vous avez fait un petit malaise, rien de grave, un peu de repos et vous serrez vite sur pieds !

\- Merci …

Hermione essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé quand la réalité de sa découverte refit surface. Elle dévisagea Severus, il l'a regardait de son regard noir sans expression. Elle aurait aimé y voir quelque chose, de l'inquiétude par exemple.

\- Ne me remerciez pas, c'est le professeur Snape qui vous a ramené ici après qu'un élève soit sorti de la classe en cherchant désespéramment quelqu'un. La renseigna Madame Pomfresh

\- Je … Merci.

Trop de questions remplirent sa tête.

\- Est ce que je peux aller me reposer dans mes quartiers ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Il serait préférable que vous restiez allongée Miss Granger.

\- Mais j'ai des copies à corriger et je ….

\- J'accepte que vous vous reposiez dans vos quartiers seulement si vous me promettez de vous reposer sérieusement jusqu'à demain et que Severus vous raccompagne.

Elle vit la mâchoire de Severus se contracter avant que son masque de froideur reprenne sa place. Elle avait envie de hurler qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui mais si elle voulait retourner dans sa chambre elle devait supporter sa présence encore quelques minutes de plus.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas de l'escorter jusqu'à ses appartements si Miss Granger est d'accord. Répliqua ce dernier.

\- D'accord, dit Hermione à contre cœur.

Elle essaya de se lever mais ses jambes étaient trop faibles.

\- Miss Granger, vous tenez à peine debout, je n'ai plus de fauteuils roulants de disponibles … Il va falloir rester …

\- NON ! Hurla Hermione.

Madame Pomfresh et Severus sursautèrent.

\- Désolée, c'est juste que j'ai un hibou très important à envoyer. Je … C'est très urgent …

Son menton tremblait mais elle fit tout pour contenir ses larmes. Severus la regarda intensément, Hermione ne supportait pas son regard mais elle devait surtout avouer que c'était ce que son regard lui faisait ressentir qu'elle détestait.

\- Severus, je sais que c'est énormément vous demander mais est ce que vous pouvez …

\- Oui, je vais la porter. Répondit ce dernier.

Madame Pomfresh le regardait avec des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes, ce qui aurait pu faire rire Hermione si elle même n'était pas aussi choquée. Elle pensait qu'elle allait devoir se mettre à genoux pour lui demander cela ou invoquer Voldemort en personne pour le faire plier.

Il s'approcha du lit et toussa. Hermione sortie de sa torpeur et avec hésitation elle passa son bras autour de son cou quand celui ci se pencha vers elle. Severus glissa son bras sous ses genoux et dans son dos. Il la souleva avec une telle facilité qu'Hermione avait l'impression d'être un tas de plumes. Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, elle avait envie de faire la conversation mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

\- Arrêtez de trop réfléchir, Granger.

Hermione sursauta en entendant la voix du sombre professeur. Elle releva son regard vers lui.

\- On voit les rouages de votre cerveau tourner tellement vous étiez concentrée.

\- Oh … Je vois. Lire en moi est il si facile ?

Severus resta silencieux et elle en profita pour laisser son regard vagabonder sur son visage. Elle se rappela cette soirée où son regard l'avait emprisonné, où ses lèvres l'avaient dévorées. Hermione laissa sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de Severus qui se tendit pendant quelques secondes. L'odeur de se dernier la transporta loin de ce couloir froid, loin de tout ses problèmes, dans un endroit où Severus et elle était seuls comme ce soir là dans les appartements de celui ci.

Elle senti une pression chaude caresser sur sa joue, elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva à quelques centimètre du visage de Severus. Il ne bougea pas et plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

\- Vous êtes dans vos appartements, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Elle avait tellement envie qu'il réduise cette distance entre eux.

\- Merci, murmura t-elle.

\- Je vous en prie. Dit il en se rapprochant encore un peu.

Hermione remarqua qu'il avait toujours sa main sur sa joue. Son regard se fit plus sombre.

\- Et non lire en vous n'est pas facile, au contraire j'ai l'impression de vous redécouvrir chaque fois tellement vous êtes surprenante …

Hermione n'en revenait pas de l'entendre dire ça mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réaliser et lui répondre, une porte claqua et elle vit qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre ….

* * *

 **Alooooooors vos avis ?**

 **Bonne St Valentin à tous(tes) et à la semaine prochaine !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi super bien que des bonnes nouvelles ! Et j'espère que demain y'en aura d'autre :p**

 **Désolé ce chapitre est de nouveau cours :/**

 **BONNE NOUVELLE on est déja à 9 400 vus ! Plus que 600 vus et vous aurez une surprise ( oui oui celle dont je vous est parler la semaine dernière ! )**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fait que les emprunter :)**

 **Page FB : The World of Coraliine**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait une heure qu'Hermione se creusait les méninges pour trouver comment se procurer ce dont elle avait besoin quand soudain elle reçu un hibou de Ginny qui lui demandait si elle voulait manger avec elle le lendemain. Hermione accepta avec plaisir et tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à redonner l'enveloppe au hibou, un éclair de lucidité la frappa ! Voilà la réponse à sa question ! Ginny ! Elle jeta la lettre et reprit une feuille avant de demander à Ginny de venir le plus vite possible avec …. Une potion de grossesse.

Hermione se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire si ses doutes se confirmaient. Devait-elle le dire à Severus ? Et s'il n'en voulait pas ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Hermione avait envie de se blottir dans son lit et de pleurer.

\- Oh par Merlin ! Hermione !

\- Je suis dans la chambre Ginny …

Elle vit une tornade rousse débarquer dans sa chambre.

\- Dis moi que c'est une blague ?

\- Malheureusement non … J'aurais pu faire la potion moi même mais Mme Pomfresh m'a fait promettre de me reposer suite à mon malaise de ce matin.

\- Un malaise ? Hermione, il faut que tu m'expliques !

Hermione lui raconta comment elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion et à son malaise du matin. Ginny écoutait attentivement avec un air surprit qui ne la quitta pas un seul instant pendant le récit d'Hermione.

\- Et tu as réfléchis à ce que tu feras si c'est positif ?

\- Honnêtement non, répondit Hermione.

Ginny sorti de son sac la petit fiole et la tendit à Hermione. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle devait la boire et que si son ventre devenait bleu c'était positif. Hermione prit la fiole et la dirigea vers ses lèvres, ses mains tremblaient. Elle ferma les yeux et bu le liquide d'une traite. Elle souleva son t-shirt et scruta son ventre avec une boule dans la gorge.

\- Combien de temps la potion met à agir ?

\- Environ deux minutes.

Hermione comptait les secondes dans sa tête et les deux minutes arrivèrent rapidement.

\- Aucune lueur bleu … Cela veut dire que ….

\- Oh Hermione regarde !

Hermione baissa les yeux et vit une lueur bleu au niveau de son nombril. Son regard se voila de larmes. Ginny passa ses bras autour d'Hermione.

\- Hermione … Ça va ?

\- Par Merlin … Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

* * *

 **Tadaaaaaa ! Oui oui vous avez été nombreux(ses) à avoir deviner cette nouvelle lol**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas le prochain épisode sera un peu plus long !**

 **Plein d'amour sur vous :p**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi méga top j'ai un nouveau chéri et il est juste parfait avec moi :p**

 **Alors pour commencer sa y est on a dépasser les 10 000 vus ! Je prépare un OS rien que pour vous ! Demain je posterai un sondage avec les couples en courses pour l'OS, il y aura Natsu/Lucy de Fairy Tail, Caroline/Klaus de Vampire Diaries et Mitsuha/Taki de Your Name :)**

 **Vous pouvez voter via ma page Facebook ou dans les reviews.**

 **Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour votre soutient depuis des semaines ! Je remercie encore ma Beta Kyra27 qui est toujours au taquet pour les fautes et le restes xD**

 **Almayen :** **Alors j'était super ravie de voir que tu a lu ma fiction et m'inonder de reviews ( oh oui j'adore ça xD ) alors pour commencer : Oui il y aura une explication au sujet de Rogue ( enfin c'est prévu dans ma tête xD ) pour Ron tu va vite avoir la réponse. Haha ta reviews sur ton incruste de Bella m'a bien fait rire xD Alors pour la grossesse c'est une fiction Dramione qui m'a énormément inspiré alors je me suis lancée. Hâte de te revoir sur les prochains chapitres et sur ta page ( allez jeter un coup d'oeil elle est top ! Vous pouvez retrouvez le lien sur ma page Facebook ) ! Plein de gros bisous !**

 **Eileen1976** **: Alors oui désolé j'ai moi même eu énormément de problèmes pour poster le chapitre 16 sur le site FF ... J'espère que la suite va te plaire :p A très vite !**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fait que les emprunter :p**

 **Page Facebook : The World of Coraliine**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée et Hermione ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle allait faire. Était-elle prête à annoncer à Severus qu'elle était enceinte de lui ? Allait-elle devenir mère célibataire ? Comment allait-elle faire avec les cours ? Devrait-elle prendre un congé ou le cacher auprès des professeurs ? Hermione était totalement perdue, elle avait essayé de demander des conseils à Ginny mais cette dernière était au comble de la joie et pensait que ça allait réunir les deux personnes.

Elle décida de faire une liste des «pour» et des «contre» mais à part son travail et Severus elle ne trouvait pas d'autres «contre» alors que les «pour» était nombreux. Elle décida d'en parler à Harry et Ron, peut être qu'ils pourraient la conseiller. Elle décida de leur envoyer un hibou en leur donnant rendez-vous à midi à Prés-au-Lard. Leur réponse ne se fit pas attendre et elle décida de prendre une bonne douche avant de partir les retrouver.

Elle arriva devant les Trois-Balais et aperçu rapidement la chevelure rousse de son ami Ron.

\- Ron ! Je suis là !

Ce dernier se retourna avec un immense sourire sur le visage et tapota le bras de son ami qui se retourna à son tour.

\- Hermione était tellement heureuse de les retrouver qu'elle courut dans leurs bras et rigola.

\- Vous m'avez tellement manqués les amis !

\- Nous aussi Hermione ! Ginny m'a dit que tu l'avait vue il y a quelques jours et que tu allais avoir besoin d'aide. Dit Harry.

\- Rentrons boire un bon jus de citrouille d'abord.

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent à une table avant de commander auprès de la serveuse.

\- Harry, alors tu es prêt pour le mariage ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oh oui ! Ginny est la femme de ma vie et j'ai hâte qu'elle porte mon nom !

\- C'est adorable, je suis réellement ravie pour toi ! Et toi Ron ?

\- Avec Lavande tout se passe bien , je suis très heureux avec elle ! On envisage même de prendre un appartement ensemble.

\- Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami d'un air étonné.

\- Vous allez vivre ensemble ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- On y songe … Ça fait quand même presque deux ans qu'on se fréquente.

Hermione avait été la première étonnée de ce couple, elle se rappelait à quel point Ron avait vite été lassé de l'amour passionné de Lavande. Alors quand ce dernier leur avait annoncé que Lavande était de retour dans sa vie, elle ne pensait pas que leur couple allait tenir mais deux ans plus tard l'amour était toujours présent entre eux. Hermione était très heureuse de voir son meilleur ami aussi épanoui dans sa vie et espérait que cela dure encore de nombreuses années.

\- Je suis très heureuse pour vous ! Vous êtes tellement adorables !

\- Merci Hermione, répondit Ron gêné.

Elle pensa à Severus et une pointe de tristesse la parcourut, elle aurait aimé pouvoir vivre un amour aussi fort et vrai que celui de ses amis. Harry remarqua soudain la tristesse dans le regard de Hermione.

\- Alors Hermione tu nous a fait venir pour quelque chose de précis. Raconte nous.

Elle avait toujours aimé le franc parlé de Harry mais maintenant elle le détestait et avait juste envie de se terrer dans un trou loin de tout ceci.

\- Il faut d'abord que vous sachiez que ce n'était pas prévu et que la personne qui est liée à cette histoire n'est au courant de rien …

\- Tu nous fait peur Hermione ! Dis-nous tout. Paniqua Ron à côté d'elle.

Elle prit une grande bouchée d'air et commença à raconter son histoire. Elle voyait sur leur visage de nombreuses émotions mais la plus dominante était la colère et la surprise. Hermione n'osait pas les regarder en face et après de nombreuses minutes de silence elle décida de briser le silence.

\- Répondez moi, dites quelque chose ! Supplia Hermione

...

* * *

 **Alors comment penser vous qu'ils vont réagir ?**

 **Est ce que Hermione va enfin réussir à prendre une décision ?**

 **A mercredi prochain ! Et n'oubliez pas de voter pour l'OS des 10 000 vus !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello mes petits chats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi un peu malade et tellement de projets en cours xD**

 **Sa y est le sondage sur ma page facebook est fini et le couple gagnant est : Caroline et Klaus de Vampire Diaries ! Je la posterais d'ici deux/trois semaines :p J'espère que vous serez nombreux :p**

 **Désolé le chapitre est très court et le prochain aussi mais ensuite les chapitres seront un peu plus long lol Je vous remercie toujours autant d'être la chaque mercredi ! Et merci à ma super Beta pour son gros travail !**

Lolo66 **: Hallelujah ! Te revoilà xD Oh lalala j'ai** **intérêt** **à assurer pour Hermione je veux pas mourir hahaha x) Ne t'inquiète pas la grande nouvelle sera annoncé très vite à Severus :p Hum question : pourquoi quand tu a écrit "** OH MY GOOOD I'M SO HAAAPPPY " **je t'es imaginée faire une danse de la joie ? xD Bon retour la folle xD**

 **Almayen** **: Merci oui effectivement en ce moment ça va beaucoup mieux même si très occupée par plein de projet et le déménagement ( ouais encore j'ai pas tout fini et chaque jours j'ai des nouvelles idées mais pas d'argent, la vie est cruelle xD Faut remercier ma Beta qui m'a conseiller Lavande car je savais pas du tout avec qui le mettre xD J'espère que tout ce passe bien sur ta page avec les autres filles 3 Je vous embrasse :p**

 **Eileen1976** : **Désoléé désoléé pour les chapitres ce chapitre très court ! Ne t'inquiète pas à partir du chapitre 20 ils seront plus long ( juste un petit peu plus long xD ) et oui effectivement j'aime bien jouer sur le suspens xD Bientôt les réponses :p**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling je ne fais que les emprunter.**

 **Page Facebook : The World of Coraliine**

 **Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

 _Elle pris une grande bouché d'ai et commença à raconter son histoire. Elle voyait sur leur visage de nombreuses émotions mais la plus dominante était la colère et la surprise. Hermione n'osait pas les regarder en face et après de nombreuses minutes de silence elle décida de briser le silence._

 _\- Répondez moi, dites quelques chose ! Supplia Hermione_

Harry et Ron n'arrivaient pas à croire ce que Hermione venait de leur avouer. Déjà le fait qu'elle ai couché avec Severus était à la limite de l'impossible mais qu'elle soit tombée enceinte après une seule fois relevait du miracle ou du malheur plutôt.

Hermione gigotait sur sa chaise, elle était mal à l'aise face à leur silence.

\- Toi et la chauve souris des cachots …

\- Ron ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce surnom !

\- Mais il est moche, vieux, grincheux, …

\- Ron ! Tu vas te taire oui ! Répondit Hermione.

Harry continuait de garder le silence et observait Hermione. Il voyait à quel point elle était blessée et perdue dans cette situation. Il avait remarqué que ses yeux avait brillés quand elle avait prononcé son prénom.

\- Est-ce-que tu l'aimes ?

La question de Harry coupa net la dispute entre Hermione et Ron. Elle avait envie de hurler que ce qu'il s'était passé était une grosse erreur mais aucun mots ne sortaient de sa bouche. Son regard se remplit de larmes, elle avait tellement nié ce qu'elle éprouvait, elle avait enfoui ses sentiments très loin, très profondement en elle et cette simple question avait réussie à ébranler cette capacité de tout garder au fond d'elle. Une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue.

\- Oui, lâcha t-elle après de longues secondes de silence.

Ron écarquilla les yeux et un air horrifié prit place sur son visage.

\- Quoi ? Hurla t il.

\- C'est arrivé comme …

\- T'es sérieuse ? De la chauve souris ? Tu t'attends à quoi ? Tu penses que vous allez devenir une heureuse petite famille ? Coupa Ron.

Hermione était choquée devant la haine de Ron.

\- Ron ! Tu crois qu'elle a choisit de tomber amoureuse de lui ?

\- Bien sûr tu prends son parti. Râla Ron en se levant.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait de prendre sa défense, regarde là, tu crois vraiment qu'elle a voulu tout ça ? Nous sommes ses amis, nous devons la soutenir.

Hermione remercia Harry qui lui sourit en retour.

\- Reste avec ce bâtard crasseux, moi je m'en vais !

Sur ces mots Ron s'en alla. Hermione s'effondra dans les bras de Harry qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son ami.

\- Il va revenir ne t'inquiètes pas, il s'emporte toujours vite tu le connais.

\- Oui ... Je sais … Mais … Répondit Hermione entre deux reniflements.

\- Laisse lui le temps. Maintenant parlons de ton problème.

* * *

 **Désolée pour ce chapitre si court mais un peu manque de temps j'ai du séparé le chapitre 18 en deux ! Ne vous inquiétez pas à partir du chapitre 20 je vais refaire des chapitres un peu plus long !**

 **Je vous envoie plein d'amour ! Laissez une review pour vos avis, que pensez vous qu'il va se passer ? Va t elle le garder ( oui oui semaine prochaine on va enfin savoiiiiiir ) ?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi super bien, avec mon homme on a enfin fini mon lit en palette et je suis MEGA RAVIE ! Déja un mois d'amour, de papouilles, de love, de ... EUH je m'égare xD**

 **Désolée de ce chapitre court mais promis à partir du prochain ça sera plus long :p**

 **L'OS est en court et avance rapidement donc il ne devrait pas tarder à être poster :p**

 **missluciarogue** **:** **Oh ma pauvre ! J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi alors je t'envoie plein plein de gros bisous 3**

 **Almayen** : **Je suis contente que tout va bien alors :p Ha on va bientôt le revoir x)**

 **Lolo66** : **Oh lala carrément booty shake et tout :O tu aurais pu filmer et partager rhoooo xD Pour le "problème" tu va pouvoir découvrir dans ce chapitre ce qu'elle va faire pour la réaction de Severus faudra attendre un peu :p Han merci de me laisser la vie sauve encore un peu enfin même si c'est juste pour la fic et pas par amour xD ( au moins j'ai le temps de changer de planète au moins xD ) je te dit bonne lecture, t'embrasse et te dit à très vite :p**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling je ne fais que les emprunter.**

 **Page Facebook : The World of Coraliine**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 _\- Laisse lui le temps. Maintenant parlons de ton problème._

Elle avala une gorgée de sa boisson, elle espérait trouver du courage, des réponses, n'importe quoi.

\- Je vais garder mon bébé ça c'est sûr, je ne supporterais pas d'avorter.

\- Je comprends. Vas-tu en parler avec lui ?

\- Je vais être obligée, il est en droit de savoir mais il n'est pas obligé de s'impliquer dans cette vie qui sera bientôt la mienne.

\- Et s'il veut s'impliquer ?

\- C'est son droit même si j'avoue que j'ai du mal à imaginer Severus pouponner. Rigola Hermione.

Ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent devant l'image qui venait d'arriver dans leurs esprits.

\- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas la première personne à laquelle je pense pour pouponner.

\- C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer ou même comment je vais faire avec les cours.

\- Pour les cours, tu n'es pas obligée de le dire aux professeurs tout de suite, il te reste un peu de temps, avant que cela se voit, pour réfléchir.

\- Tu as raison, j'ai encore un peu de temps. Mais je pense que pour Severus, je devrais lui dire le plus tôt possible.

Restait une question à régler : comment l'annoncer à Severus ? Devait elle lui dire en face ou lui envoyer un hibou ?

\- Tu devrais lui dire en face. Ce genre de chose ne se dit pas par hibou.

\- Je …

\- Tu réfléchis trop fort, rigola Harry.

\- C'est déjà la deuxième fois qu'on me sort ça, il faut vraiment que je fasse attention. Mais tu as raison, je vais prendre rendez-vous avec une médicomage et je lui parlerais ensuite.

Hermione redoutait déjà ce face à face, elle qui avait tout fait pour l'éviter depuis ce soir là. Maintenant elle allait, peut être, être liée à lui pour le reste de sa vie.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à parler de tout et de rien puis se séparèrent. Hermione décida de passer à Ste Mangouste pour trouver un médicomage et prendre un rendez-vous rapidement.

Elle transplana directement à l'entrée de l'hôpital et passa les portes.

\- Bonjour, j'aimerais prendre rendez-vous avec une sage femme.

\- Bonjour, oui laissez moi regarder le planning.

\- Merci, répondit Hermione nerveusement.

\- Alors j'ai une place de disponible jeudi prochain à 11h cela vous convient ? Votre nom s'il vous plait ?

\- Oui oui, c'est parfait. Hermione Granger.

\- C'est noté. Vous aurez juste besoin de vous présenter à l'accueil du deuxième étage.

\- D'accord merci beaucoup. Bonne journée.

Hermione ressorti avec le papier du rendez vous. Jeudi prochain elle aurait enfin des réponses et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette aventure elle se sentait confiante.

* * *

 **Voilaaaaaa ! Alors vos avis ? Contente ou non ?**

 **Comment pensez vous que Severus va réagir ?**

 **Vous inquiétez pas, à partir de mercredi prochain les chapitres seront un peu plus long ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello mes chats comment allez vous ? Moi super bien, ma chambre ressemble de plus en plus à la chambre de mes rêves et bientôt je m'attaque au salon :p**

 **La semaine dernière, j'ai oubliée de remercier ma super Beta ! Désolée ma choupiie Kyra27, tu fait un travail de dingue mais bon j'avais hum un peu la tête ailleurs hein xD**

 **Noumea : Merci pour ton compliment, je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise. Alors oui les chapitres sont court mais c'est ce que je préfère même si j'avoue que les autres était vraiment très court ( moins de 300 mots, les prochains ainsi que celui ci font plus de 500 mots ). Je n'est pas compris pourquoi tu m'a dit que tu trouve Severus trop " gamin " ? Alors pour les fautes de l'intro je l'écrit juste avant de poster le chapitre donc j'ai pas le temps de demander à ma Beta de corriger, désolée. Merci pour ton avis et tes remarques :) **

**Almayen : Hé oui Hermione le garde :p Et attend de voir quand elle va l'annoncer à Severus :p J'espère que vous allez aimer le chapitre, j'ai galéré à savoir comment il allait réagir ...**

 **Missluciarogue : Han ma pauvre ! J'imagine à quel point ça doit être dur pour toi, ton mari et ta fille :/ Mais l'important c'est qu'ils te soutiennent un max et j'espère que tu vas aller mieux ! Je t'envoie plein de gros bisous et je croise les doigts pour toi pour le 25 avril 3 **

**Eileen1976 : Alors pour la réaction de Severus j'ai mis du temps à savoir comment j'allait faire : est ce que j'allais continuer sur son rôle de méchant ou le faire devenir plus humain ... Le choix à été dur mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il y aura aussi des explications sur son comportement enfin voilà j'en dis pas plus :p **

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter :p**

 **Page Fb : The World of Coraliine**

 **Bonne Lecture 3**

* * *

La semaine s'était écoulée rapidement et le rendez-vous était prévu pour le lendemain. Hermione était tellement nerveuse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les copies qu'elle devait corriger.

Elle regarda l'heure, il était déjà vingt et une heure, Hermione souffla, cela faisait deux heures qu'elle essayait de corriger la même copie. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir parler avec sa mère, se confier, demander des conseils. Elle décida d'aller se coucher afin d'être en pleine forme pour le lendemain.

TOC. TOC. TOC

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda à droite, à gauche, cherchant la cause de ce bruit. Elle aperçu un hibou à la fenêtre et grogna de mécontentement, la nuit avait été agiteée pour la jeune femme.

Elle enfila un peignoir et s'approcha de la fenêtre, elle reconnu le hibou de Ginny qui lui tendait une lettre.

 _« Hermione,_

 _Harry ma raconté votre entrevue, je suis désolée pour mon frère. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va revenir._

 _Il m'a aussi dit pour ta décision d'en parler avec Severus. Si tu as besoin de soutien, tu sais où me joindre._

 _A très vite. Ginny. »_

Hermione était touchée de l'attention de sa meilleure amie, elle savait qu'elle allait avoir besoin de soutien dans cette épreuve. Elle lui répondit rapidement avant de partir sous la douche. Deux bonnes heures plus tard, elle était prête pour son rendez-vous. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée magique de sa chambre et dans le feu devenu vert, elle disparue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était en train de patienter dans la salle d'attente. En face d'elle, se trouvait une femme qui devait en être à son sixième ou septième mois, Hermione se dit que d'ici quatre ou cinq mois elle serait comme cette dame. Une vague de panique l'envahie, dans quoi se lançait-elle ?

\- Miss Hermione Granger ?

Hermione se releva d'un coup et se dirigea vers la porte où se tenait une femme d'un certain âge, elle était petite mais avec un grand sourire rassurant et Hermione se sentit plus à l'aise.

\- Bonjour, suivez-moi.

Hermione la suivie dans un dédale de couloirs puis prit place dans le bureau de la sage femme.

\- Je me présente, Mme Benino, je serais votre sage femme. Pouvez-vous me dire la date de vos dernière règles ? Demanda la sage femme.

\- Le quinze décembre.

\- D'accord donc ça fait huit semaines, il est trop tôt pour faire une échographie, il faudrait revenir le sept mars à dix heures mais nous pouvons commencer par faire le dossier de suivi.

Après une bonne heure à remplir un dossier de suivi, la sage femme donna à Hermione son futur rendez ainsi que ses coordonnées en lui disant que s'il y avait le moindre souci elle pouvait la joindre au cabinet.

En sortant de Ste Mangouste, Hermione resta quelques minutes les yeux dans le vide, elle allait devoir parler à Severus plus rapidement que prévu mais ce qu'elle redoutait le plus allait être sa réaction ...

Une dizaine de jours s'étaient écoulés et Hermione n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de parler à Severus mais le rendez-vous pour la première échographie approchait et elle devait savoir s'il allait s'investir ou si elle devrait gérer toute seule.

Elle prit un parchemin et décida de lui dire qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire et s'il était disponible le soir même. Sa réponse ne tarda pas. Il passerait vers vingt heures. Dans exactement trois heures elle allait se retrouver seule avec l'homme qui hantait ses nuits. Elle souffla en priant Merlin que tout se passe le mieux possible ...

* * *

 **Alors ? Que pensez vous qu'il va dire en apprenant la nouvelle ? On verra qui va trouvé :p  
** **Pfiou, faire une fic avec une grossesse c'est compliqué xD J'ai du faire de sacré recherches mais heureusement j'ai des amies formidable qui ont vécu des grossesses et qui m'ont énormément aidées 3**

 **A mercredi prochain :p**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello mes petits chats ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? Perso je suis très stressée entre les problèmes à l'appartement, mon papa qui est malade et mon chat qui s'amuse à miauler toute la nuit xD**

 **WAOUUUUh on est presque à 15 000 vus ! J'ai envie de pleuré de joie ! j'ai pas les mots pour vous dire à quel point écrire, recevoir vos reviews, communiquer avec vous, vous voir aussi nombreux(ses) à vous abonner à ma fiction pfiou ... Bon je vais m'arrêter la sinon je vais devoir sortir les mouchoirs ! SNIFF Je vous aimes tellement et vous remercies à l'infini !**

 **Et je remercie encore et toujours ma Beta super fidèle et au taquet, je nomme Kyra27, pour les nouveaux venus sur la fiction je vous conseille d'allez lire son super OS sur Severus/Hermione : "** Rendez-vous improvisé " **laissez lui une review :p**

 **Eileen1976** **: Moi ? Vous torturez ? Nooooon du tout ( MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA ) Va falloir que tu patiente encore une semaine pour avoir sa réaction et bientôt les réponses sur son comportements :p Patience :p**

 **Almayen** **: Voila elle lui à dit maintenant va falloir attendre pour la réaction :p**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter :)**

 **Page Fb : The World Of Coraliine**

* * *

Elle décida de se détendre dans un bon bain. Elle souffla de bonheur lorsque son corps glissa entièrement dans l'eau. Un livre à la main, Hermione essayait de se changer les idées mais comme la veille elle n'arrivait pas se concentrer. Elle reposa le livre et ferma les yeux profitant de la chaleur du bain. Instinctivement elle posa sa main sur son ventre avant de rouvrir ses yeux. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vue, ni entendu mais déjà elle commençait à ressentir ce besoin irrépressible de protéger ce petit être qui grandissait en elle.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, quoi qu'il arrive je serais la pour te protéger. Murmura t-elle.

A peine avait elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle fondit en larmes. Toute la tension, les questions, les doutes accumulés depuis une semaine ressortaient maintenant. Lorsqu'elle ressortit du bain elle réalisa que deux heures étaient passées et elle pesta contre elle-même. Elle s'habilla d'un simple jogging et d'un tee shirt ample puis attacha ses cheveux avant de se préparer une bonne tasse de thé.

Quand vingt heures sonnèrent, elle entendit des coups à la porte, son cœur s'emballa et elle alla ouvrir.

Severus se tenait devant elle, il affichait toujours cette posture droite et distante mais elle remarqua qu'il ne portait pas son éternel cape ni son uniforme noir habituel mais un simple pantalon et une chemise noire. Hermione n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui, il était tellement beau dans cette tenue.

\- Vous m'avez fait venir dans le but de me laissez devant la porte ?

Le rouge monta au joues d'Hermione qui avait l'air d'une enfant prise sur le fait.

\- Oh … Je … Non entrez.

\- Merci.

\- Installez-vous. Je peux vous proposer du thé ?

Severus s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils rouge et or en secouant la tête de façon négative.

\- Je vous propose qu'on passe directement à ce que vous avez à me dire.

\- Oh. Murmura Hermione.

Elle cherchait ses mots, elle ne savait pas comment engager la conversation. Severus vit à quel point elle était tendue. Lorsqu'il avait reçu le parchemin d'Hermione il s'était demandé ce qu'elle pouvait lui vouloir ou ce qu'elle avait à annoncer. Elle avait été très distante depuis cette fameuse nuit, il y a deux mois, voulait-elle lui demander des explications ? Lui même ne savait quoi penser depuis cette nuit la.

\- Alors voilà …. Tout d'abord sachez que je ne vous demande rien, je suis prête à assumer tout toute seule ….

\- Venez en au fait. Vous commencez à m'inquiéter.

Hermione n'avait pas prévu que ce qu'elle avait à lui dire allait l'inquiéter, son cœur se serra et d'un coup elle eut peur, peur qu'il la rejette, peur qu'il n'assume pas et qu'elle se retrouve seule. Elle inspira et se lança.

\- Il y a deux mois, on a passé la nuit ensemble et suite à cette nuit j'ai commencé à être malade, je ne savais pas du tout ce que j'avais jusqu'à que l'évidence me frappe ….

Elle vit Severus se tendre et se redresser sur le fauteuil. Elle le vit se mettre à réfléchir et plus il réfléchissait plus la surprise s'affichait sur son visage.

\- Est-ce que tu … Vous êtes enceinte ?

Hermione fut surprise, elle ne savait pas si c'était la surprise qui l'avait prit de court mais il s'était vite rattrapé. Une douce sensation s'était installée en elle quand il avait utilisé le pronom « tu ».

\- J'ai fait une potion de grossesse il y a quelques semaines. Oui, je suis enceinte ...

* * *

 **BADABOOOOOM oui je suis vilaine de vous laissez en plan comme ça mais patience dans une semaine vous aurez enfin la réaction de Severus ! Les paris sont toujours ouvert pour sa réaction :p  
** **Je vous embrasse fort et à mercredi prochain :p**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello mes petits chats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi j'ai connu mieux ... Je dois de nouveau déménager mais bon c'est la vie !**

 **Bonne nouvelle ! L'OS est prévu pour le 1er Mai :p J'espère que vous serez nombreux !**

 **Je remercie toute les personnes qui me suivent chaque semaines, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre ! Je remercie ma super Beta aussi Kyra27 qui fait un travail de fou !**

 **Je tenais aussi à remercier mon amoureux qui, chaque jours, me soutient, m'aide à avancer et me comble de bonheur ! Et bien sûr me lit avec amour chaque mercredi et me suit depuis presque un an 3**

 **Missluciarogue Oui très vilaine :p Hahahaha t'inquiète pas voila le chapitre avec la réaction de Severus :p **

**Eileen1976 Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ce chapitre va pas te plaire si je compare tes reviews avec ma fic et le comportement de Severus x) Alors j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis même si j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur xD **

**Athina Hello, alors déja bienvenue sur ma fiction ! Merci pour ta review ! Alors désolée malheureusement je ne cède pas au gros yeux de chat potté ... Bon ok j'aurais cédée mais je dois rester diabolique et vous faire mariner un peu sinon c'est pas drôle :p ( je crois que ma meilleure amie Serpentard m'a contaminer ) après si tu veux me tuer fait la queue car y'en a déja avant toi ( dédicace à Lolo66 xD ) hahahaha :p**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter :p**

 **Page Fb : The World of Coraliine.**

 **Bonne lecture :p**

* * *

 **-** _J'ai fais une potion de grossesse il y a quelques semaines. Oui je suis enceinte ..._

Elle n'osait pas le regarder, était-il en colère ? Surprit ? Allait-il l'insulter ? Rien. Elle se décida à affronter son regard. Il avait le regard dans le vague, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose d'invisible posé sur la table, ses sourcils étaient froncés et il gardait le silence. A quoi pouvait-il penser ?

Après un long moment de silence, il sembla se reprendre.

\- Et … Il est de moi ?

\- Oui.

Severus fut étonné de la voir si sûre d'elle. Il savait qu'Hermione n'était pas le genre de fille qui allait coucher à droite et à gauche mais il devait avouer que l'espace d'un instant il avait eu peur que ce soit le cas. Peur ? Avait-il eu peur qu'elle ai couché avec un autre que lui ? Il essayait de nier ce sentiment qui s'insinuait en lui mais une seule phrase flottait dans son esprit « tu vas être papa » ! Et si elle ne voulait pas le garder ? Hermione le dévisageait toujours, attendant une réaction de sa part. Il essayait d'avoir un visage impassible mais tant d'émotions se battaient dans sa tête.

\- Est-ce que vous allez le .. ?

\- Oui ! Il est hors de questions que j'avorte ! S'emporta Hermione.

\- Calmez-vous, je ne vous demande pas de faire ce .. Genre de chose ! Au vue de la situation ils serait peut être temps qu'on se tutoie ?

\- D'accord. Je tenais à vous .. Te dire que je ne te demande rien en retour, c'est mon choix de le garder, je …

Severus remarqua qu'elle cherchait ses mots. Elle soupira.

\- Je ne vous oblige à rien dans cette grossesse.

\- Tu me prends pour quel genre d'homme ? Coupa t'il. C'est mon enfant! Je suis aussi responsable que toi. Je ne suis pas l'homme le plus facile à vivre mais je serais là pour toi et pour le bébé si tu veux bien que je t'aides.

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, Hermione sentait les larmes monter et couler sur ses joues. Elle pleurait ? Mais pourquoi ? Severus ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-il partir ? La réconforter ? Il se leva hésitant, et se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il l'a senti sursauter sous son geste, lever les yeux vers lui et sans s'y attendre, elle se retrouva dans ses bras à pleurer. Il se tendit malgré lui et peu à peu une douce chaleur l'envahi, il l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien. Je te le promets. Chuchota t-il à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Hermione se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, son odeur se posait sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter. Elle ne savait pas combien de minutes s'était écoulées mais à contre cœur elle s'écarta de lui et l'invita à se rasseoir sur le canapé à ses côtés.

\- Je sais que tout va bien se passer mais c'est tout le stress de ces deux dernières semaines et ce que tu m'as dit qui m'ont fait craquer.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir avant ?

\- Je n'étais pas sûre, j'avais peur de ta réaction aussi.

Elle le vit glisser sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je comprends. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très chaleureux ou qui montre ses émotions. Effectivement, cette nouvelle est un choc pour moi mais je veux être la pour notre enfant. Comme tu le sais, lors du procès, mes souvenirs ont été affichés au yeux de tous et tu as pu voir que mon père n'a pas été le meilleur père du monde donc je ne veux pas que mon enfant vive la même chose. Depuis la morsure de Nagini, j'ai l'impression que la vie me donne une deuxième chance.

Hermione frissonna en se rappelant cette fameuse nuit où l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur avait failli perdre la vie …

* * *

 **Voilaaaaa ! Alors verdict ?**

 **Rendez vous mercredi prochain pour un petit flash back :p**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi en gros stress ! Vendredi je rencontre les parents de mon chéri et j'avoue que je stress de fou ! Il essaie de me rassuré mais vue que ça marche pas vraiment il décide de s'amuses à me faire peur xD Par contre il m'a fait la plus belle des surprises vendredi pour nos deux mois *.***

 **Je vous remercie toujours d'être de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre ! Vous êtes déjà 60 sans parler des centaines de vus chaque semaines ! Vous êtes juste géniaux ! Dommage qu'on peut pas mettre des emojis j'aurais mis plein de petites têtes avec les yeux en coeur :p**

 **Merci à ma Beta qui fait un super boulot et je lui souhaite un bon rétablissement à ma choupiie :-***

 **Eileen1976 : Ne t'inquiète pas elle pardonne pas facilement tu le verra dans un petit moment, elle est dans le stress du moment mais elle va pas se laisser faire :p Hahaha je comprend mais c'est pas parce que maintenant elle lui a annoncer, qu'il veut s'impliquer que Hermione va tout accepter et que hop tout est pardonner et rabibocher :p je voulais un petit moment de répit avant de foutre le bordel j'en dis pas plus xD **

**Almayen : J'ai eu l'image de Severus qui met le bébé dans le chaudron et j'ai ris ... Beaucoup ris xD J'espère que ce flash back va te plaire car il a éprouvant à écrire ( pas d'inspiration xD ) **

**Missluciarogue Je croise les doigts pour toi demain et j'espère que tu aura de bonnes nouvelles ! En tout cas je t'envoie plein de bonnes ondes et pense fort à toi ! En attendant oui je suis diabolique de vous laissez en plan avant le flash back :p **

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre Reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter :p**

 **Page Fb : The World of Coraliine**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 *** FLASH BACK ***

Severus venait de s'écrouler sur le sol quand Hermione, Harry et Ron arrivèrent. Alors qu'Harry récupérait ses souvenirs dans la petite fiole, Severus lui disait ses dernières paroles avant de s'évanouir. Hermione essayait de réfléchir, trouver une solution quand elle aperçu une cheminée magique. Elle fouilla dans son sac extensible et poussa un cri de victoire.

\- Mais que fais-tu Hermione ? Demanda Ron.

\- J'ai une solution pour le sauver ! J'ai besoin de toi Ron !

Elle s'approcha de Severus.

\- Ron tu arriverais à le porter jusqu'à la cheminée ?

\- Je peux essayer oui.

Il se dirigea vers Severus et réussit tant bien que mal à le porter. Arrivé devant la cheminée, Ron s'installa et Hermione lança la poudre de cheminette en criant « Infirmerie » Ron et Severus disparurent dans un nuage de fumée vert. Hermione et Harry coururent vers l'infirmerie et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ils virent Mme Pomfresh qui courait partout entre les lits où reposaient de nombreux élèves.

\- Par Merlin … Soupira Hermione.

La guerre faisait énormément de dégâts. Mme Pomfresh aperçu Hermione et Harry et s'approcha d'eux, leur expliquant qu'elle avait retiré le poison du corps de Severus, qu'il était endormi dans une sorte de coma et que seul le temps pourrait leur dire s'il allait s'en sortir.

\- Harry faisait les cent pas et rendait Hermione de plus en plus nerveuse.

\- Harry ! Calme toi !

Harry s'arrêta, regarda Hermione et quand il vit son sac, une idée lui parvint d'un coup. Et si c'était la solution ? Il se rappela les derniers mots du professeur Snape.

\- C'est ça !

Hermione le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou puis s'approcha de lui.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui ? Oh désolé, je réfléchissais à voix haute. Je t'expliques, rappelle toi des paroles du professeur Snape quand il m'a donné ses souvenirs.

\- Au sujet de ta mère ?

\- Non, il a ajouté que grâce à ses souvenirs, on pourra vaincre le mage des ténèbres.

Harry se tourna vers Madame Pomfresh et lui demanda si elle savait où il pouvait trouver une pensine. Elle lui montra la porte au fond de l'infirmerie, Harry s'engouffra dans la pièce et n'en ressorti qu'une bonne heure après. Il semblait sonné et Hermione s'approcha doucement.

\- Harry ça va ?

\- Oui oui, c'était éprouvant mais je sais comment le vaincre, d'ailleurs je vais y aller de ce pas.

Hermione ne pu rajouter un mot qu'Harry s'élançait déjà vers une mort imminente.

Après de longues heures de bataille acharnée et de nombreux morts, la lumière avait vaincue les ténèbres. Le monde sorcier était sauvé mais malheureusement le deuil était présent. Hermione regardait ses amis pleurer leurs proches et son cœur souffrait de ne pas pouvoir leur apporter un peu de paix. Elle se dirigea en silence à l'infirmerie en espérant qu'une bonne nouvelle vienne égayer sa journée. Elle se dirigea vers le lit de Severus, il était si pâle mais semblait paisible.

\- Il reprend des forces. Je pense qu'il a de grandes chances de se réveiller

\- Oh Madame Pomfresh, vous m'avez fait peur ! Sursauta Hermione en l'entendant.

\- Je suis désolée je venais juste vous donner des nouvelles.

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis contente qu'il reprenne des forces. Je vous laisse.

Ce que Hermione ne savait pas c'est que Severus se réveilla quelques instants après.

 ***FIN DU FLASH BACK***

* * *

 **Voilaaaa ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **Rendez vous mercredi prochain pour la suite :p**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi a part un petit stress qui devrais se dissiper vendredi je pense, je suis méga heureuse ! Il fait méga soleil chez moi :p**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse ( ma vie est tellement passionnante xD ) la rencontre avec mes beaux parents c'est très bien passé! Ils sont très gentils et drôle :p**

 **Je remercie toute les nouvelles personnes qui ont rajouter ma fiction en favoris ! Rholalalala je vous aimes tellement ! Chaque semaines c'est avec plaisir que je poste le chapitre suivant et vous êtes chaque semaines plus nombreux *Plein de love sur vous***

 **Almayen : Haha oui tu avais raison ! A tu des dons de voyances ? J'en aurais bien besoin :p J'avoue la cheminée faisait gros mais j'ai galéré à trouver comment bien ****ficeler ce flash back xD**

 **Missluciarogue : Courage ma belle ! J'espère que la suite de la fic va te plaire ! **

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter :p**

 **Page FB : The World of Coraliine**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Severus remarqua qu'Hermione tremblait.

\- Hermione ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle remarqua le ton doux qu'il utilisait comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer.

\- Je repensais à cette soirée où tu as failli …

Sa gorge se noua et elle porta sa main à sa bouche pour retenir le sanglot qui menaçait de sortir. Severus ne savait pas quoi penser de cet aveu. Elle semblait tellement affectée par cette nuit, comme si … Non ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant tout laissait croire que c'était le cas. Elle se souciait de lui, de sa vie. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait toujours pensé qu'elle ne pouvait pas partager ses sentiments mais un doute, une lueur d'espoir commençait à germer en lui.

Il se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle, passa sa main sous son menton et releva son visage vers le sien. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Je suis là maintenant, pour toi et pour le …. Notre enfant.

Hermione sentait une douce chaleur s'insinuer en elle à l'endroit où la main de Severus la touchait. Elle remarqua leur proximité, son souffle se mélangeait à celui de Severus. A cet instant, la peur prit le dessus, elle toussota et s'éloigna de lui malgré que son cœur lui criait de se rapprocher de lui, de sentir encore ses mains sur elle, sa conscience lui rappela cette soirée où il l'avait traité comme une moins que rien. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à Severus, il semblait être une autre personne. D'un côté, elle était heureuse de ne pas se retrouver seule face à tout ça mais d'un autre, c'était de Severus qu'on parlait. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le croire et malheureusement seul le temps pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair.

\- Tu devrais te reposer.

\- Oui tu as raison, je commence à être fatiguée.

\- Je …

\- Oui Severus ?

\- Tu as déjà pris rendez vous avec un médicomage ?

\- Oui j'ai rendez-vous le sept mars à onze heures. Tu veux venir ?

Hermione avait hésité à lui demander de venir, ne sachant pas comment il allait réagir mais lorsqu'elle vit son regard s'illuminer l'espace d'une fraction de seconde elle su qu'elle avait bien fait.

\- Oui j'aimerais t'accompagner, enfin si cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Tu peux venir.

Le jour du rendez vous arriva rapidement et Hermione était impatiente. Severus et elle n'avaient pas eu le temps de se revoir avec leurs emplois du temps mais de temps en temps elle recevait un hibou de sa part pour demander de ses nouvelles ou proposer des nouveautés sur la grossesse. Hermione ne savait pas encore comment elle devait se comporter envers lui mais elle était rassurée de le savoir à ses côtés dans cette incroyable aventure.

Elle avait parlé avec Ginny et Luna quelques jours plus tôt et les deux jeunes filles avaient exprimé le souhait de les voir se rapprocher grâce à cette nouvelle mais même si Hermione avait espéré la même chose, elle se doutait que Severus n'allait pas s'abaisser à sortir avec elle juste parce qu'elle était la mère de son enfant.

D'un coup, une voix lui parvint depuis le salon. Quand on parle du loup se dit elle.

* * *

 **Voilaaaaa que pensez vous de l'attitude de Severus ? Est ce que ça va durer ? Tel est la question MOUAHAHAHAHA euh hum faut je me calme xD**

 **A mercredi prochain :p**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi super bien ! Le jeu Hogwarts Mystery est enfin sortie ainsi que Avengers ! J'ai déja commencée à jouer a HP et il est vraiment bien fait :p Et vous, vous y jouer ? Ou allez le télécharger ?**

 **Normalement dans un semaine je poste l'OS, si ma Beta à le temps sinon ça sera repousser. La semaine prochaine je poste soi l'OS soi le chapitre 26 et ensuite la semaine d'après soi l'OS ( si pas finis ) soi rien, malheureusement j'ai pas eu le temps de continuer a écrire entre mon chéri, mes soucis personnels et ma Beta est assez occupée aussi donc la semaine prochaine je vais essayer d'avancer un max et envoyer à ma Beta que je remercie absolument pour son super travail !**

 **Missluciarogue : Oh bon courage avec ta petite puce ! Ca doit pas être évident quand les bébés font leur dents :O **

**Eileen1976 : Désolé que tu trouve qu'ils sont court pourtant ils font plus de 600 mots ( Hors introduction ) malheureusement je préfère les chapitres court mais je vais essayer de mettre un paragraphe en plus a partir du chapitre 27. **

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter :p**

 **Page Fb : The World of Coraliine.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _D'un coup, une voix lui parvint. Quand on parle du loup se dit elle._

\- Hermione ?

Hermione sentait son cœur fondre à chaque fois qu'elle entendait son prénom dans sa bouche.

\- Oui je suis là, j'arrive. Répondit-elle.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et sortie de la chambre. Severus se tenait devant sa bibliothèque, à feuilleter un livre de potion.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer.

Il se retourna vivement et l'espace d'un instant elle vit la surprise sur son visage.

\- Je t'ai attendu devant la grande salle comme convenu mais ne te voyant pas arriver, je suis venu voir si tout allait bien. Le tableau m'a laissé entrer.

\- Oh, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre … J'étais dans mes pensées.

\- Je t'ai connue plus ponctuelle. Ne prends pas cette habitude, je ne veux pas que notre enfant la prenne aussi. Grogna t'il en se retournant vers la porte d'entrée.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se renfrogna, elle avait oublié à quel point il pouvait être impitoyable. Il marchait vite comme s'il fuyait quelque chose, Hermione en profita pour le regarder. A certains moments, pris sur le fait par exemple, elle parvenait à voir son véritable visage. Comme ce soir là, quand elle lui a avoué sa grossesse, il avait laissé tomber le masque et Hermione n'avait eu qu'une envie : découvrir d'avantage l'homme derrière cette carapace. Mais aussitôt une partie de lui dévoilée, il s'empressait de s'enfermer à nouveau dans sa carapace.

\- Dépêchons nous si nous voulons être à l'heure.

Elle manqua de peu de lui rentrer dedans.

\- Prend mon bras, je vais transplaner.

\- Je peux le faire Severus ! Je ne suis pas encore en sucre !

\- Hermione, murmura t'il, je veux juste t'aider. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à notre enfant.

Elle suivi son regard et remarqua qu'il hésitait à toucher son ventre comme s'il avait peur de se brûler. Elle lui prit doucement la main et la posa sur son ventre. Il releva les yeux vers elle et y vit une lueur d'espoir dans son regard puis comme à son habitude il se referma, retira sa main de son ventre, prit la main d'Hermione et transplana. Quelques secondes plus tard, il lâcha sa main et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.  
Hermione ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait d'arriver, quelques secondes plus tôt, ils partageaient un moment intime et la seconde d'après une tornade glacée s'était abattue sur elle.

\- Hermione ! Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes tes rêveries.

Elle sursauta et se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle d'attente, le stress commença à monter. Elle se triturait les doigts, regardant sans cesse l'horloge.

Une main se posa sur la sienne la forçant à se calmer.

\- Calme toi. Tout va bien se passer. Je me demandais si tu voulais que je vi...

\- Oui !

Elle avait crié sans sans rendre compte.

\- Désolée, oui j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes.

\- Mlle Granger ?

\- Oui. Dit elle en se levant.

Severus se leva à son tour et tendit sa main vers la médicomage.

\- Vous devez être le papa ? Suivez-moi.

* * *

 **Alors vos avis ?**

 **Rendez vous peut être la semaine prochaine ! Suivez mes info sur ma page fb je vous en dirais plus quand quelques jours :p**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi j'avoue que le moral est pas top ! Enfin bon déja avant tout je voulais vous parler d'un défi, lancé par une youtubeuse Laura Calu, auquel j'ai participé sur ma page, qui consiste à envoyer "chier" les dictactes de la mode qui nous oblige à ressembler aux mannequins des magazines pour l'été. Vous en avez sûrement entendu parler c'est #ObjectifBikiniFermeTaGueule, j'avoue que j'ai jamais accepter la prise de poids que j'avais pris ces dernières années et que poster cette photo était dur mais voir autant de soutien, que ça touche les gens m'a conforter dans mon choix et m'a permis de mieux me sentir dans mon corps même si j'ai encore du mal a m'assumer totalement enfin voila petit blabla perso xD Je vous conseille d'allez voir sur la page de cette youtubeuse afin de lutter contre tout ces mannequins retoucher qui nous disent à quoi on doit ressembler.**

 **Je voulais aussi vous parler d'une interview que j'ai faite y'a une semaine sur une page que j'adore :p Allez voir sur ma page :p**

 **On arrive enfin à la cause de ma baisse de moral ... Comme vous le verrez c'est un chapitre très court ... Malheureusement j'ai eu un gros problème d'ordinateur et j'ai perdu mes chapitres y compris la suite de celui la ... Donc je décide de mettre ma fic en pause un mois histoire de tout réécrire et que ma Beta aie le temps de corriger. Je suis vraiment navré et dégoutée ! Heureusement j'ai réussi a sauver cette petite partie ( que j'avais écris sur mon téléphone à la base )**

 **Je remercie toute les personnes qui ont été lire mon OS la semaine dernière, et ceux qui chaque semaines viennent me lire ! Je remercie aussi ma super Beta :p**

 **Bon je vais en rester c'est mieux je m'excuse encore pour le chapitre et pour ce mois de pause.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

La médicomage s'installa à son bureau et prit le dossier d'Hermione qui s'installait en face avec Severus.

\- Bonjour, lors de notre dernier rendez vous, je vous avais informé qu'il était trop tôt pour faire une échographie et vous revoilà aujourd'hui avec le futur papa. Dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Oui effectivement.

Elle regarda Severus à ses côtés, qui comme à son habitude ne laissait rien paraître.

\- Comment vous portez-vous sinon ? Nausées ? Vomissements ? Douleurs ?

\- Non rien à part quelques nausées ces derniers jours. Il m'arrive aussi quelques fois d'être ballonnée, depuis une semaine.

\- Je vois, ce n'est rien de grave, dans quelques semaines vous aller sentir sa présence. Je vous prie de vous installer sur la table, dit elle en désignant de la main une table d'auscultation. Et descendez légèrement votre pantalon Monsieur ?

\- Severus Snape.

\- Monsieur Snape, vous pouvez vous installer sur la chaise à ses côtés.

Hermione s'allongea sur la table avec Severus près d'elle. La médicomage s'assit et elle vit Hermione se tendre en relevant son haut.

\- Je vais vous expliquer comment cela va se passer. Tout d'abord, je vais allez chercher une lotion qui va permettre au ondes de la baguette de traverser le placenta afin d'entendre et voir le bébé. Avez vous des questions ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Vous semblez tendue, tout va bien ?

\- Oui enfin je crois.

\- C'est votre premier bébé ?

\- Oui, il a fallu une unique fois et me voilà.

La médicomage vit Severus baisser la tête face face à cet aveu.

\- Donc c'est une grossesse non désirée? Demanda t elle.

\- Oui … Ce n'était certes pas prévu dans mes plans mais je … Je refuse de …

Hermione arrêta net sa phrase, elle commençait à paniquer, les larmes menaçaient de couler. Severus s'aperçu de son trouble et serra sa main dans la sienne. Hermione le remercia d'un petit sourire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer. On va déjà voir comment se porte votre enfant et après on parlera de la suite. Je vais chercher la lotion.

Elle s'éclipsa quelques secondes et revint avec une baguette et une lotion puis s'installa sur le tabouret à côté d'Hermione.

\- Bien, êtes-vous prête ?

* * *

 **Voila j'espère que ce mini chapitre vous plaira ...**

 **Je posterais sur ma page fb l'avancée de l'écriture de ma fic et j'ai essayer de faire au plus vite histoire que vous attendez pas trop.**

 **A très vite !**


	27. Chapter 27

**HELLOOOOO MES CHATS ! Ouiiii je suis de retour ... Pour vous jouer un mauvais touuuuur * Les fans de pokémon vont se reconnaître, plein d'amour sur vous !***

 **Comment allez vous ? Moi super ! Dans une semaine je signe le bail de mon futur appartement, tout va bien avec mon chéri, demain c'est la fête de la musique ( j'adore la musique et danser :p ) et j'ai réussi à réécrire déja 4 chapitres !**

 **Désolé encore d'avoir pris plus longtemps que prévu mais j'ai eu un coup de blues à perdre mes chapitres et puis ensuite l'adorable princesse de ma Bêta était malade donc elle devais s'en occuper, elle a quand même prit la peine de corriger, lundi soir, le chapitre malgré son emploi du temps méga chargé ! Je vous est déja dit que c'était ma Wonder Woman :p Je lui envoie plein de bisous à elle et sa fille trop parfaite :p**

 **Techniquement, si tout va bien, le prochain chapitre sera mercredi 27 juin :p**

 **J'aimerais vous remercie encore, on a dépassé les 20 000 vus !**

 **Page FB : The World of Coraliine**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre Reine J.K Rowling je ne fais que les emprunter :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Bien, êtes-vous prête ?

Hermione souffla, ferma les yeux et acquiesça de la tête. La médicomage déposa la lotion sur le bas du ventre d'Hermione qui sursauta sous la fraîcheur du produit. Une bulle se forma au dessus de son ventre.

\- Le voilà. S'exclama la médicomage.

Hermione ouvrit rapidement les yeux et regarda la bulle. Elle scrutait, fronçait les sourcils ce qui fit rire la médicomage.

\- Ici, regardez, montra t-elle, vous voyez cette petite masse ? C'est la tête de votre enfant et là ce sont ses bras et ici ses jambes.

Hermione sentait son cœur battre lorsque la médicomage lui montrait du doigt son bébé. Elle regarda Severus et fut étonnée de le voir ému, ses yeux brillaient et il serrait sa main. Elle se sentit fondre. Elle tourna son visage à nouveau vers la bulle. Un sanglot se perdit dans sa gorge, elle luttait pour ne pas fondre en larmes face à son bébé. Son bébé. Quel beau mot qui inspirait l'espoir et l'amour.

\- Voulez-vous entendre le cœur battre ? Demanda la médicomage.

\- Oui.

Hermione se retourna vivement, Severus avait répondu avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de répondre. Elle croisa le regard de ce dernier et lui fit un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la bulle.

Severus n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il voyait. Comment pouvait-il représenter autant dans sa vie alors qu'il était si petit ? Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué mais il savait que quoi qu'il arrive il protégerait son enfant contre monts et marées. Même Voldemort en personne ne pourrait rien faire face à lui s'il devait protéger son enfant tant l'amour qu'il lui portait était immense.

BO-BOOM BO-BOOM BO-BOOM

Severus avait l'impression d'entendre la plus belle mélodie que jamais il ne lui avait été donné d'entendre. Il regarda Hermione, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il leva la main vers elle et les essuya.

BO-BOOM BO-BOOM BO-BOOM

Hermione sentit la main de Severus se poser sur sa joue, essuyer quelques larmes. Elle le regarda avec tendresse et s'aperçut que ses yeux étaient brillants. Elle se sentait tellement heureuse à cet instant précis. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, ils étaient dans leur bulle avec leur bébé …

\- Voilà pour aujourd'hui, dit la médicomage, rassurez-vous, tout est normal. Sa taille est parfaite et il se développe bien. Votre bébé se porte comme un charme.

Hermione souffla de soulagement, elle avait été stressée toute la semaine après avoir lu de nombreux articles sur les différentes maladies et pathologies. La médicomage lui tendit un mouchoir afin qu'elle s'essuie les yeux.

\- Pour l'instant, tout avance bien, je propose qu'on se revoit dans deux mois pour la prochaine échographie, on parlera de ce qui vous attend pour le troisième trimestre. N'oubliez pas vos prises de sang mensuelles d'ici notre prochain rendez-vous. Avez vous des questions ?

Hermione questionna Severus du regard, qui fit non de la tête. Elle l'imita.

\- D'accord, alors je vous conseille d'éviter de vous stressser inutilement. Vous pouvez voir avec ma secrétaire pour prendre rendez-vous. Dit la médicomage.

Sur ces mots ils se levèrent, saluèrent la médicomage et sortirent du cabinet. Une fois le rendez vous prit, Hermione n'eut qu'une hâte, rentrer dans ses appartements.

* * *

 **Alors que pensez vous de la réaction d'Hermione et Severus ?**

 **Alors fille ou garçon ?**

 **Préparez vous les problèmes arrivent bientôt :p**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi épuisée comme pas possible, je vient de passez 5h à démonter les meubles, ranger, commencer à faire les cartons, j'ai du préparer mon entretien de demain enfin bref le bordel voila pourquoi j'ai oublié de poster le chapitre ce matin.**

 **Je remercie ma super Bêta qui gère de fou pour corriger les chapitres aussi rapidement que possible ! Merci à vous tous qui lisez ma fiction chaque semaines :p**

 **Je vous embête pas plus avec mon blabla, je suis fatiguée alors je vais vous laissez avec le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

 **Bonne lecture :p**

 **P.S : je vais souvent faire des bonds dans le temps dans les prochains chapitres et la fin de la fiction va bientôt arriver.**

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé et Hermione avait reprit sa routine scolaire, les examens approchaient et le stress des élèves commençait à déteindre sur elle. Cacher sa grossesse rajoutait du stress en plus donc elle avait décidé d'aller parler à Mcgonagall afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle et elle avait peur de sa réaction, de lire de la déception dans son regard.

Son petit ventre commençait à se voir de plus en plus mais heureusement pour elle, les robes de sorciers pourraient la cacher encore quelques semaines. Severus de son côté était aux petits soins, ce qui étonnait Hermione. Quand il la croisait dans les couloirs il l'aidait à porter ses livres, il lui envoyait des potions relaxantes ou il envoyait un elfe lui demander si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit certains soirs. Hermione trouvait cela adorable surtout venant de lui.

La sonnerie de fin de classe la fit sortir de ses pensées, elle ramassa les copies d'examens puis décida de profiter de son heure de libre pour aller voir Minerva Mcgonogall.

\- Entrez. Lança cette dernière une fois qu'Hermione eut frappé à sa porte.

\- Bonjour Minerva. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Oh Hermione, asseyez-vous. Je vais très bien et vous ?

Hermione sentait la chaleur monter en même temps que le stress.

\- Je suis venue vous voir pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle, enfin, elle est bonne pour moi, même si malheureusement cela risque d'être compliqué par la suite mais …

\- Hermione. Venez-en aux faits ma chère.

\- Oui, je suis désolée, avec les examens et cette nouvelle je suis un peu stressée. Voilà je suis enceinte. Depuis quatre mois.

La surprise put se lire sur le visage de Minerva quand un rire venu de nul part brisa le silence.

\- Albus Dumbledore !

\- Oui ma chère Minerva ?

\- Avez-vous perdu la tête ?

\- Non absolument pas, j'attendais cette nouvelle avec impatience.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il attendait cette nouvelle ? Ce n'était pourtant pas prémédité.

\- Rappelez-vous Minerva, je vous avais dit que l'amour et des cris de bébé allaient frapper Poudlard cette année. Rigola Dumbledore.

\- Mais … Par Merlin allez rire ailleurs Albus ! Pesta Minerva.

\- Ma petite Hermione, laissez lui une chance, seul le véritable amour peut le sauver d'une triste vie.

Sur ces mots, il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter le tableau. Hermione restait stupéfaite et sa gorge devenait sèche.

\- Bon Hermione, qu'avez vous prévu ?

\- Je … Je vais assurer mes cours jusqu'au bout, je proposerais un poste d'assistante pour les deux derniers mois de grossesse si vous êtes d'accord.

\- Je vous soutiendrais quoi que vous décidiez Hermione, je suppose que vous savez dans quoi vous vous embarquez ?

\- Oui, enfin je pense. J'avoue que ce n'était pas prévu et que ça chamboule tout mais avoir votre soutient ainsi que celui du père de l'enfant est vraiment primordial pour moi.

\- Puis je espérer savoir qui est le père ?

\- Je ne sais pas s'il sera d'accord pour que son identité soit dévoilée. Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé de ce qu'on fera quand le bébé arrivera. Mais, rassurez vous, je lui en parlerais.

\- Je vous fait confiance Hermione. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou si vous avez besoin d'aide ou besoin de parler. Je voulais aussi vous annoncer que Mme Bibine est en congé maladie suite à une chute donc j'ai engagé une professeur remplaçante donc je voulais savoir si vous seriez d'accord pour lui faire visiter Poudlard et lui donner quelques conseils ?

\- Oui bien sûr, quand doit-elle arriver ?

\- Après demain. Vous la verrez au banquet du petit déjeuner. Je vous remercie Hermione.

\- D'accord j'irais la voir. Je vais bientôt reprendre les cours alors je vous laisse. Bonne journée et merci encore Minerva.

\- C'est normal. Bonne journée.

Hermione sortie rapidement du bureau et souffla. Elle s'était angoissée pour rien mais les paroles de Dumbledore résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Que voulait-il dire par «laissez lui une chance, seul le véritable amour peut le sauver d'une triste vie». Elle sentait le mal de tête arriver.

* * *

 **Voilaaaaa j'espère que le chapitre vous à plu :p**

 **Bientôt les problèmes arrivent héhéhé**

 **A Mercredi prochain !**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi stressée, entre les cartons, papiers et tout ce qui va avec le déménagement je me perd xD**

 **Grande nouvelle ! Je vais accueillir vendredi ( ou samedi ) une magnifique petite chatte que je vais appeler Lumos ( Dédicace à HP obligé ) et mi août, mon chéri va chercher un adorable petit chat qui va s'appeler Nox :p Je sens qu'on va recevoir un gros tas d'amour cet été :p**

 **Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux chaque semaines et pfiou ça me rempli d'amour et me donne l'envie de continuer !**

 **Ce chapitre est pas très long et c'est fait exprès je voulais faire faire du suspens héhéhé :p**

 **Je vous annonce que je posterais le prochain chapitre samedi 14 juillet et dorénavant je posterais ensuite le samedi ( c'est plus facile pour moi vue que la semaine je suis occupée entre les cartons et papiers xD )**

 **Disclamer : Les personnes appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

 **Page Fb : The World of Coraliine**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione rencontra Miss Marine Denevo qui allait remplacer Mme Bibine. C'était une très jolie jeune femme, qui était passionnée de sport, de potions et d'astrologie, elle avait passé une partie de ses études à Poudlard puis à Ilvermorny.

\- Oh bonjour Professeur Snape ! Ravie de vous revoir. Lança Marine d'un ton enjoué.

\- … Bonjour Miss ?

\- Oui désolée, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Marine Denevo j'ai étudié à Poudlard il y a quelques années.

\- Oui je me souviens, vous étiez à Serdaigle non ?

\- Oui oui c'est ça. Dit elle avec un grand sourire. Cela me fait plaisir que vous vous souveniez de moi !

\- Vous étiez une très bonne élève dans ma classe. Que devenez vous ?

A ces mots, Hermione sentit une pointe de jalousie se glisser en elle. Elle les voyait parler avec entrain de potions et Severus semblait tellement à l'aise avec elle. Et si elle lui plaisait ? Respire Hermione, ils parlent juste entre collègues ! Elle se leva et se dirigea vers ses appartements afin de préparer ses affaires pour la journée. Cependant, la porte à peine fermée, elle fondit en larmes. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Elle ne le savait pas ou plutôt ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Elle avait peur, peur de cette femme qui arrivait à tenir une conversation entière avec Severus, elle avait sentit qu'ils entraient dans leur bulle et qu'elle n'était pas conviée. Et s'il la laissait tomber elle et l'enfant ? Non c'était impossible … Mais pourtant rien ne pouvait certifier qu'il ne le ferait pas, après tout ils n'étaient pas mariés et il ne lui avait pas promis fidélité.

Minerva avait annoncée la grossesse d'Hermione ainsi qu'un poste d'assistante mais deux semaines plus tard, personne n'avait postulé et le moral d'Hermione baissait au fil des jours, Marine Denevo avait rapidement prit ses marques et malheureusement avait rapidement prit une place dans la vie de Severus, ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble, à parler de potions, des dernières avancées dans cette matière. Ils étaient même allez au match de Quidditch une semaine plutôt et Hermione avait du mal à trouver sa place et alors qu'elle avait besoin de Severus, il devenait plus distant.

Hermione était assise dans le parc, en ce mois de mai, il faisait très bon et elle en profitait pour lire un bon livre assise contre un arbre, le soleil faisait briller le lac et la vue était magnifique. C'était un des seuls moments où Hermione ne pensait pas à Severus ou à sa situation. Elle caressait son ventre quand soudain elle sentit un coup. Son premier coup ! Elle se releva d'un coup.

\- Oh par merlin !

Elle sentit un deuxième coup puis un troisième. C'était léger mais la sensation était magique. Elle ressenti un élan d'amour et elle regretta que Severus ne soit pas présent à ce moment là. Mais oui c'était ça ! Elle devait le trouver pour qu'il ressente cette sensation d'amour et de bonheur avec elle.

\- Continue à bouger mon adorable petit sorcier, je vais trouver ton papa.

Elle sentait les larmes monter, comment un simple petit mouvement de ce bébé pouvait lui faire ressentir autant d'émotions. Elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment et descendit vers les cachots. Elle arriva rapidement devant les appartements de Severus et sur le coup de l'excitation, elle entra sans frapper.

\- Severus ! Il faut que tu … Oh par merlin …

* * *

 **BOOOOOOM ! Que va t il se passer ? Des idées ? :p :p**

 **A très vite !**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello mes chats comment allez vous ? Moi super bien ! J'ai enfin retrouver mon chéri !**

 **Vous êtes allez voir les feux d'artifice ? Je les est vus grâce à mon meilleur ami qui y était et m'a appeler en facetime xD**

 **Depuis une semaine j'ai enfin accueilli ma petite Nox, au début c'était compliqué mais on commence à s'apprivoiser lol Avez vous des chats ? des animaux ? Quand je vivais chez ma génitrice j'avais un zoo, ça allait de serpents à des poules xD**

 _ **Raphaella-Ludovic-Raphael-Donovan Louane-Alisa :**_ **Voila la suite, tu verra bien si tu avais raison :p Hâte d'avoir ton avis :)**

 _ **Missluciarogue :**_ **Hello ma belle ! Ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles et merci pour la review ! J'espère que ça va mieux ?**

 _ **Almayen :**_ **Rhalala ta review me fait toujours autant marrer xD**

 _ **Athina :**_ **Merci pour ta review ! Hahaha mystère :p On va enfin savoir :p**

 **Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse profiter du chapitre :p**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

* * *

- _Severus ! Il faut que tu …. Oh par merlin …._

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Severus et Marine. Cette scène était insoutenable et alors que Severus avançait vers Hermione d'un air affolé, cette dernière s'enfuie sous les appels de Severus. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve de croire que tout avait changé ? Qu'elle avait pu réussir à percer sa carapace ? Qu'elle était spéciale à ses yeux ? Elle n'était que la femme qui allait donner naissance à son enfant.

\- Hermione ! Laisse moi t'expliquer !

Severus l'appelait en vain, que s'était il passé ? Même lui ne comprenait pas, Marine était venue dans ses quartiers afin de lui montrer un article qu'elle avait découvert quelques jours plus tôt elle s'était empressé de l'embrasser et sous la surprise il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et la voix d'Hermione l'avait sortit de ses pensées. Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer ce qui se passait sous ses yeux et maintenant la femme qu'il aimait s'enfuyait.

Après de longues minutes à lui courir après il réussi à lui attraper le bras. Hermione lui faisait face maintenant et il ressenti une vive douleur quand il vit son visage baigné de larmes. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit mais son corps se mit à agir tout seul et il prit Hermione dans ses bras. Cette dernière se débattait.

\- Elle ne représente rien pour moi, Hermione. Tu es la seule.

Il répétait inlassablement cette phrase en serrant Hermione dans ses bras. Elle était maintenant immobile. Il se redressa, la libérant un peu. Son visage était face au sien, il leva la main et essuya quelques larmes qui coulaient encore.

\- Elle ne représente rien pour moi. Elle devait me montrer un article et profitant d'un moment d'inattention de ma part, elle était en train de m'embrasser et tu es arrivée. Jamais je n'aurais répondu a son baiser tu dois me croire. Elle n'est rien …

Elle ne répondit pas et se contentait de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. Avait-elle bien entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit.

\- Hermione ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

\- Je suis la seule ? Demanda t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je … Oui. Finit-il par avouer.

Il se détacha d'elle et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en baissant la tête. Comment avait-il pu lui avouer ça ?

\- Severus … Parle moi.

Mais pour toute réponse, il prit son courage à deux mains et passa une main sur sa joue avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne bougea pas afin de lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à réagir, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit son baiser.

Il passa sa main sur son ventre puis sursauta.

\- Mais … J'ai reçu un coup … Hermione ?

\- C'est ton enfant qui réagit. C'est ça que je venais t'annoncer …

A cet instant plus rien ne comptait pour Severus, il se laissa tomber à genoux, déposa ses deux mains sur le ventre d'Hermione. Il n'en revenait pas, c'était une sensation incroyable.

\- Bonjour petit bébé, c'est ton papa. Alors, te voilà grand, tu bouges maintenant. Murmura t-il au ventre d'Hermione.

Hermione était attendrie devant cette scène et tout naturellement elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Severus. Il était tellement ému et fier de sentir son enfant bouger sous ses doigts que quand il releva la tête, Hermione pu voir ses yeux briller et elle pensa que maintenant tout irait bien. s(auf qu'elle ne vit pas, cachée dans l'ombre, Marine avait vue tout la scène.) (Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, cétait Marine cachée dans l'ombre qui avait vu toute la scène.) Comment avait il pu la laisser pour courir après cette Hermione ? Elle serra des poings et décida qu'elle allait se venger.

* * *

 **Voilaaaaaaa fini pour aujourd'hui ! La suite samedi prochain :p**

 **Y'aura plein de petits rebondissements dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **A bientôt :p**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello mes chats ! DESOLEEEEEEE ! J'étais en plein cartons et bordel que j'ai oublier de poster le chapitre :O**

 **Comment allez vous ? Moi je suis genre MEGA SUREXCITÉE ! Dans 7 jours c'est l'anniversaire de mon chéri, dans 10jours mon déménagement et dans 20 jours mon anniversaire :p en plus la foire arrive dans ma ville demain !**

 **Aujourd'hui c'était le bordel ! J'ai du démonter mon armoire, préparer tout ce qui va à la déchetterie demain, continuer les cartons, j'ai failli mourir 10 fois et quand enfin j'avais fini et réussi à survivre et BAM je me plante une vis dans le talon :O y avait du sang partout et grosse douleur ! Je suis tellement douée je sais ! Mon chéri a dit que tout le week end il va s'occuper de moi :p**

 **Je voulais vous dire aussi que vue que la semaine prochaine je serais en plein déménagement et que ma ligne internet sera entrain de déménager aussi il faudra attendre le samedi 4 si tout va bien ! Croisez les doigts lol**

 _ **Almayen : Hahaha tu verra :p plein de bisous !**_

 _ **MissLuciaRogue : Courage ! voila nouveau chapitre ! A très vite :p**_

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter :p**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le soleil faisait apparaître de doux reflets sur les murs lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser où elle se trouvait. La chambre de Severus. Comment était-elle arrivée ici ?

Elle essaya de se remémorer la soirée, elle se rappela que Severus lui avait avoué qu'elle était la seule pour lui. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner quand elle se rappela à quel point elle avait été émue de le voir si troublé et sans sa carapace. Ils avaient parlés ensemble une partie de la nuit et elle avait dû s'endormir. Mais comment avait-elle pu se retrouver dans son lit. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et sentit son bébé bouger.

\- Bonjour petit bébé, tu as l'air bien réveillé ...

TOC. TOC. TOC.

Elle vit apparaître la tête de Severus dans l'embrasure de la porte. Inconsciemment elle remonta la couette sur sa poitrine.

\- Bonjour, je venais te réveiller car les cours vont bientôt reprendre.

\- Oh d'accord merci. Je voulais savoir … Hier soir ? Est ce que nous … ?

\- Non non, tu t'es endormie alors je t'es déposée dans le lit, je me disais que tu dormirais mieux que sur le canapé.

Il repensa à ce moment, il était déjà tard et les yeux d'Hermione commençaient à se fermer et lorsque quelques minutes plus tard elle dormait profondément il l'avait admirée quelques instants. Il avait ensuite passé sa main dans son dos et sous ses cuisses. Lorsque sa tête se fut calée contre son torse, son parfum de melon lui parvint aux narines il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : sentir encore et encore cette odeur.

Il l'a déposa doucement sur le lit, ses cheveux encerclaient son magnifique visage, ses lèvres étaient entrouverte et il ne résista pas à déposer un tendre baiser sur le coin de sa bouche avant de sortir en trombe de la chambre faisant voler ses capes.

Il avait passé la nuit à regarder le plafond, à se demander comment il avait eu peur de perdre Hermione à cause de Marine, comment il lui avait couru après et s'était dévoilé. Il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Voyant que le soleil se levait il s'étira, la journée allait être longue. Il appela son elfe de maison et lui demanda de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, toqua et entra, il remarqua qu'Hermione était réveillée, il l'avait vue se toucher le ventre pendant quelques secondes avant et cette image lui avait réchauffé le cœur mais qu'avait elle pu chuchoter à son ventre.

Comme l'avait prédit Severus la journée passa rapidement, ils ne revirent pas Marine de la journée mais Hermione sentait sur elle peser les regards. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner elle eu la visite d'un hibou avec la gazette du jour. Elle n'était pas abonnée alors pourquoi ? Elle le déplia et son visage devint aussi blanc que son assiette.

On pouvait lire en couverture : SCANDALE ET COUCHERIE A POUDLARD ! UN PROFESSEUR MET ENCEINTE UNE DE SES ANCIENNES ELEVES ! SEVERUS SNAPE ET HERMIONE GRANGER LE COUPLE INTERDIT ! Article page 5 !

Hermione déglutit difficilement, Rita Skeeter ! Comment avait-elle pu savoir que Severus était le père ? Elle n'avait même pas encore parlé à Severus du fait de l'annoncer aux gens ou non et voilà que maintenant tout le monde magique était au courant ! Hermione sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand elle réalisa que Severus allait croire que c'était elle la source ! En parlant du loup, il venait de rentrer dans la grande salle, elle croisa son regard et frissonna d'appréhension. Son regard était noir et froid. Sa mâchoire se contracta quand il arriva devant elle.

\- Dehors ! Tout de suite ! Grogna t-il.

Hermione croisa le regard de Minerva qui lui adressa un petit sourire de soutien avant de sortir à la suite de Severus.

* * *

 **Rhalala Rita Skeeter qui fout son bordel xD**

 **Alors que pensez vous que Severus va dire ou réagir ?**

 **A très vite :p**


	32. APARTEE

**Hello mes chats, comment allez vous ?**

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais juste un petit aparté. Malheureusement je suis en plein déménagement et mon internet sera couper sûrement dans les jours qui vont arriver et je ne sais pas quand ce dernier sera installé dans le futur appartement et puis ma super Beta, que j'ai oublier dans les précédent chapitres, **JE M EN EXCUSE ENCORE ma choupiie d'amour ! Elle fait un super boulot et avec le stress j'oublie de la remercier alors je lui fait un MEGA SUPER MERCI PLEIN D'AMOUUUUUR !**

Enfin voilà je voulais dire que moi ayant mon déménagement, l'anniversaire de mon chéri, nos 6mois puis mon anniversaire et ma Beta qui a le baptême de sa fille a préparer et son futur voyage a programmer ça va être difficile de poster le prochain chapitre avant au moins 2 bonnes semaines voir 3 … Je sais que vous attendez la suite avec impatience malheureusement c'est un peu compliquer de tout gérer mais je vous promet qu'on va faire le maximum pour vite revenir !

Je vous envoie plein de bisous, vous allez me manquer et je vous retrouve très vite !


	33. Chapter 33

**Helloooooo mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi je suis super heureuse de vous retrouvez !**

 **Tout d'abord je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir laissez deux mois sans chapitres, j'avoue que le mois d'août à été sacrément chargé ! Pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas sur ma page Facebook, j'ai été en plein déménagement, je vous dis pas la galère de monter les meubles et cartons sur quatre étages avec plus de trente degrés xD Ensuite il y a eu mon anniversaire où j'ai été énormément gâtée par mon chéri qui m'a offert plein de trucs HP et Pokémon et bien sûr le plus beau jours de ma vie : le douze août on est allées voir les étoiles filantes et au moment où une sublime étoile filante passe je retrouve mon chéri à genou une bague à la main ! Comment vous dire l'émotion de fou ! Bien sûr j'ai dit OUI :p :p**

 **Par contre grosses déception j'ai pas pu allez au Marathon HP :( Bien sûr le Kinépolis refait un marathon avec un film par semaine mais ça fait un sacré coups donc je vais peut être juste aller voir les deux derniers, Et vous avez vous eu le droit a un marathon HP ?**

 **Et bien sûr j'ai aussi eu les galère de net, ma Beta était tout aussi occuper que moi pour le mois d'août et septembre mais nous revoilà :p**

 **Je tiens à la remercie encore une fois et de m'excuser de l'avoir oublier dans les anciens chapitres alors qu'elle fait un super boulot ! Je t'aime fort ma super Kyra27 !**

 **Je vais arrêter avec mon blabla ennuyant et vous laissez avec le nouveau chapitre :p**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais les emprunter :p**

* * *

Lorsque Hermione arriva dans le couloir, elle vit Severus faire les cent pas, sa cape virevoltait dans tous les sens. Elle s'approcha doucement et sursauta quand Severus s'arrêta brusquement et s'avança vers elle.

\- J'espère que tu n'as rien à voir avec tout ça ?

Hermione n'en revenait pas qu'il lui demande ça et qu'il ose la soupçonner. Elle leva le regard vers lui, ses sourcils étaient froncés, son nez retroussé et Severus su qu'il allait avoir des ennuis.

\- J'espère que c'est une blague ! Comment oses-tu m'accuser ? Je n'ai même pas parlé à Minerva de notre relation et à part mes amis proches, personne n'est au courant et je sais qu'ils n'iront jamais voir cette … Rita Skeeter ! On la déteste tous ! Et que tu oses m'accuser me met hors de moi !

\- Je …

\- Non Severus ! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi et en voilà la preuve !

Severus s'approcha d'elle mais elle recula. Elle le regarda avec colère.

\- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui a confiance en moi, qui me soutiens mais ce n'est pas possible avec toi ! Je … Je ne peux pas continuer. Dans même pas 3 mois je vais accoucher et je n'ai pas besoin de devoir sans cesse prouver qui je suis ou si je suis digne de confiance, tu m'as vu grandir depuis mes 11ans, tu m'as vu agir lors de la bataille mais tu doutes encore de moi et ça me brise le cœur de faire ça mais si après toutes ces années ton point de vue envers moi est celui la … Je te libère de toute responsabilité. A partir de maintenant je me débrouille avec mon enfant, j'assumerais toute seule. Au revoir Severus.

Severus n'en revenait pas. Il ne trouvait pas de mots mais il réalisa qu'elle avait raison. Toute sa vie on l'avait trahi, poignardé dans le dos et voilà que maintenant il avait en face de lui la femme la plus fidèle et honnête qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer et il avait tout gâché en doutant une nouvelle fois. Il la vit se retourner en partir. Il s'apprêtait à courir la rattraper lorsqu'une voix ce fit entendre derrière lui.

\- Bonjour Severus. Comment allez-vous ?

Il ne lui fallu pas plus de deux secondes pour reconnaître la voix de Marine. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce soir la où elle avait essayé de l'embrasser.

\- Miss Denevo, que me vaut le déplaisir ?

\- Oh moi ? Rien, je venais juste voir mon chef d'œuvre. Rigola t elle.

\- Votre chef d'œuvre ? Demanda t il en haussant un sourcil.

Tout devint clair ensuite. L'interview avec Rita mais comment avait elle su pour la grossesse ?

\- Comment avez vous su ?

\- Vous n'avez pas été très discret quand vous avez couru après cette pauvre idiote ! Je vous est vu dans le couloir alors j'ai décidé de montrer la vérité au grand jour.

\- Pourquoi ? Hermione ne vous avait rien fait !

\- Si ! Vous l'aimez ! Elle ne vous mérite pas !

Severus n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait, elle avait fait tout ça par jalousie alors que dès le début il n'avait clairement été qu'amical avec elle. Déjà, ce soir là quand elle l'avait embrassé, il n'avait pas comprit son geste mais tout était clair maintenant. Et il devait tout éclaircir avec Marine avant d'essayer d'arranger les choses avec Hermione.

* * *

 **Pensez vous que Severus va réussir à se faire pardonner ?**

 **Marine va t elle comprendre que Severus n'est pas pour elle ?**

 **A très vite :p**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Désolé pour l'heure tardive j'ai eu une journée assez chargée ^^**

 **Je ferais pas de grand blabla j'ai eu une semaine assez difficile et quelques déceptions mais bon heureusement mon chéri me remonte le moral !**

 **Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court et le suivant aussi mais celui d'après sera long :p :p**

 **Je remercie toujours ma super Béta qui fait un excellent travail !**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre Reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

 _ **Almayen :**_ **J'avoue mais attend de voir les prochains chapitre :p :p**

 _ **Eileen1976**_ **: Bientôt bientôt :p Je sais que ces chapitres sont court mais c'est fait exprès :p Je suis diabolique mouhahahaha xD**

 _ **MissLuciaRogue :**_ **J'espère que tout va s'améliorer :/**

 ** _Athina_ : La voila la suite désolé qu'il soit court mais bientôt ils seront plus long et bientôt la fin :p **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Marine, je ne vous aimes pas comme vous semblez m'aimer. Je l'aime elle.

\- Mais vous l'aimez seulement parce qu'elle est enceinte ! Si elle n'était pas présente, tout serait différent !

\- Mais pas du tout. Cela fait presque un an que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Marine, vous étiez une élève brillante et vous êtes devenue une femme charmante avec beaucoup de potentiel, j'ai aimé parler de potions et découvertes avec vous mais mon cœur appartient à une autre. Je suis désolé si je vous est blessée.

Il remarqua que Marine s'était mise à pleurer en silence, elle regardait le sol. Il s'approcha et lui tendit un mouchoir.

\- Je me suis comportée comme une imbécile et je vous est blessés Hermione et vous ! J'avais eu un faible pour vous pendant ma scolarité et vous revoir a fait ressortir ces sentiments et voir une autre vous tourner autour ma rendue jalouse. Mais vous entendre dire que vous l'aimez ne m'a pas fait l'effet que je pensais ressentir. Je ne vous aimes pas, certes j'ai du respect à votre égard mais rien de plus je le réalise maintenant et à cause de moi votre histoire avec Hermione est gâchée …

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants et sembla réfléchir.

\- Je vais vous aider à la reconquérir ! Pour me faire pardonner. Et puis j'ai remarqué la façon dont Hermione vous regardait.

\- Vous vous trompez, je ne suis que le père de son enfant, je ne suis rien de plus pour elle ou pas comme je l'espère.

\- Croyez-moi, elle ne vous aurait pas rendu votre baiser avec une tel intensité si elle ne ressentait rien pour vous.

Il sembla réfléchir, avait il le choix ? Après tout c'était en partie de sa faute si Hermione et lui s'étaient disputer.

\- D'accord, j'accepte votre aide.

Un regard malicieux illumina ses yeux et elle lança d'un air déterminé.

\- Alors on va lancer la mission « vive l'amour ! »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et souffla, il ne savait pas encore que ça allait être une drôle aventure mais était prêt à tout pour récupérer Hermione.

Une semaine s'était écoulée et Hermione venait de sortir de son rendez-vous chez la médicomage. Elle savait enfin le sexe du bébé, ils avaient essayés de le savoir dès le quatrième mois de grossesse mais le bébé se cachait à chaque fois mais par miracle, aujourd'hui elle savait. Elle était tellement heureuse mais la seule personne avec qui elle voulait partager sa joie ne faisait plus partie de sa vie.

Depuis cette fameuse dispute Hermione avait tout fait pour ne pas croiser Severus qui essayait de reprendre contact. Elle avait reçu un magnifique bouquet de lys et de pivoines quelques jours plus tôt avec un mot d'excuse « Je n'aurais pas dû penser que tu étais la responsable de la fuite, j'ai confiance en toi mais des fois le passé ressurgit ». Hermione savait que son passé était la cause de ce manque de confiance envers les gens mais elle avait été blessée par ces accusations. Elle avait aussi eu peur, peur que si ça devienne sérieux entre eux, le manque de confiance soit problématique. Après tout, c'est bien connu, la base d'un couple, c'est la confiance et la communication ! Et puis ce n'est pas avec un bouquet, certes très joli, qu'il allait réussir à la récupérer.

Elle décida d'envoyer un hibou à Luna et Ginny afin de parler de tout ça, elle avait besoin de se confier et de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule. La réponse ne fut pas longue à attendre, les deux filles étaient ravie de la revoir et avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de leur répondre, une tornade rousse déboula dans son salon.

\- Hermiooooone !

* * *

 **Me frapper pas xD**

 **Rdv la semaine prochaine :p**

 **A vos avis que manigance Marine ? Va t elle vraiment aidée Severus ? Qui a débarquer dans le salon d'Hermione ? :p**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Mo sans plus, j'ai pas trop le moral en ce moment, quelques soucis dans mes futurs projets ... :(**

 **Mais bientôt Halloween ! J'adore cette fête ! Mon rêve serais d'aller au USA le fêter *o***

 **Vous avez prévu quoi pour ce jours la ? Pour ma part je ne sais pas encore, mon chéri sera avec sa meilleure amie donc je vais sûrement me gaver de bouffe devant des films d'horreur xD**

 **Je remercie encore ma super Bêta pour le super travail qu'elle fait et je lui souhaite encore un joyeux anniversaire ( qui était mercredi )**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

 **Page FB : The World of Coraliine.**

 ** _Almayen_ : Va falloir attendre pour le savoir :p **

**_MissLuciaRogue_ : Han ma pauvre ! Courage ! Je suis contente que ma fiction t'apporte un peu de joie ! Gros bisous ! **

**Bonne lecture :p**

* * *

\- Hermiooooone ! Cria la plus jeune des Weasley.

\- Oh Ginny ! J'allais vous répondre ….

\- Dans ta lettre on sentait ton désespoir alors me voilà.

\- Je devrais peut être prévenir Luna.

Après avoir envoyer le hibou, les deux filles se posèrent dans le canapé. Elle parlèrent dix bonnes minutes avant que la cheminée devienne verte et que la serdaigle blonde fit son apparition.

\- Oh Hermione, comment vas tu ? Ca fait longtemps ! Oh ton ventre ! Je peux toucher ? J'espère que les nargoles te laissent tranquille ? Sinon je peux demander à mon père …

\- Haaaa Luna tu m'avait manquer ! Oui tu peux toucher. Non tout va bien.

Luna toucha délicatement le ventre d'Hermione ce qui fit sourire cette dernière. Après leur avoir proposer de boire un bon jus de citrouille, Hermione commença à raconter ce qui l'avait poussée à les contacter. Lorsqu'elle eu enfin fini elle attendit les réactions de ses amies.

\- Je pense que tu a eu raison de l'engueuler, tu est la personne la plus fidèle et la plus digne de confiance ! Comment ose t il en douter ! En plus tout le monde sais que tu déteste Rita Skeeter au plus au point depuis l'article de toi et Harry lors du tournoi des trois sorciers.

\- Ginny à raison il aurait du te faire confiance, peut être que des joncheruines ont mis des mauvaises pensées dans son cerveau, réfléchit Luna, il y a beaucoup de cas en ce moment.

\- Et s'il revenait pas ? Qu'il décide que c'est mieux que je soi la seule à m'occuper de mon enfant ?

\- Hermione ! Il t'aime ! Il t'aura pas couru après ce fameux soir ! Je suis sûr qu'il va revenir.

\- Tu à peut être raison Ginny. Mais il va devoir redoubler d'effort s'il veut que je lui pardonne.

\- Alors maintenant parle nous de ce petit ange qui grandit en toi, rigola Ginny.

Elles passèrent le reste de l'après midi à parler de bébé, vêtements, prénom d'enfant et cours. Lorsque Hermione descendit manger, elle croisa pour la première fois depuis ce fameux soir, Marine.

\- Oh Hermione, je … Je voulait te parler.

Elle s'avança doucement vers elle mais avant qu'elle ne pu poursuivre, Hermione la coupa.

\- Je veux rien entendre. Severus est libre, tu dois être contente.

\- Nan ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne veux pas Severus enfin oui j'ai cru que je le voulait mais en faite c'était pas de vrai sentiments c'était le souvenirs de mes années à Poudlard. Severus est sincèrement éprit de toi et à cause de moi …

\- A cause de toi ? C'est toi qui a parler à Rita ?

\- Oui, ce soir la je vous est suivi j'ai vue toute la scène, je me disais que si tout le monde savait peut être que Severus se lasserait et viendrais vers moi mais quand vous vous êtes disputés, il m'a ouvert les yeux mais le mal était déjà fait. Je suis vraiment désolée Hermione, j'espère sincèrement que tu va trouver la force de me pardonner.

Hermione n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle entendait, Severus avait remit Marine à sa place et elle venait s'excuser. Était-ce encore un piège pour l'éloigner de Severus ?

\- Pourquoi devrai-je te croire ?

\- Parce que je veux que Severus soit heureux et il ne le sera qu'avec toi. Et je sais que tu l'aime.

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Tu m'as blessée, il m'a blessée.

\- Je comprends, prends le temps qu'il faudra.

Et sur ces mots, Marine se dirigea vers la grande salle suivie d'Hermione. Severus gardait son regard fixé sur elle mais rien n'y faisait, Hermione ignorait son regard. Marine s'installa à côté de lui et lui raconta sa conversation avec Hermione.

* * *

 **Voila ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Bientôt chapitre LEMON :p**

 **Rdv semaine prochaine !**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi super triste ! ma 3DS xl collector Pikachu est cassée :(**

 **Heureusement mon super chéri m'en a trouver une super en occasion et me la offert *o* Il est tellement parfait avec moi c'est dingue ! Franchement j'en est de la chance je vais pas me le cacher, il est attention, drôle,rempli d'amour rhalalalala qu'est ce que je l'aime *o***

 **Dans moins d'un mois sort les Animaux Fantastique 2, vous allez le voir au cinéma ? Pour ma part je crois que ma soeur va m'inviter comme cadeau de Noël en avance *o* J'ai trop hâte !**

 ** _MissLuciaRogue_ : J'espère qu'il va te plaire le chapitre spécial Lemon qui arrive très très vite :p ( ce chapitre aussi :p ) **

**_Almayen_ : J'avoue que je les vois bien en marraine aussi mais après on verra si Severus sera d'accord xD**

 **Je remercie encore et toujours toutes le personnes qui me suivent chaque semaines ! Et ma super Bêta que j'adore !**

 **Le chapitre est court je sais mais la semaine prochaine un plus long chapitre et dans 2 semaines on va enfin découvrir le sexe de l'enfant ... Alors fille ou garçon ? A vos prognostiques !**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La journée passa tranquillement pour Hermione, elle sentait de plus en plus son bébé et le manque de Severus devenait de plus en plus dur à supporter. Il ratait tellement de choses, elle devait tout supporter seule. Elle savait qu'il voulait être là vue les centaines de lettres qu'il lui avait envoyées en peu de temps, lui demandant des nouvelles sur son état, sa grossesse, mais elle était trop fière pour pardonner aussi vite.

On frappa à sa porte. Par Merlin qui cela pouvait être à cette heure ? Elle s'avança vers la porte et sursauta quand on frappa à nouveau.

\- Hermione ? Je sais que tu es la ! Ta porte refuse de me laisser entrer. Grogna une voix.

Hermione stoppa son avancée en reconnaissant la voix derrière la porte. Devait-elle lui ouvrir ?

\- Hermione, ouvre moi. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres cette porte.

Elle souffla, pourquoi devait-il être si têtu ? Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et son cœur rata un battement quand elle l'aperçu en tenu Moldue, un simple tee-shirt et un jogging noir. Elle écarquilla les yeux en le détaillant.

\- Hermione, il serait peut être mieux que tu fermes la bouche avant que tu ne te mettes à baver. Dit il avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

Au fond de lui il était heureux de l'effet qu'il faisait sur elle. Elle se reprit et le laissa entrer. Ils restèrent quelque minutes à se regarder. Hermione décida de rompre le silence avant de se mette à courir dans ses bras.

\- Severus ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, de peur de l'effrayer ou de peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Ses yeux cherchaient les siens. Son odeur, qui se dégageait de ses cheveux, parvenait à ses narines. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il profita de son odeur, comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux.

Hermione le détailla, il avait l'air si paisible depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapproché d'elle. Elle avait tellement envie de lui caresser la joue mais elle ne devait pas craquer.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Murmura t elle.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, il approcha sa main de son visage et frôla sa joue d'une caresse presque inexistante. Hermione ne détourna pas les yeux, elle senti sa main descendre le long de son épaule doucement, profitant de chaque millimètre de sa peau. Ses jambes devenaient de plus en plus faible, à la limite du coton, au fur et à mesure qu'il caressait son bras, elle se dit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à tenir.

\- Parce que …

Sa main descendait sur son bras à présent. Hermione devenait de plus en plus fébrile. Comment un simple contact pouvait lui faire autant d'effet ?

\- …. toi et notre bébé …

A ses mots, il déposa doucement sa main sur son ventre, Hermione sentait son cœur battre à la chamade. Il rapprocha son visage du sien.

\- …. vous me manquez plus que tout …

Et à la fin de sa phrase il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione mais ne bougea pas.

Hermione comprit qu'il attendait qu'elle fasse le pas suivant. Mais était elle prête à le faire ?

* * *

 **Tadaaaaaaa est ce que Hermione va craquer ? Que va t il ce passé ? Rdv semaine prochaine :p**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello mes chats ! Noooon je vous ai pas oublier. Juste que mon chéri était malade donc je me suis occupée de lui et j'ai voulu profiter de lui car il est partie tôt ce matin pour allé voir sa grand mère. Pour ma part je commence à me sentir un peu fiévreuse et nez bouché pffff ce temps est horrible !**

 **Dans 3 jours c'est HALLOWEEEEEEN ! Perso je vais me faire une soirée films d'horreur et bonbon/chocolat et le lendemain ... MARATHON HARRY POTTER :p :p**

 ** _Almayen_ : Ouiii je sais mais voilà un chapitre assez long :p J'espère je me suis fait pardonnée :D **

**_Milena Pqs_ :** **Bienvenue pour commencer. MERCIIII ça me touche tellement de savoir quand les gens adorent et ça me donne la motivation de continuer :D Alors les nouveaux chapitres sont poster le samedi ou dimanche. J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis pour la suite :p**

 ** _MissLuciaRogue_ : Sorryyyyy pour le tout petit chapitre mais voilà de quoi me faire pardonnée :p :p **

**Je vient de réaliser qu'on a presque atteint les 100 reviews et les 35 000 vus ! Pfiou ! UN** **ÉNORME** **MERCIIII !**

 **Je remercie toujours ma super Bêta, qui fait un travail de dingue et qui me régale de ses commentaires :p**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

 **Facebook : The World Of Coraliine**

 **PS: Samedi prochain je ne posterais pas car je suis invitée à mon tout premier mariage ^^ je posterais dimanche dans la soirée.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Mais était-elle prête à le faire ?_

Après tout, il était la, il avait fait le premier pas vers elle et s'était livré à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle même, Severus lui manquait terriblement. Rien que sa présence si près d'elle la mettait dans tous ses états. Et si pour une fois elle arrêtait de réfléchir ?

Severus sentit les lèvres d'Hermione bouger sous les siennes puis sentit les bras de cette dernière glisser autour son cou. Il en profita pour entourer Hermione de ses propres bras et la rapprocha. Sentir son corps contre le sien lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Leur baiser s'enflamma comme si toutes les colères passées, toute la tristesse accumulée et les sentiments refoulés explosaient à travers ce baiser.

Un soupir de bonheur s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione alors qu'une des mains de Severus avait glissé vers le bas de son dos.  
Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et pencha sa tête vers l'arrière quand Severus vient embrasser son menton et son cou. Lorsqu'un gémissement parvint à l'oreille de ce dernier, il reprit ses esprits, il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il était revenu juste pour profiter d'elle.

\- Hermione. Dit il doucement en s'écartant un peu.

Un froid glissa sur sa peau, là où elle avait ses mains quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle releva un regard plein de questions vers lui.

\- On devrait en rester là pour l'instant, j'ai peur de plus pouvoir me contrôler. Tu n'imagines pas l'effet que tu as sur moi et je ne veux pas que tu interprètes mal mes intentions.

\- Severus …

Il l'a vit hésiter un instant puis elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Comment pouvait elle ne pas voir à quel point elle était délicieuse et à quel point il avait du mal à se retenir se dit il.

\- Je ne sais pas où tout cela va nous mener mais je sens au fond de moi que tu es sincère.

Elle prit une inspiration avant de continuer.

\- Je te veux maintenant. Profitons de l'instant présent et ….

Hermione ne pu finir sa phrase que Severus avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassait passionnément. Ses mains glissèrent sous son haut et il souffla de bonheur en sentant sa peau si douce et le fait de voir qu'elle frissonnait sous ses caresses le rendit encore plus fou.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle le voulait tellement mais pas ici en plein milieu du salon. Elle le prit par le t shirt et sans attendre une seconde de plus elle l'emmena dans la chambre.

Arrivés devant le lit, Severus reprit le contrôle de la situation, il allongea doucement Hermione sur le lit en lui ôtant au passage son t shirt et son pantalon. Il déposa ses lèvres sur chaque partie de son corps laissant en même temps traîner ses mains sur elle ce qui rendait Hermione haletante de désir. On pouvait entendre ses gémissements remplir la pièce.

Severus retira ensuite ses propres vêtements et s'allongea à côté d'Hermione en boxer. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui et glissa une main dans son boxer où le sexe de Severus se dressait fièrement. Quand elle toucha du bout des doigts l'objet de son désirs, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre en sentant à quel point son sexe réagissait à son toucher.

Pendant ce temps, Severus lui mordillait le cou en lui enlevant son soutien gorge. Il admirait les seins d'Hermione quelques instants et remercia la grossesse, Severus aimait la poitrine d'Hermione avant la grossesse mais il devait avouer que depuis qu'elle portait son enfant elle était devenue plus radieuse que jamais et ses courbes étaient devenu tout aussi délicieuses.

Il porta sa bouche sur son sein ce qui poussa Hermione à se cambrer contre lui pour qu'il le prenne totalement en bouche.

\- Severus … Murmura t elle. J'en veux plus, je te veux maintenant. En moi.

Severus devient plus dur sous ces mots. Elle pouvait être tellement passionnée et farouche cette belle lionne et bon sang il en était fou amoureux.

Il enleva son boxer et enleva celui d'Hermione tout en parsemant à nouveau sa peau de baisers. Arrive devant son mont de vénus il souffla dessus, Hermione réagit de suite, son corps se cambra et un délicieux gémissement sorti de ses lèvres. Il décida de la taquiner un peu et passa sa langue tout autour de son centre nerveux sans jamais le toucher. Le corps d'Hermione tremblait sous ses assauts et elle grogna de frustration.

\- Severus … C'est … Mmmmh ... C'est de la torture .. Mmmh. Gémissait-elle.

Il se releva et la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin dont il avait le secret. Il l'admira, elle était magnifique avec ses cheveux en bataille autour de son visage, son regard assombrit par le désir et ses seins durcit par le plaisir. Tout en elle était un véritable appel à la débauche. Elle capta son regard et se demanda s'il avait peur au sujet de son ventre.

\- Je … Le bébé ne risque rien. Tu peux venir.

\- Oh. En fait, je t'admirai juste .. Tu es tellement belle et désirable. Murmura t'il en se penchant pour lui déposer un baiser.

Elle rougit face au commentaire mais Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle releva les jambes afin de permettre à Severus de bien se placer et ils poussèrent un soupir de bonheur quand il rentra en elle.

Severus commença les va et vient. Elle était tellement chaude et étroite que Severus dû se retenir pour ne pas jouir tout de suite comme un adolescent.

Plus ses va et vient étaient forts, plus Hermione gémissait de bonheur. C'était tellement passionné et intense entre eux. Toute cette attente, ces sentiments accentuaient le désir et rapidement ils se perdirent dans cette bataille d'amour, ses va et vient devenait désordonnés, elle se cambrait de plus en plus pour le ressentir au fond d'elle et l'apothéose les atteint tous les deux d'un coup. Ils hurlèrent leur plaisir lorsqu'ils atteignirent le septième ciel.

Il retomba à ses côtés, reprenant son souffle et son regard ne pouvait se détacher d'elle. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui demande de partir mais Hermione se roula sur le côté, ce qu'il considéra comme une invitation à se blottir contre elle.

Hermione avait juste envie de sentir son corps contre le sien. Cet effort l'avait épuisée et elle avait des difficultés à garder les yeux ouverts. Severus remarqua peu à peu que sa respiration se faisait plus profonde et calme et alors qu'Hermione était sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil elle entendit Severus lui murmurer quelques mots avant de passer son bras autour d'elle. Alors que son cerveau se mettait doucement sur pause, son cœur ne pu s'empêcher de battre la chamade face à ses quelques mots.

* * *

 **Alors que pensez vous qu'il lui à dit ?**

 **Prochain chapitre gros scoop concernant le bébé ... Alors Fille ou Garçon ?**

 **RDV Dimanche prochain mes chats d'amour !**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Perso très fatiguée mais j'ai passé un bon week end avec mon chéri ! J'étais invitée au mariage de sa cousine ( mon tout premier mariage ) j'ai rencontré toute sa famille, gros stress, mais ça c'est très bien passée et on a passé une bonne soirée au final. mais bien sûr j'ai eu la bonne idée de mettre une robe et un gilet donc j'ai attrapé froid :/**

 **Cette semaine je vais me faire un marathon HP en mode Netflix :p Je suis méga heureuse, le 13 novembre il y à une avant première des animaux fantastique et ils font une soirée avec le premier et le deuxième ensuite dans le k** **inépolis à côté de chez moi :p**

 _ **Ammayen**_ : **Hahaha des triplés carrément xD**

 _ **missluciarogue**_ : **Merci pour ton avis :p j'espère que la suite va te plaire :p**

 _ **Milena Pqs**_ : **Merci pour ton avis :p La réponse arrive enfin :p**

 **Je voulais vous remercier ! ON A DEPASSER LES 100 REVIEWS ET LES 35 000 VUS !**

 **Je remercie ma super Bêta pour son travail et l'embrasse fort :p**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter :p**

 **PS : J'ai un petit projet de nouvelle fanfiction ... Pour ceux qui connaissent Teen Wolf, quels sont vos couple préféré ? Je vient de commencer la série ( enfin y'a 10jours ) merci à ma Bêta de m'avoir convaincue car je commence déja la saison 5 :p**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le soleil éclairait le visage d'Hermione et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua des cheveux noirs éparpillés sur le coussin à côté du sien. Elle mit quelques secondes à se rappeler se qu'il c'était passé la veille. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit croyant qu'elle dormait.

Elle le sentit bouger et se retourna pour éviter qu'il ne voit le rouge qui montait doucement sur ses joues mais cela devait être trop précipité pour être naturel car il passa sa main sur son ventre et chuchota à son oreille :

\- Bonjour ma douce Hermione. Tu as bien dormi ?

Elle frissonna en sentant le souffle de Severus sur son cou. Elle décida de profiter un peu avant de devoir lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Severus et se blottit davantage contre lui.

\- Oui très bien et toi ?

\- Je viens de passer l'une des meilleure nuit de ma vie.

Sur ces paroles, il lui mordilla le cou gentiment. Hermione ne pu retenir un gémissement face à cette douce torture. Severus se colla encore plus à elle et elle pu sentir tout le désir que l'homme avait encore pour elle. Le sentir dur juste à son contact l'excita et elle commença à onduler contre sa verge. Severus grogna contre son cou et caressa son sein et le pinça. Il embrassa son épaule, son cou , le début de sa mâchoire. Leurs gémissements remplissaient la pièce.

\- Tu me rends fou ma belle sorcière. Chuchota t'il.

Hermione s'arrêta, se retourna face à lui et avant que Severus n'ai pu exprimer son mécontentement elle l'embrassa ardemment.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, ils reposaient, en sueur, sur le lit. Ils étaient face à face, leurs souffles saccadés se mélangeaient. Un sourire éclairait le visage de Severus et Hermione se dit qu'il était vraiment beau avec un sourire plutôt qu'avec son rictus habituel. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue avant de déposer, tendrement, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le ventre d'Hermione gargouilla ce qui fit rigoler cette dernière.

\- Je vais commander quelques douceurs pour nourrir ton adorable bidon avant que tu me mange, lança t-il suivit d'un clin d'œil.

Après un bon petit déjeuner, Hermione se reposa avec un bon livre tandis que Severus lisait le journal. Il détourna le regard du journal vers Hermione et se tourna vers elle. Il observa le ventre de cette dernière. Hermione remarqua qu'il semblait hésiter.

\- Tu as le droit de le caresser Severus, dit-elle en prenant sa main.

A peine avait il posé sa main qu'un petit coup se fit sentir.

\- Je crois que notre fille aime quand son papa la chouchoute.

Severus releva les yeux vers Hermione, elle vit à quel point il était bouleversé.

\- Une … C'est une fille ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il n'en revenait pas, il allait avoir une fille. Sa fille. Ces deux mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Il baissa les yeux à nouveau vers son ventre, le caressa puis ancra son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

\- Je te promets que rien n'y personne ne vous fera du mal ! Jura t'il.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sentir des larmes couler sur ses joues face à cette déclaration.

\- Je sais que depuis le début de cette histoire je n'ai pas agit comme il fallait, que j'ai fait quelques erreurs, mais elle, toi, nous .. C'est tout sauf une erreur, depuis que tu m'as annoncé que tu portais notre enfant tu m'as rendu l'espoir d'être heureux. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu m'offres.

* * *

 **Jolie petite déclaration :p**

 **Que va répondre Hermione ?**

 **RDV dimanche prochain :p**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello mes chaaaats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi super bien ! Quelques mésaventure mais retrouver mon chéri me remonte le moral ! Pour ceux qui me suivent sur FB j'ai raconter mon aventure avec ma soeur chez le tatoueur :p Héééé oui j'ai craquer j'ai un nouveau tatouage :p c'est en hommage à mes chats lol je voulais à la base mettre leur prénom avec des pattes mais me faire tatouer Fils de Pute ( oui oui mon chat s'appel comme ça xD ) aurait été un peu étrange hahaha.**

 **Désolée pour week end dernier, ma Bêta était malade et n'a pas eu le temps de corriger le chapitre. Heureusement elle va mieux et je l'embrasse énormément pour tout ce qu'elle fait *CoeurSurToi***

 **Ça y'est les animaux fantastique 2 est sortie ! Vous êtes déjà aller le voir ? Moi pas encore mais j'espère y aller très vite *.***

 ** _MissLuciaRogue_ : Hé oui c'est une fille :p Je sais pas encore du tout le prénom que je vais lui donner mais je garde Lucia de côté c'est joli**

 _MilenaPQS_ **: Désolée je fais toujours des chapitres court, je peux comprendre que la frustration soit là lol Joli prénom effectivement. Honnêtement j'ai pas encore choisi de prénom je pense que je le trouverais sur le moment comme d'habitude xD**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

 **Page Fb : The World Of Coraliine.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Hermione n'en revenait pas de cette déclaration, Severus n'avait jamais été aussi expansif sur ses sentiments, sur la grossesse. Il avait, dès le début, dit qu'il serait là pour elle et leur fille mais il n'avait rien dit de ce qu'il avait en tête ou dans son cœur.

Elle sentait son cœur se gonfler d'amour face à ses mots. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et le regarda avec tendresse.

\- Severus … Je … Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça. Je sais que tu fais tout pour te faire pardonner cette histoire et que tu fais des efforts chaque jours pour sortir de ta carapace pour moi et je t'en remercie énormément. Après cette nuit fabuleuse, je sais qu'on peux essayer de construire quelque chose pour notre fille, d'avancer mais je ne peux pas te pardonner pour l'instant j'ai besoin de temps.

\- Je comprends. Prends ton temps et je serais là (quand tu seras prête à me pardonner).

Hermione avait certes voulu profiter du moment présent mais lui pardonner totalement était impossible. Il lui fallait du temps mais elle était heureuse d'avoir pu se réconcilier avec lui et de lui avoir annoncé que le bébé était une fille.

Severus se releva et regarda l'heure avant de grogner.

\- Je vais devoir partir, j'ai des retenues à surveiller.

\- Oh, je vois.

Severus remarqua le ton de sa voix, elle était déçue. Il aurait aimer passer du temps avec elle mais les devoirs professionnels était importants.

\- Je reviens ce soir si tu veux bien de moi ?

Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou et se rapprocha de lui.

\- Avec plaisir, murmura t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Après un long baiser rempli de tendresse, Severus se sépara d'elle à regret et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Severus ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Je .. J'ai rendez vous pour la troisième échographie dans trois semaines. Est ce que tu aimerais venir ?

\- Oui ça me ferais plaisir. Je te dis à ce soir.

Et sur ses mots il passa la porte. Hermione s'assit sur le canapé et caressa son ventre.

Trois semaines plus tard, le septième mois de grossesse d'Hermione venait de commencer ainsi que les vacances scolaires. Poudlard se vidait peu à peu. Hermione avait longtemps hésité à rester mais elle ne voulait pas embêter les Weasley pendant deux longs mois. Elle avait proposé son aide à Minerva pour surveiller les élèves qui n'avaient plus de maison suite à la grande bataille.

Lors du festin dans la grande salle, très peu d'élèves étaient restés et en ce qui concernait les professeurs il ne restait que Marine, Minerva et elle même. Elle ne savait pas ce que Severus avait prévu, il n'en avait parlé. Et alors qu'elle allait se tourner vers Minerva pour lui demander, ce dernier s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Bonsoir Hermione. Comment vas-tu ? Et notre … Il se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre … Princesse ?

Hermione aperçu Minerva esquisser un petit sourire avant de se retourner vers Severus.

\- Bonsoir, je vais bien merci et toi ? Je ne pensais pas que tu resterais à Poudlard pendant les vacances.

\- Je reste pour être prêt de toi. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit, je veux être là.

Hermione était tellement heureuse qu'il reste pour elle sans qu'elle lui demande. Leur relation s'était améliorée même s'ils n'avaient pas encore défini le statut de leur relation. Ils passaient presque tout leur temps libre ensemble, à lire, à débattre, à concocter des potions, à se câliner. Hermione devait parfois se battre avec le caractère de Severus mais il faisait de nombreux efforts pour elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Severus lui parler. Elle sursauta quand une main se posa sur sa cuisse.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui ? Désolée j'étais dans mes pensées.

\- J'espère que je faisais parti de tes pensées. Demanda t-il en caressant sa cuisse.

Hermione rougit à ce contact. Son corps réagissait immédiatement et elle dû utiliser toute sa concentration pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Stupides hormones pensa t-elle.

* * *

 **Hé oui Hermione est déjà au 7e mois de grossesse :p c'est bientôt la fin de la fiction snifff**

 **RDV week end prochain :p**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi bof ! Ma machine à laver et mon mini four m'ont lâcher sniiiif ! Heureusement c'est le Black Friday donc on profite :p Vous avez vue que le grand Stan Lee est mort :'( j'étais trop triste !**

 **Sa y est l'hiver est la BRRRRR j'ai du ressortir les plaids polaire et les chaussettes pilou pilou ( niveau sexy on est au max xD )**

 **Dans un mois c'est Noël ! Vous avez déjà commencer à faire vos achats ? Moi oui j'ai déjà commencer à acheter les cadeaux de mon cher et tendre mais il est à côté donc je vais pas en dire plus héhéhéhé xD**

 **Merci à ma super Bêta qui fait un travail de fou chaque semaines avec toute mes catastrophes ! Love sur elle :p**

 ** _Almayen_ : Je suis contente de l'effet douceur que j'ai pu apporter ... Mais on continue niveau douceur et amour dans ce chapitre :p Hâte d'avoir ton avis :D**

 ** _MissLuciaRogue_ : Le voilà :p Je croise les doigts pour toi et pour moi ;) **

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter :p**

 **Bonne lecture :p**

* * *

 _Stupides hormones pensa t-elle._

Elle se rapprocha de Severus et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Tu es toujours dans mes pensées.

Elle s'étonna elle même de son franc parlé. Severus glissa sa main plus haut sur sa cuisse et s'approcha de son oreille.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi, murmura t-il.

Elle frissonna en sentant le souffle de ce dernier chatouiller son oreille et son cou. Sur ses mots il se leva et lui tendit la main. Elle la pris et se leva avec difficulté. Vive la grossesse, pensa t-elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua qu'il lançait un petit sourire en coin à Minerva. Elle tourna la tête vers cette dernière mais celle ci avait déjà reprit sa conversation avec madame Pomfresh.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient près des cachots, Severus s'arrêta et chercha quelque chose dans sa robe.

\- Où est ce qu'il est ? Se demanda t-il à lui même. Ah ! Le voilà.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione avec un tissus en main. Elle le questionna du regard.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Hum oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais te bander les yeux.

Il se positionna derrière elle et lui cacha les yeux avec le tissus.

\- N'aies pas peur. Je vais te guider. Souffla t-il.

Il passa sa main dans son dos et lui prit la main. Hermione essayait de deviner vers où ils se dirigeaient mais avec ce bandeau sur les yeux elle avait du mal.

\- Au bout de nombreuses minutes, Severus l'arrêta et la lâcha. Elle sentie sa cape la frôler, entendit quelques pas et une porte s'ouvrir.

Que préparait-il ? Toutes sortes de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il n'avait rien laissé sous entendre pendant le chemin. Il la prit à nouveau par la main. Il stoppèrent à nouveau quelques mètres plus loin. Elle entendait un feu crépiter et quelques notes d'une douce berceuse résonnait en fond.

Elle senti qu'il défaisait le nœud et la lumière apparue. Et là … Elle vit qu'ils étaient dans une petite pièce au ton rose pale, dans un coin il y avait un lit bébé avec des parures aux couleurs de Serpentard et Gryffondor avec une magnifique moustiquaire au dessus. A l'opposé, il y avait une belle armoire avec des chats qui jouaient dessus grâce à la magie. Un très beau tapis était positionné au centre de la pièce et quelques peluches étaient ici et là. A côté d'Hermione, une table à langer avec un matelas aux couleurs Serpentard et Gryffondor, elle pouvait voir que des couches et lingettes ainsi que de nombreuses crèmes utiles au bien être du bébé y étaient déjà rangées.

Hermione se tourna, les larmes aux yeux, vers Severus.

\- Mais … Comment ?

\- J'ai demandé à Minerva de déplacer tes appartements afin que nous soyons plus proches l'un de l'autre et de rajouter une pièce pour notre princesse. Elle m'a aidé pour la décoration. J'ai dû batailler pour qu'elle ne mette uniquement que vos satanées couleurs rouge et or.

Il ouvrit la porte derrière eux.

\- Ici, tu retrouves ton salon. Ta chambre est ici et ta salle de bain est là, dit-il en montrant deux autres portes.

\- Et ici ? Demanda t-elle.

Elle montrait une porte verte avec un serpent.

\- Ouvre.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Quand elle passa la porte, elle atterrit dans le salon de Severus. Elle se tourna vers lui, les joues inondées de larmes.

\- Tu n'es pas heureuse ? Demanda t-il en se dirigeant rapidement vers elle, l'air inquiet.

\- Si … Si, c'est … Incroyable. Hoqueta Hermione sous le coup de l'émotion.

Il l'embrassa doucement avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Après de longues minutes, Hermione se calma, se dégagea et leva son visage rougi vers lui.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Severus, c'est incroyable ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour nous, pour elle. Dit-elle en caressant son ventre. Depuis quelques jours, je me posais la question de comment on allait faire avec la petite quand elle sera née étant donné que je suis déjà au septième mois. Je suis vraiment rassurée de savoir que si j'ai le moindre problème tu seras là, à quelques mètres de moi. Merci sincèrement Severus.

* * *

 **Voilaaaaa ! Un peu de douceur et d'amour dans ce monde de brutes :p**

 **RDV week end prochain ;)**

 **Laissez moi une review avec vos avis que je lis avec plaisir :D**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi super j'ai passé un super week end avec mon chéri ! J'ai pu lui offrir son premier cadeau : une veste The Punisher *.* Il était super heureux ! En plus depuis quelques temps il s'est mis à HP pour mon plus grand bonheur !**

 **Je sais que sur ma page Fb j'ai dit que je posterais pas ce week end ( car la fille à ma Bêta était malade ) mais au final Wonder Woman à agit et je la remercie un million de fois !**

 **J'ai oubliée de vous dire :O Je suis allez voir les Animaux Fantastique 2 y'a deux semaines et PFIOUUUU ! Vous l'avez vue ? Vous en avez penser quoi ?**

 ** _Milena PQS_ : Je voulais une chambre de bébé de princesse donc les tons rose pâle pour moi était obliger :p Après je comprend ton point de vue au sujet des couleurs des maisons mais j'ai mis des petites touches :) Merci et j'avoue que j'aime les chapitres remplis d'amour et de douceur :p Si je pouvais je ferais que des fics avec de l'amour et douceur mdr **

**_Eileen1976_ : Alors j'y est penser pour le faite de déplacer les affaires directement dans les appartements de Severus mais vue qu'il n'ont pas encore "officialisé" les choses entre eux j'ai préférer garder l'indépendance d'Hermione pour l'instant et y'aura encore de nouveaux rebondissement ! Mooooh merci pour ton amour de ma fiction ! Plein d'amour sur toi ! **

**_MissLuciaRogue_ : Hahaha oui vivement l'accouchement d'Hermione :p J'ai quelques petites idées de prénom je pense faire un sondage une semaine avant sur ma page FB enfin je verrais lol Ah bah dis donc déjà :O Joyeux anniversaire à ta princesse ( un peu en retard ) Bisous ! **

**Page Fb : The World Of Coraliine**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter :p**

 **Un petit coup de pub pour ma super Almayen qui à écrit un super petit OS ( pour moi héhéhé :p Oui oui je suis méga fière et heureuse :p ) sur Seven Deadly Sins *.* Vous pouvez retrouver l'OS sur fanfiction : " _Aujourd'hui était un mauvais jour"_ de Almayen ou directement sur FB sur sa page : Almayen-Fanfictions :p Je l'embrasse fort ! **

**Bon je vais m'arrêter la et vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione passa les deux semaines suivantes à s'installer et commencer à acheter des vêtements pour sa fille. Severus, qui l'accompagnait dans ses déplacements, avait d'abord été réticent, n'ayant pas pour passion de faire du … Shopping. Quand Hermione lui avait proposé de l'accompagner, il avait d'abord eu son fameux rictus de mécontentement avant d'abdiquer. Après une première sortie avec Hermione, il avait prit goût à cela même s'il ne voudrait pas l'avouer, même sous la torture.

Voir Hermione si enthousiaste et heureuse l'avait contaminé. Il avait même donné son avis sur plusieurs vêtements et accessoires pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme.

Après plusieurs heures, ils rentrèrent avec de nombreux sacs remplis d'affaires pour le bébé. Hermione avait passé des jours et des jours à tout laver, plier et ranger. Elle ne s'arrêtait plus, elle était toujours en train de réfléchir, préparer et courir partout, sans parler des entretiens qu'elle faisait passer à de futures remplaçantes pour la rentrée.

On était pratiquement fin juillet quand Severus rentra, un soir, d'un rendez vous chez l'apothicaire. Et comme tous les soirs, après s'être changé et avoir demandé à un elfe de maison de préparer le repas. Il se dirigea vers la porte menant aux appartements d'Hermione. Voyant de la lumière s'échapper sous la porte, il toqua. Au bout de quelques instants, il n'avait toujours aucune réponse. Il toqua à nouveau mais toujours pas de réponses. L'inquiétude de Severus augmenta d'un coup. Hermione n'était pas du genre à tout laisser allumer lorsqu'elle sortait et à cette heure ci. Elle était forcement chez elle.

\- Hermione tu es là ? Cria t il.

Aucun bruit à l'intérieur.

\- Hermione si tu m'entends, éloigne toi de la porte je vais entrer !

Il prit sa baguette et la pointa vers la porte.

\- ALOHOMORA ! Cria t-il.

Le cliquetis de la serrure se fit entendre et Severus ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte. Le salon semblait vide mais de l'eau s'échappait de la salle de bain. Il couru vers la pièce et aperçu Hermione, vêtue d'une simple nuisette, allongée par terre. Le robinet était ouvert et l'eau coulait hors de la baignoire.

\- Oh par Merlin, Hermione !

Ni une ni deux il l'entoura d'une serviette et la prit dans ses bras avant de transplaner à Ste Mangouste.

\- Aidez-moi ! Cria t-il alors qu'il venait d'arriver à l'accueil.

\- Que s'est t il passé ?

\- Je .. Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé comme cela !

\- Venez, allongez la ici. Dit une infirmière pendant qu'elle prenait son pouls. Elle est en vie ! Savez vous de combien de mois elle est enceinte ?

\- Elle est presque au huitième mois. Dites-moi qu'elle va allez mieux rapidement !

\- On va appeler la médicomage et l'emmener faire des examens. Restez ici. On s'occupe d'elle.

Severus regarda Hermione, inconsciente sur le lit, partir avec les infirmières. Il s'écroula sur les fauteuils, le visage entre ses mains. Après une heure d'attente, l'infirmière revint vers ce dernier.

\- Monsieur ?

Il se releva d'un bon et s'approcha, ses mains tremblaient, une boule commençait à grandir dans son ventre et sa gorge était sèche.

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Elle est toujours inconsciente, nous avons stabilisé son état et la médicomage vient d'arriver pour l'examiner. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur son état ces derniers jours ?

\- Et le bébé ? Elle allait bien, elle était juste un peu stressée par l'arrivée du bébé et son travail. Je la voyait souvent bouger partout.

\- Nous n'avons pas plus d'informations pour l'instant mais votre aide est précieuse. Je reviens vers vous dès que possible. Pouvez-vous remplir ce dossier de renseignements sur votre femme.

\- Ce n'est pas ma femme. Je vais essayer de le remplir au mieux et prévenir ses amis. Merci.

L'infirmière s'en alla avec un petit sourire de compassion. Severus détestait ça, c'était pire que de la pitié. Il décida d'envoyer un Patronus à Harry en espérant que celui ci préviendrait les autres. Et en attendant de le voir arriver, il décida de remplir ce fichu dossier.

* * *

 **Que va t il se passer ? Vous pensez qu'elle va s'en sortir ? Et le bébé ?**

 **RDV week end prochain :p**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ?**

 **Désolée vraiment pour le week end dernier ... J'étais super malade, puis super occupée toute la semaine donc j'ai pas pu poster :(**

 **PLUS QUE 8JOURS AVANT NOËL ! Vous avez hâte ? Pour ma part j'ai hâte d'être samedi car ça va faire 1ans que j'ai rencontrer mon chéri et ensuite hâte d'être Noël :p Mon chéri ma acheter plein plein de cadeaux HP j'ai trop envie de savoir ce que c'est *O***

 **Je remercie ma super Bêta qui fait un travail de dingue !**

 ** _MissLuciaRogue_ : Haaaa effectivement c'est le moment de tout préparer lol moi je doit encore faire le sapin mais il est dans la cave et avec les araignées j'ose pas y aller xD**

 ** _MilenaPQS_ : Ah bah va savoir je suis peut être le diable en personne héhéhé en tout cas voilà la réponse :p **

_Eileen1976_ **: Héhéhéhé je voulais laisser du suspens et apparemment j'ai réussi :p Oui il aurait pu la freiner mais bon j'ai fait exprès pour la suite :p**

 ** _Almayen_ : Je suis sadique tu devrais le savoir, j'aime jouer avec le suspens et vous faire de belles petites frayeurs xD**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter :D**

 **Page Fb : The World of Coraliine :p**

 **Voila je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps :) Bonne lecture :p**

* * *

Ginny et Harry arrivèrent quelques minutes après avoir reçu le patronus de Severus, suivi de Luna et Ron.

\- Où est elle ?

Severus leva les yeux de la fiche de renseignement, il avait déjà rempli plus de la moitié et souffla de contentement. Il savait qu'Harry pourrait l'aider à remplir la fiche.

\- Ils sont en train de l'examiner. On doit patienter.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Si vous lui avez fait du … Cria Harry.

\- Calme toi Harry, ce n'est pas la faute du professeur Rogue. Coupa Ginny, d'une voix douce.

\- Je … Je suis désolé. C'est juste que s'il lui arrive quelque chose … Je ne m'en remettrais pas.

\- Mr Potter. Même si je ne suis plus votre professeur je ne vous autorise pas à me menacer. Je n'étais pas avec elle. J'ai essayé de lui dire d'être moins active mais vous savez comment elle est, une maniaque du contrôle et avec l'arrivée prévue du bébé et les entretiens pour sa remplaçante … J'aurais dû insister encore plus.

\- Vous n'auriez rien pu faire de plus ! On a essayé pendant des années mais sans grande réussite.

\- Harry a raison, heureusement que vous êtes arrivé.

Harry remarqua à quel point Severus était mal de voir Hermione ici et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Jamais il n'avait vu le visage de son ancien professeur aussi expressif. Il réalisa à quel point il tenait à Hermione.

\- J'espère que vous ferez tout pour la rendre heureuse et que vous allez bien la protéger.

Severus n'en revenait pas. Hallucinait-il ? Harry Potter, celui qu'Hermione considérait comme son frère, lui donnait sa bénédiction.

\- Je suis prêt à tout pour elle. Souffla Severus.

Harry savait que cette phrase était le signe d'une promesse éternelle surtout venant de Severus. Alors qu'il allait lui demander si les infirmières était déjà venues le voir, la médicomage d'Hermione vint les trouver.

\- Mr Rogue ?

\- Oui ? Vous avez des nouvelles d'Hermione ?

\- Oui. Pouvons nous parler ?

\- Vous pouvez parler, il s'agit des proches d'Hermione.

\- Est-ce que c'était un coup des Nargoles ? Lança Luna qui semblait s'être réveillée.

Un silence plana au dessus d'eux avant que la médicomage se racle la gorge et poursuive.

\- Pour en revenir à Miss Granger, elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée mais elle va bien. Elle s'est évanouie suite à une carence de vitamines et à un surmenage mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le bébé va très bien.

A ces mots, Severus souffla de soulagement, pendant que les autres sourirent face à cette nouvelle.

\- On va la garder en observation cette nuit mais demain elle pourra sortir si ses résultats sont positifs. Elle devra être au maximum au repos. pour son dernier mois de grossesse. Malheureusement elle à besoin de se reposer maintenant donc je préfère que vous reveniez demain pour la voir. Je vous souhaite bonne soirée.

\- Merci pour tout. Souffla Severus.

Toute la bande sortit de l'hôpital. A peine Ron avait-il posé le pied dehors qu'il dégaina sa baguette et fonça droit sur Severus.

\- C'est de votre faute ! Hurla t-il.

Harry et Ginny essayèrent de le retenir mais la haine qu'il avait retenu en lui pendant des mois ressortait à présent.

\- Vous avez abusé d'elle ! Avouez, vous l'avez drogué ou avez utilisé l'Impérium ! Elle ne peux pas ….

BOOM !

* * *

 **Héhéhéhé wouiiiii j'ai recommencer en mode suspens xD**

 **Que pensez vous qu'il c'est passer ?**

 **RDV dimanche prochain :p**


	43. Chapter 43

***** JOYEUX NOËL *****

 **Hello mes chats !** Comment allez vous ?

Pour ma part je vais très bien ! D'ici 24h c'est Noël et mon chéri arrive mardi pour le fêter avec moi :D

J'espère que tout est prêt de votre côté ? Chez moi oui j'ai prévu de me faire exploser le ventre hahahaha et bien sûr profiter avec mon chéri ensuite :D

Est ce qu'il a neigé chez vous ?

Je ne vous apporte pas un nouveau chapitre malheureusement ma Bêta et moi avons été très occupées. Par contre je reviens **dimanche 30 décembre** avec non pas un mais **DEUX** chapitres ! C'est mon petit cadeau pour vous !

En parlant de cadeaux j'espère que vous me direz ce que vous avez reçu :D

Je vous souhaite _**un très beau réveillon à vous et votre famille ! Plein d'amour et de cadeaux !**_

Je vous embrasse fort !

PS : ON A PASSER LA BARRE DES **40 000 VUS** ! Vous êtes les **MEILLEUR(E)S** !


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Pour ma part méga heureuse !**

 **Vous avez passez un bon réveillon ? Moi assez surprenant :p A la base je devais le passée seule et enfin de compte ma belle famille à insister pour que je vienne le passer avec eux ( ce qui est jamais arrivée d'après mon chéri donc super émue ) on a bien rigoler et au moment des cadeaux pfiouuuu ! J'ai été gâtée ! J'ai reçu la baguette de sureau qui s'allume au bout, deux puzzle 3D de Poudlard grande salle ( que j'ai déja finis :p ) et la tour d'astronomie, une lampe potion, une coffret avec un carnet, porte clé et tasse avec le blason de Poudlard, la tasse et carte des maraudeurs, le cluedo HP et j'ai même reçu une boite à bijoux style baroque de la part de mes beaux parents *.* En tout cas merveilleux Noël et dans quelques jours nouvel ans !**

 **Vous avez été gâtée ? Vous l'avez fêter en famille ou amis ou même votre chéri ? Vous avez prévu quoi pour nouvel ans ? Des résolutions de préparer ? Moi oui perdre du poids et enfin mettre de l'argent de côté xD**

 **Un énorme merci et bravo à ma super Bêta qui fait un travail de fou ! Je vous conseille d'allez lire son OS juste sublime ! C'est** **Rendez-vous improvisé** **de Kyra27 ! Laissez plein de review !**

 ** _MilenaPQS_ : Hé oui la jalousie peut rendre fou comme on dit **

**_Almayen_ : Tu verra :p :p **

**Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **BOOM !**

Ron chancelait sous le coup, Harry et Severus écarquillaient les yeux.

\- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Vociféra Ron à l'encontre de sa jeune sœur.

Ginny le regardait avec rage. Elle se tenait le poing et Harry s'approcha d'elle en levant les mains en signe de paix.

\- Ginny ?

\- Non Harry ! J'en est marre de l'entendre accuser le professeur Rogue ainsi !

Elle se tourna vers Ron qui se tenait le nez.

\- Pendant que toi tu étais heureux avec Lavande, pendant que vous parliez de vos projets, Hermione devait subir les jugements et attaques des gens qui étaient contre cette grossesse ou encore les mensonges de Rita Skeeter. Même si ce n'était pas tous les jours faciles, Severus était là pour elle, dit elle en regardant ce dernier. Tu te permets de l'accuser avec ces immondes mensonges mais tu étais le premier à la laisser tomber et à la juger ! Tu crois que je n'étais pas au courant de votre conversation ? Harry m'a tout raconté et je voyais à quel point Hermione avait été blessée. Tu es mon frère mais Hermione est comme une sœur alors je ne te permets pas d'accuser ainsi le professeur alors qu toi tu n'étais même pas là !

Ron avait baissé les yeux face à cette vérité mais il n'arrivait pas à décolérer et à accepter que Hermione l'avait laissé tomber à la fin de la guerre. Il se redressa fier et regarda Ginny puis Severus et Harry d'un regard noir.

\- Depuis le début vous êtes de son côté … Lavande m'avait prévenu que vous seriez aveuglé par ce bâtard graisseux et que …

\- Mr Weasley vous avez déjà été corrigé par votre sœur, ne me tentez pas de vous donner une plus grosse correction ! Lança Severus.

Il avait été plus que patient face à ses propos, pour Hermione, mais au lieu de s'arrêter là, Ron avait continué. Il commença à diriger sa main vers sa baguette. Ron remarqua son geste et pointa sa propre baguette vers lui.

\- Voulez-vous vraiment prendre le risque de me défier en duel ? Vous avez peut être participé à la défaite de Voldemort mais rappelez-vous que j'ai été son espion pendant des années, alors j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de me menacer avec votre … Baguette ! Lança t-il dédaigneux.

Ron commençait à blêmir face à Severus et ses menaces. Harry s'interposa entre les deux avant que la situation dégénère.

\- Ron, je t'aime beaucoup mais tu perds la tête, sûrement à cause des joncheruines, mon père m'avait prévenu qu'ils adorent embrouiller le cerveau. Tu devrais partir et éviter de causer encore plus de soucis à Hermione. Lança soudainement Luna.

Ron baissa sa baguette avant de commencer à partir. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers ses supposés amis.

\- Ne revenez pas pleurer quand vous verrez enfin la vérité ! Vociféra t-il.

Severus le regarda partir, il bouillonnait de l'intérieur, cette insignifiant rouquin s'était permis de le menacer et l'avait accusé d'horribles choses. Il avait dû lutter pour garder son sang froid.

\- On devrait y aller chérie, on reviendra demain soir voir Hermione. Dit Harry.

\- Tu as raison Harry, je suis désolée pour l'attitude de mon frère.

\- Ne soyez pas désolée, il est grand il sait très bien ce qu'il fait et la colère n'excuse pas tout. Je vous tiens au courant si j'ai plus de nouvelles d'Hermione et du bébé. Précisa Severus.

Ils lancèrent un dernier regard à Severus et transplanèrent ensuite suivis de Luna. Severus se retrouvait seul et il ne savait pas comment il allait réussir à calmer ses nerfs et son inquiétude face à la situation.

* * *

 **Bon pas besoin de vous dire d'attendre hein car le prochain chapitre c'est pour ... Bah tout de suite héhéhé xD**


	45. Chapter 45

**Voila le chapitre suivant en cadeau de Noël ! Par contre semaine prochain c'est fort possible qu'il y aura pas de chapitre ... J'ai une grosse semaine qui m'attend donc je vais essayer de faire le maximum !**

 **En attendant je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2019 ! Plein de bonheur, d'amour, d'espoir, que vos projets se réalisent et la santé sur vous et vos familles !**

 **Guettez mon facebook à nouvel ans, je posterais un statut avec mon chéri :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Severus s'étira douloureusement, dormir sur le canapé n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Il avait essayé de dormir dans son lit mais après avoir admiré son plafond pendant une bonne heure, il avait donc décidé de s'installer sur le canapé essayant de se changer les idées avec un livre de potions. La fatigue avait finalement eu raison de lui et il s'était assoupi. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque en poussant un grognement de douleur. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Hermione ! Il se leva, prit sa cape et s'en alla. Il alla acheter un bouquet de pivoines et arriva peu de temps après à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

\- Bonjour, je suis venu voir Hermione. Hermione Granger.

\- Bonjour, oui un instant. Vous êtes de la famille ? Demanda la secrétaire.

\- Je suis son … Le père de son enfant.

\- D'accord. Veuillez signer ici. Lui dit-elle en lui tendant un registre.

Il signa de son nom et la secrétaire lui indiqua la chambre 394. La porte était ouverte, il s'approcha doucement. Elle regardait vers la fenêtre. Il toussota afin de prévenir de sa présence. Elle tourna son visage vers le visiteur qui s'approcha de son lit et son cœur loupa un battement quand elle vit qu'il tenait un magnifique bouquet de fleurs.

\- Oh Severus ! Tu n'étais pas obligé ! Elles sont magnifiques !

\- Je sais mais voir ton sourire apparaître sur ton visage vaut toutes les fleurs du monde et je m'en veux à cause de ce qui t'es arrivé.

Hermione posa sa main sur celle de Severus, le rouge monta au joues de cette dernière.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'aurais dû remarquer que tu te surmenais, j'aurais dû t'aider.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Severus ! Cesse de t'en vouloir je …

\- Bonjour ! Lança la médicomage en interrompant le jeune couple. Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

\- Ça va mieux, merci.

\- Tant mieux. Je vais prendre votre tension et regarder si le bébé va bien.

\- Est ce que je peux rester ? Demanda Severus.

\- Oui oui bien sûr tant que vous ne me gênez pas.

Severus s'installa sur le fauteuil non loin du lit d'Hermione et regarda la médicomage s'agiter autour d'Hermione. Elle lui posait toutes sortes de questions et l'auscultait sous toutes les coutures.

\- Tout me semble bon. Voyons voir si la petite princesse veut communiquer.

Hermione leva sa blouse et la médicomage fit léviter une lotion jusqu'à elle. Elle l'appliqua et elle promena sa baguette sur son ventre, une bulle s'afficha et Hermione s'émerveillait en voyant son bébé. Elle avait déjà vu sa fille lors des autres échographies mais à chaque fois elle était émue de la voir et ne s'en lassait pas. Severus s'était redressé et regardait avec attention la bulle en face de lui. Son cœur battait, c'était sa fille. Elle était si belle et il n'avait qu'une hâte : la serrer contre lui. Severus posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione qui semblait prête à pleurer.

\- Voilà votre fille. Elle bouge bien ! Rigola la médicomage.

\- Oui je la sens. Dit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tout va bien. Elle est en pleine forme.

Elle rangea la baguette et donna un mouchoir à Hermione qui s'essuya ensuite le ventre.

\- Alors tout va bien ? Le bébé ne risque rien ?

\- Elle va très bien mais je vous conseille de vous reposer.

\- Mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire encore. S'exclama Hermione.

\- Non, il va falloir rester couchée, cet incident n'a eu aucune répercussion sur l'enfant mais si vous vous surmenez à nouveau, il pourrait en être autrement.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur son ventre tout en le caressant, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait pu mettre sa fille en danger. Elle regarda Severus.

\- Je serais là pour t'aider, ne t'inquiète pas. Et tes amis seront là aussi.

\- Merci Severus. Pour le bien de notre fille je resterais alitée aussi longtemps que vous le déciderez.

\- Jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse serait le mieux. Précisa la médicomage.

\- Je … D'accord. Capitula Hermione.

* * *

 **Rhalala ça va être dur pour Hermione de pas tout contrôler et tout organiser mais pour son bébé on est capable de tout ...**

 **On arrive pas loin de son accouchement :p**

 **Pensez vous que Severus va dire à Hermione ce qu'il c'est passé avec Ron ? Comment va se passez ce dernier mois de grossesse ?**

 **J'espère pouvoir poster week end prochain en attendant je vous dit à l'année prochaine ( OUI OUI J'AI OSER hahahaha me frapper pas xD )**


	46. Chapter 46

**BONNE ANNEE ! Tout mes vœux de bonheur pour l'année 2019 ! Que vos projets se réalisent, la santé, l'amour, ... !**

 **J'espère que vous l'avez bien fêtez ? Pour ma part j'étais avec mon chéri :p Par contre à 2h du matin gros bordel dans ma rue, des voisins qui s'amusaient à gueuler dans la rue pendant une bonne heure xD**

 **Vous avez des résolutions pour 2019 ? Moi oui, écrire plus, déménager pour rejoindre mon chéri dans le bas rhin, arrêtez la boulimie et surtout être heureuse avec mon chéri ! J'ai plein de projets aussi autant privée que professionnellement.**

 ** _MissLuciaRogue_ : Ah c'est top ! Je rêve d'un Cookeo il paraît c'est super ! Moooooh elle doit être trop chou avec son petit ensemble Serpentard ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :p **

**_Almayen_ : J'aime pas non plus quand Ron est traité comme un imbécile jaloux mais je voulais mettre un personnage contre cette relation mais attend de voir la suite :p AAAAAAAAAh tu est la deuxième à le remarquer je suis contente :p **

**_Milena PQS_ : Ah j'aime bien Abigail :p J'ai plein de prénom hyper originaux qui sort de fiction, série ou film mdr si j'ai un enfant j'ai toute une liste de prévu xD J'espère tu est contente que le chapitre soi là :p Hâte d'avoir ton avis :)**

 **Merci à ma super Bêta ! Elle fait toujours un super travail ! C'est grâce à elle que le chapitre est sortie aujourd'hui :p**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter ;)**

 **Page FB : The World of Coraliine :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione venait de commencer son huitième mois de grossesse, cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital mais, pour son plus grand malheur, sur ordre du médicomage elle devait rester alitée. Ce fut difficile au début mais elle se disait qu'elle avait quand même de la chance que ça tombe en pleines vacances scolaires car elle n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer entre Severus qui venait toutes les dix minutes voir si elle avait besoin de quelque chose ou Harry, Ginny et Luna qui se relayaient pour l'occuper. Elle n'aimait pas rester inactive, elle aurait aimé profiter du soleil, de tout ce temps libre. Dumbledore avait prit soin de trouver une remplaçante pour occuper le poste d'Hermione pendant quelques mois.

Severus et elle s'étaient rapprochés depuis qu'elle était revenue. Il passait toute ses soirées avec elle. Pendant qu'elle lisait, il préparait ses cours, ou alors ils débattaient sur des sujets quelconques ou encore lisaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Ce qu'elle préférait par dessus tout dans ces moments avec Severus c'était quand ils parlaient prénoms pour leur princesse ou quand cette dernière bougeait dans le ventre d'Hermione et que Severus lui parlait.

\- Hermione ?

\- Je suis dans la chambre.

Severus apparu dans le chambranle un petit sachet entre les mains. Hermione le questionna du regard.

\- Je suis passé à Pré-au-Lard pour faire quelques courses et je t'ai acheté le livre dont tu m'avais parlé il y a quelques mois et aussi des petites douceurs que tu aimes tant.

Hermione sentit son cœur fondre face à ses petites attentions.

\- Oh. Il ne fallait pas. Dit-elle en rougissant

\- Ce n'est rien. Comment va notre fille ? Demanda t-il en s'approchant.

Il déposa le sachet sur la petit table de chevet et s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle. Hermione caressa son ventre.

\- Très bien, elle joue les cascadeuses avec ma vessie et mes intestins. Rigola t-elle.

\- Je vois et toi tu vas bien ?

A cette phrase, Severus caressa sa joue et Hermione sentit un frisson la parcourir.

\- Je … Hum .. Je vais bien.

\- Tu est sûre ? Tu sembles un peu chaude ?

Il posa sa main sur son front.

\- Oui oui. Juste un peu chaud d'un coup. Je peux avoir de l'eau ?

Severus se leva et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un verre d'eau. Hermione savait que si elle était trop proche de Severus elle ne pourrait pas se contrôler. Elle avait dû se faire fureur pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ses deux dernières semaines. Elle bu le verre d'eau mais sa gorge était toujours sèche. Severus s'était de nouveau assit à ses côtés.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui. Merci.

Hermione pouvait sentir l'eau de cologne de Severus, inconsciemment et contre son gré, son corps se rapprocha de celui de Severus. Elle huma son odeur et lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle remarqua que ce dernier la regardait intensément. Leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Son regard glissa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et lorsqu'elle y passa la langue il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, passionnément, férocement. Hermione y répondit directement. Elle tira sur ses vêtements afin de le rapprocher encore plus près et ce dernier passa son bras autour de son cou avant de l'allonger doucement sur le lit. Elle défit sa chemise tandis qu'il caressait sa cuisse sous sa robe. Ses lèvres avaient glissé sur le cou d'Hermione lui arrachant un soupir de délectation.

\- Sev … Severus … Je te veux maintenant. Supplia t-elle.

Severus ne se fit pas prier. Il enleva son pantalon et boxer puis celui d'Hermione et la pénétra doucement. Il grogna de bonheur alors que la jeune femme gémissait de soulagement.

\- Oh par Merlin ! Soupira Hermione.

Severus commença de longs va et viens. Leurs gémissements remplirent la pièce. Hermione fût la première à atteindre le septième ciel suivi de Severus qui s'écroula ensuite à ses côtés et alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, il aperçu Hermione pleurer en silence.

\- Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda t-il paniqué en se redressant.

* * *

 **Aloooooors ? Pourquoi pleure Hermione ?**

 **RDV week end prochain :p**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi je suis malade donc week end au lit avec mon chéri qui me chouchoute :p**

 **Grande nouvelle ! Ou triste nouvelle ! Dans moins de cinq chapitres avant la fin de cette fiction ... Hé oui sa y'est ! J'avoue que ça fait drôle de me dire que c'est presque fini. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai prévu d'autre fiction sur HP, Fairy Tail, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries/The Originals, ... ! J'espère que vous serez au rendez vous pour les futurs fictions. Vous pouvez me suivre sur ma page Facebook, je posterais mes avancés dessus. Par contre je ne posterais rien avant quelques semaines, voir quelques mois, histoire de commencer à écrire mes fictions et de les envoyer à ma Bêta lol**

 **Je remercie en même temps ma Bêta qui fait toujours un super travail !**

 **J'ai prévu d'écrire une histoire originale que je posterais sûrement sur Wattpad mais ça reste un projet encore flou j'en parlerais plus quand j'aurais commencer :p**

 ** _Almayen_ : Rhalalalala tu sais que je t'adore ? Tu m'a tellement fait rire avec ta review xD J'avoue que le coup des Schtroumpfs est pas mal ! J'espère que ma réponse à la question te plaira même si la tienne reste la meilleure :') **

**En parlant d'Almayen, je croise fort les doigts pour ton examen de demain 3**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter :D**

 **Page facebook : The World of Coraliine :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _\- Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda t-il paniqué en se redressant._

\- Je …

\- Parle moi Hermione. Dit-il doucement.

\- Je t'ai entendu il y a quelques semaines … J'étais en train de m'endormir et tu m'as chuchoté quelque chose. Je n'ai rien voulu dire de peur que … De peur que tu ne le penses plus, que tu disais ça juste sur le moment, que je m'imagines quelque chose … Mais je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi ! Sanglota t-elle. Stupides hormones ! Je ne contrôle plus rien de mon humeur ! Je …

\- Chut. Chut. Viens là ! Dit-il en s'approchant doucement.

Hermione se laissa glisser dans ses bras. Elle aimait sentir ses bras autour d'elle, elle éprouvait un sentiment de sécurité qu'elle n'avait jamais connu avec aucun autres homme. Son odeur la réconfortait et elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur s'emballer à chaque fois qu'elle était dans ses bras.

\- Hermione ? Demanda t-il.

Elle releva des yeux remplis de larmes. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de cette dernière.

\- Tu as bien entendu ce que je t'ai dit ce soir là et non je ne regrette aucun des mots que j'ai prononcé. Souffla t-il.

Hermione le regardait avec attention. Quelques larmes perlaient encore sur ses cils.

\- Je … Je t'aime. Dit-il en détournant les yeux.

Hermione senti son cœur rater un battement. Il l'aimait ! Elle n'avait jamais cru pouvoir entendre ces quelques mots. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et l'incita à la regarder.

\- Oh Severus !

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, je sais que je ne suis pas la personne la plus attirante ou agréable à vivre. Je ne pensais jamais pouvoir ressentir à nouveau ce genre de sentiments depuis … Lily. Quand on a fait l'amour la première fois j'ai cru que tu allais regretter et que tu allais me maudire d'avoir profité de toi. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai été si odieux ! Je ne voulais pas voir la haine dans tes yeux. Mais quand tu m'as annoncé que tu étais enceinte. De moi ! J'ai cru que la vie me donnait à nouveau la chance d'être heureux mais j'ai tout fais de travers ! Je …

\- Severus ! Comment peux tu penser que j'ai cru que tu avais profité de moi ? Ou même que je pouvais ressentir de la haine envers toi ? Tout au long de ma scolarité j'ai essayé de chercher ton approbation ou ta reconnaissance. Ce sentiment a évolué ensuite et depuis la bataille, j'ai essayer de cacher, d'enfouir ce que je ressentais pour toi mais la vérité c'est que même avant de me donner à toi, je t'avais dans la tête.

\- Comment est ce …

\- Ne m'interromps pas. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que je t'aime aussi Severus. Dit-elle doucement.

A ces mots, Severus fondit sur elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Hermione grimaça soudainement de douleur en serrant fort la main de Severus.

\- Est ce que ça va ? Demanda t-il.

\- Oui. Notre petite princesse s'amuse à jouer à la footballeuse. Rigola t-elle.

Severus passa sa main sur le ventre d'Hermione.

\- Alors petite tortionnaire, on s'amuse à embêter ta maman là dedans ? Chuchota t-il.

Hermione se sentit fondre face à ses paroles. Elle aimait tellement le voir ainsi car elle était la seule à l'apercevoir ainsi. Elle ferma les yeux et grogna de douleur.

\- Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour te soulager ou t'aider à supporter la douleur ?

\- Non ça va passer. C'est trop tôt pour qu'elle arrive. J'ai lu quelque part qu'il existe des fausses contractions qui s'appellent contractions de Braxton-Hicks, elles ne sont pas liées au travail de l'accouchement. Cita Hermione.

\- Oui j'en ai entendu parler dans un livre sur la grossesse. Avoua t-il.

\- Tu as lu des livres sur la grossesse ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je voulais être prêt quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Ça me touche vraiment que tu te sois renseigné sur le sujet. Je pense aller prendre un bain pour me détendre.

\- D'accord. Je vais aller corriger quelques copies, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles.

\- Promis. Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

* * *

 **Voila petit moment d'amour :p**

 **Dans deux/trois chapitres vous saurez enfin le prénom du bébé :D**

 **Rdv dimanche prochain !**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi plutôt bien ! J'étais malade cette semaine mais ça va beaucoup mieux !**

 **J'en est profiter pour me faire, sur Netflix, les 4 saisons de The 100, Sex Education et Titans ! J'ai beaucoup aimée Titans et j'ai A-DO-REEEEE Sex Education ! Vous l'avez vue ?**

 **Après avoir tenter une tarte au thon y'a quelques semaines j'ai, enfin, fait des lasagnes maison ! J'étais trop heureuse ! Ça faisait 5 ans j'en avait pas manger, étant phobique des oignons je pouvais pas en acheter en grande surface et j'osais pas en faire et je me suis lancer ... Et c'est simple à faire en faite xD**

 **Désolé pour le retard de "postage" ( oui oui j'invente des mots mdr ) j'ai eu une journée plutôt compliquer et émotionnellement forte donc j'ai eu la tête un peu ailleurs enfin voilà quand même le chapitre xD**

 **Enfin voila pour le blabla de ma vie xD Et vous, vous faites quoi de vos journées ? Vous travaillez ? Étudient(e)s ? Chômage ? Racontez moi un peu vos vies :p**

 ** _Almayen_ : J'espère que ton examen c'est bien passé ? J'ai oublier de te demander hier quand on parlait de mes chats xD Ta raison était pas mal aussi :p **

**Merci à ma super Bêta qui fait toujours un travail du tonnerre ! Bientôt tu sera libre de mes fautes d'orthographe et mes maladresse xD**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après trois semaines à devoir rester alitée sur ordre du médicomage, Hermione avait enfin reçu l'autorisation de se lever afin de commencer à enclencher le travail. D'après la médicomage, l'accouchement était pour bientôt. Pour sa première sortie, elle s'était promenée dans le parc profitant des derniers moments de calme avant la rentrée.

\- Ça fait du bien de sortir n'est ce pas ? Demanda t-elle en baissant les yeux sur son ventre.

Elle aimait tellement sentir sa fille bouger en elle mais l'impatience de la rencontrer, de la serrer dans ses bras devenait de plus en plus forte.

\- Hermione ? Comment vas-tu ?

Cette dernière se retourna et aperçu Marine qui se dirigeait vers elle.

\- Oh Marine. Je vais très bien et toi ?

\- Très bien. C'est pour bientôt ? Demanda Marine en désignant son ventre.

\- D'après la médicomage oui, ça peut se compter en jours.

\- Tu dois être impatiente ! Dit-elle en frappant dans ses mains.

Elle se caressa le ventre et un doux sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Tu sembles tellement heureuse ! Je t'envie !

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de la rencontrer et oui je suis comblée. Tu veux toucher ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oh … Je peux ?

Hermione prit la main de Marine et la posa sur son ventre. Celle ci sursauta puis rigola.

\- Elle bouge beaucoup ! C'est … C'est … Il n'y a pas de mots. Souffla t-elle. C'est magique !

\- J'ai eu la même réaction la première fois, j'étais tellement excitée et heureuse que j'ai couru voir Severus et …

Hermione se rappela ce soir là. Marine sentit le malaise et retira sa main.

\- Et j'ai tout gâché. Je suis tellement désolée ! J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner.

\- C'est déjà oublié ne t'inquiète pas. (Sinon, comment se passe ta vie en ce moment ?) (C'est bizarre cette tournure lol)

Elles parlèrent encore une bonne heure avant qu'Hermione fatiguée, décide de retourner vers ses appartements. Elle aperçu une chevelure rousse devant sa porte.

\- Ron ? S'étonna t-elle.

\- Bonjour Hermione. Waouh dis donc tu es immense !

\- Merci pour ton sens de l'observation, Ron. Railla t-elle en ouvrant sa porte.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et Hermione se posa sur le canapé, invitant Ron à faire de même.

\- Désolé ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu es radieuse comme ça, c'est juste que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus ..

\- A qui la faute ? Le coupa t elle.

\- Je sais. J'ai mal réagit. Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement quand tu nous a annoncé ce qui s'était passé et aussi pour l'altercation à l'hôpital.

\- Quelle altercation ?

\- Oh il ne te la pas dit ? Je me suis un peu … Beaucoup emporté envers .. Lui. Dit-il en se frottant la tête.

\- Ron !

\- Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû mais Hermione comprends moi ! Tu es l'une de mes meilleure amie, je m'inquiète pour toi. Quand tu nous a annoncé que tu étais enceinte, j'ai eu peur que tu te retrouves seule, abandonnée par lui, que tu doivent élever ton enfant, seule. Ça fait des mois que j'ai envie de revenir vers toi, que je veux m'excuser, je voulais être avec toi et te soutenir mais j'avais peur que tu ne me pardonnes pas. Et ce jour là, à l'hôpital j'ai tellement eu peur de t'avoir perdue sans avoir pu m'excuser. Je suis sincèrement désolé, tu me manques !

Hermione savait que Ron avait toujours été une tête brûlée mais il avait un bon fond et elle devait avouer que son meilleur ami lui manquait.

\- Tu vas devoir accepter ma relation avec Severus et le fait que je portes son enfant.

\- Vivre sans toi m'a permis de réfléchir et je suis prêt à tout, même à accepter votre relation si cela me permets d'être à nouveau ton ami.

\- Tu n'as jamais cessé de l'être, Ron. Chuchota t-elle. Comment pourrai-je ne pas te pardonner ? Mais je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois.

Ron rigola et s'approcha d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Raconte moi tout ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie ces derniers mois ? S'exclama Hermione.

\- Lavande et moi on est toujours ensemble. J'ai prévu de la demander en mariage. Je l'aime tellement si tu savais.

\- Oh Ron ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous !

\- On parle beaucoup de l'avenir et on aimerait fonder une famille. J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de ne pas assurer, de ne pas être un bon père, que …

\- Vous serez de très bons parents je n'en doute pas. Je sais que cela peut faire peur et que … AIIIIIIE !

\- Hermione ça va ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Hermione tenait son ventre.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai senti une énorme douleur mais …. C'est passé.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je peux t'emmener à Ste Mangouste si tu veux ?

\- Non non, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Hermione caressa son ventre, étaient-ce des contractions ? Cela ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle avait ressenti quelques semaines plus tôt.

\- Est ce que tu peux me faire chauffer du thé ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Dit-il en se levant.

\- C'est sur l'étagère au dessus du lavabo.

Ron était partit depuis quelques minutes quand Hermione ressenti à nouveau une douleur.

\- AIIIIIIIIIE ! Cria Hermione en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

* * *

 **Alors pensez vous que le travail est pour bientôt ?**

 **Rendez vous dimanche prochain :p**

 **Plein d'amour sur vous**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi super bien, j'ai passé une super soirée hier avec ma belle famille et dans deux semaines je fête mes 1 ans de couple avec mon chéri :p J'en profite que mon chéri joue à Red Dead Redemption pour poster le chapitre car après je sais qu'il va m'embêter xD**

 **Déjà avant toute chose, il reste, officiellement, 3 chapitres ( sans compter celui ci ) mais semaine prochaine il n'y aura pas de chapitre car ma Bêta est malade puis avec le boulot et sa fille ça va être compliquer.** **Les deux prochains chapitres seront long ( celui ci est un peu court ).**

 **En tout cas j'ai fini d'écrire l'épilogue mardi, ça fait drôle de savoir que dans un mois je vais mettre la fiction en "Terminée" ... J'ai déjà commencer à écrire des petits prologues pour de futur fictions. Je vous posterais de temps en temps sur Facebook mes avancées.**

 ** _Almayen_ : Je sais pas si tu a vue mon MP sur messenger ou non mais j'ai pas reçu ton message :/ Alors pour les excuses à Severus tu pourra le découvrir prochainement :p J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire :D **

**GRANDE NOUVELLE ! On a passé la barre des 45 000 vus ****! Rholalalala je suis tellement heureuse ! Merci vraiment ! Les derniers chapitres postés n'avait pas grand succès que ce soi en vus ou reviews et j'avais peur que vous n'aimiez pas :/**

 **J'avoue que j'ai eu des moments de mou car au début j'avais environ 4/5 reviews et ça a baisser a 1 par chapitres mais malgré tout j'était heureuse de poster cette fiction qui est ma première sur HP.**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _\- AIIIIIIIIIE ! Cria Hermione en essayant de reprendre son souffle._

Ron entendit Hermione hurler et lâcha rapidement la bouilloire avant de se diriger vers le salon. Il la vit pliee en deux et couru vers elle.

\- Hermione ! Que se passe t-il ? Tu veux que j'envoi un Patronus à Snape ? Que je t'emmène à Ste Magouste ?

\- Sever...us. Souffla t-elle.

Il prit sa baguette et envoya un Patronus à Severus qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Hermione ? Que se passe t-il ?

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Elle respirait fort et se tenait le ventre.

\- Je crois que le bébé arrive.

\- Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais rien n'est prêt ! Et si je n'arrive pas à te soutenir pendant le travail ? Et si notre fille ne m'aime pas ? Et si …

\- Severus ! Tout va très bien se passer et tu … AIIE !

Elle prit la main de Severus et la serra fort. Il crispa la mâchoire sous la douleur.

\- Mr Weasley, allez dans la chambre d'Hermione, il y un sac gris clair avec un serpent dessus. Je transplanes avec Hermione directement à Ste Mangouste et rejoignez nous là bas.

Ron écarquillait les yeux, tétanisé face à la douleur d'Hermione.

\- Weasley ! Réveillez vous ! Elle a besoin de vous !

\- Oui … Oui j'y vais de ce pas.

Sur ces mots, Severus prit Hermione dans ses bras et transplana directement à l'hôpital. Il l'installa sur une chaise avant de partir s'annoncer à l'accueil. Hermione grimaçait et alors qu'elle voulait se lever, un liquide coula le long de ses jambes. Ron arrivait à ce moment là.

\- Hermione ?

\- Je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux. Je … Je ne suis pas prête ! Je ne vais pas y arriver !

Ron la prit par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- S'il y a bien une personne qui peut y arriver c'est toi ! Assura Ron.

\- J'ai si mal Ron.

Il la vit serrer des dents tout en enfonçant ses doigts dans sa peau. Il ne bougea pas, essayant de la soutenir un maximum et la laissa évacuer la douleur.

\- Hermione !

Elle releva la tête et aperçu Harry, Ginny suivi de Lavande et Luna. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise et commença à pleurer.

\- Oh ma belle, que se passe t il ? Demanda doucement Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- J'ai si peur de ne pas y arriver. Ça fait si mal !

\- Hermione, tu vas donner naissance à ta princesse, tu vas enfin rencontrer l'amour de ta vie, tu vas être forte comme à chaque fois que tu as dû combattre Voldemort. C'est normal d'avoir peur ! Mais on sera là à t'attendre dans la salle d'attente et Severus t'aidera pendant tout le long du travail !

Harry s'approcha à son tour et se pencha vers elle.

\- Ginny a raison, tu vas y arriver, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de Nargoles auprès des infirmières. Lança Luna.

Hermione eut un petit sourire et remercia Luna.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger, votre chambre est prête, nous pouvons y aller. Vous avez perdu les eaux déjà ? A quelles intervalles sont les contractions ? Demanda l'infirmière.

\- Je viens de les perdre et je dirais toutes les cinq ou peut être dix minutes. Je … AIE. Cria t-elle.

\- Respirez doucement. Asseyez vous sur ce fauteuil je vais vous conduire à votre chambre. Le papa peut venir avec moi quand à vous, dit elle en s'adressant à ses amis, vous pouvez attendre dans la salle d'attente B. Merci.

Le groupe d'amis se dirigea vers la salle d'attente tandis que Severus suivait l'infirmière et Hermione.

* * *

 **Voilàààà ! Rendez vous dans deux semaines sauf si ma Bêta fait un miracle xD**

 **Pensez vous que l'accouchement va bien se passer ? Ron va t il s'excuser auprès de Severus ?**

 **Donnez moi vos idées pour l'épilogue, allez savoir je vais peut être en écrire un deuxième :p**

 **Inondez moi de revieeeew xD**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Pour ma part malade et stressée mais bon j'espère avoir vite une réponse sur ce que j'ai xD**

 **Ça y'est c'est les trois derniers chapitres sont prêts :p Merci à ma super Almayen pour son aide de super Bêta, j'ai adoré travailler avec toi et j'espère pouvoir encore le faire :p Plein d'amour sur toi !**

 **Grande nouvelle ! Bon j'avoue c'est du blabla sur ma vie privée mdr j'ai fêté mes un an d'amour avec mon chéri :p Il m'a offert un magnifique sac cabat HP avec la phrase des maraudeurs dessus *.* J'en suis juste grave amoureuse *.* Et vous êtes vous en couple ? Mariés ? Célibataires ?**

 **Depuis début février, j'ai commencé le challenge #28NuancesDeRomanciers, alors oui je suis pas une véritable auteure mais je trouvais ça sympa :p je vous conseille d'aller le voir sur ma page et n'hésitez pas à commenter :p**

 ** _Milena PQS_ : _Je te pardonne lol Bon courage avec tes cours ! Merci pour ta censure hahaha quoi que je suis sûre que c'était justifié hahaha. Je te le souhaite également et plein de réussite dans tes études ;) J'espère que tu vas mieux et que tu n'as pas trop souffert pendant tes cours :O_**

 ** _J'ai beaucoup aimé ton avis sur l'épilogue, bon tu m'as surtout donné de quoi rédiger toute une fiction :p j'espère que mon épilogue sera à la hauteur de tes espérences *Croise les doigts*_ **

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.  
**

 **Je voulais aussi vous dire que le lendemain de la sortie de l'épilogue je posterais les petites pépites de reviews que vous m'avez écris :p Je vous assure que il y en a certaines qui vallent le détour xD**

 **Enfin bref trêve de BLABLA, je vous laisse lire :p**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Harry faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente sous le regard de Ginny et Luna. Ron, quand à lui, serrait la main de Lavande. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Hermione avait passé la porte de la salle de travail.

\- C'est long ! Râla Ron.

\- Tu crois que les accouchements consistent à pousser deux fois et durent cinq minutes ? Ça peut prendre des heures.

\- Je ne sais pas moi, grogna Ron.

\- Lavande a raison, on doit patienter, répondit Harry.

Ginny releva les yeux vers Harry, se triturant les mains. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.

\- Harry … Je peux te parler ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Ça va ? demanda t'il inquiet.

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'écart.

\- Ça fait quelques jours que je veux t'en parler ... Je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage car on en a jamais vraiment parlé ... Mais nous sommes dans un moment propice à ce genre de révélation.

\- Tu essaie de me dire quoi ? Et que veux-tu dire par « un moment propice » ? demanda Harry.

\- Le fait que Hermione accouche est un moment propice pour ce que j'ai à te dire …

Elle remarqua que son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Puis une expression étonnée s'afficha et elle remarqua que des larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux.

\- Tu … Tu es enceinte ?

\- Oui. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans nos projets, qu'avec ton travail cela ne sera pas évident et que…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase qu'Harry la serra dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Était-il heureux ? Choqué ? Après quelques minutes, il la regarda dans les yeux. Il s'y dégageait des émotions tellement grandes…

\- Ginny, je suis tellement heureux ! Au diable le travail, que ce ne soit pas dans nos projets ! Tu es la femme de ma vie et je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi. Tu me donnes le plus beau des cadeaux que je puisse espérer.

Ginny ressentait tellement d'amour, à ce momentlà _,_ envers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Ginny, Harry, venez, il y a du nouveau.

\- On arrive.

Harry lui prit la main et se dirigea vers la salle d'attente, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

Severus venait de sortir de la salle de travail. Il s'approcha des amis d'Hermione.

\- Alors ? demandèrent Ron et Ginny.

Severus était dans un autre monde, n'écoutait même pas leur questions. Il ne réalisait pas que sa fille était née. Hermione avait été fantastique. Elle avait fait un travail extraordinaire et jamais il n'aurai cru pouvoir éprouver autant de fierté et d'amour. Il avait essayé de la soutenir tout au long de l'accouchement, il l'avait laissé planter ses ongles dans sa main. A cette pensée il regarda sa main d'où l'on pouvait voir des petites traces arrondies et rouges.

Au moment où les sages femmes avaient déposé sa fille sur la poitrine d'Hermione, le médicomage lui avaient demandé de couper le cordon. Tout avait disparu autour de lui, il avait même tremblé en prenant les ciseaux et s'était bataillé avec la dureté du cordon ombilical. Il avait regardé Hermione. Cette dernière pleurait de bonheur tout en disant des mots d'amour à leur fille. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il n'avait pas bougé et n'osait pas s'approcher.

\- Viens la voir. Elle est parfaite, dit-elle la gorge enrouée.

Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et certaines mèches étaient collées sur son front à cause de la sueur, mais jamais il ne l'avait trouvé si belle. Elle lui tendit la main qu'il prit et s'approcha doucement. Il baissa les yeux vers sa fille. Ce fut si son cœur avait exploser de bonheur, comme s'il avait trouvé la paix absolue et l'amour de sa vie après toutes ces années. Elle était magnifique, parfaite. Il regarda Hermione qui le dévisageait et il réalisa que des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Elle le regardait avec un doux sourire. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Tu as raison, elle est parfaite. Tu as fait un travail incroyable. Je suis tellement fier de toi, dit-il doucement.

\- Tu veux la prendre ? demanda Hermione.

\- Vous pouvez faire le peau à peau après mais d'abord on va voir si tout va bien, dit la Médicomage avant de prendre leur fille et de l'emmener.

Severus déposa un doux baiser sur la tempe d'Hermione avant de suivre la médicomage. Il regardait attentivement chaque geste, écoutait les conseils des infirmières et au bout de quelques, longues, minutes, la médicomage s'approcha de Severus avec leur fille.

\- Venez avec moi, on va vous installer dans le petit fauteuil près du lit de votre compagne.

Severus la suivait en silence et remarqua, en arrivant dans la salle de travail que Hermione s'était assoupie.

\- Vous pouvez enlever votre tee-shirt si vous souhaitez faire le peau à peau, proposa t-elle.

Severus avala difficilement sa salive, certes il avait lu des choses là-dessus mais ça restait de la théorie. Maintenant il se retrouvait face à sa fille, voulant créer ce lien avec elle. Il enleva son tee-shirt, non sans appréhension, et s'installa sur le fauteuil que lui montrait la médicomage.

\- Vous êtes bien installé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Mettez vos bras comme cela, dit-elle en installant sa fille sur son torse. Maintenant posez votre main là et profitez. Je vais remplir le dossier et je reviens dans quelques instants, détendez-vous.

* * *

 **Alooooors ? Vos avis ?**

 **Rendez vous dimanche prochain pour le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ;)**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi un peu stressée, j'ai un rendez vous important jeudi matin et j'espère que à la fin de celui ci, le résultat sera positif ( croisons les doigts ) mais heureusement le soleil est enfin revenu, ça fait du bien :p**

 **Avez vous passé une bonne St valentin ? Moi super mon chéri ma offert une FunkoPop Luna Lovegood et on a profité du beau soleil tout le week end :p**

 **C'est officiellement le dernier épisode ( et le plus long mdr ) hors épilogue ! J'avoue que je n'ai pas hâte de poster l'épilogue x)**

 **Je vais pas faire de grand discours aujourd'hui, je vous laisse vous préparer pour l'épilogue mdr**

 **Je tiens à remercier Almayen pour son super travail et ses supers commentaires :D**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

 **Bonne lecture :p**

* * *

Severus sentait ce petit être contre son torse, respirer calmement.

\- Bonjour petite sorcière. C'est ton … Papa, dit-il la voix hésitante.

C'est en disant ces mots qu'il réalisa pleinement qu'il était père. C'était réel, sa fille était là dans ses bras.

\- Tu es si belle, si précieuse.

Elle bougea doucement et un sourire illumina le visage du nouveau papa.

\- Je te promet que personne ne te fera du mal ma petite princesse. Si tu savais comme ta maman et moi on t'aime déjà.

\- Je confirme, souffla une petite voix.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Hermione. Tu as l'air à l'aise dans ton nouveau rôle de papa.

\- N'exagérons rien, je prends tout justemes marques mais je suis vraiment heureux. Tu m'as offert le plus beau des cadeaux.

Il se leva, faisant attention à ne pas brusquer sa princesse.

\- Je t'aime tellement Hermione, dit-il en l'embrassant doucement.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Comment va notre princesse ? demanda-t-elle en caressant la petite joue de sa fille.

\- Très bien _._ Enfin je crois.

A ces mots, leur fille commença à pleurer et Severus se mit à paniquer. C'est à ce moment-là que la médicomage arriva.

\- Oh, elle a déjà une bonne voix. Je crois qu'il est temps de la nourrir. Vous voulez l'allaiter ? Demande-t-elle à Hermione.

\- Oui je veux essayer.

Elle prit l'enfant des bras de Severus puis la déposa dans ceux d'Hermione. Severus se sentait un peu de trop. Il regardait Hermione lui donner le sein. Elle grimaça un peu mais semblait tellement heureuse.

\- Si vous avez trop mal, que vous ne supportez pas la douleur, on peut lui donner le biberon, précisa la médicomage.

\- Non c'est supportable. C'est inexplicable comme sensation… Je n'ai pas de mots.

Alors qu'Hermione regardait cette petite bouille téter son sein, tout un tourbillon de sensation, d'émotion et d'amour la larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Elle remarqua que Severus était mal à l'aise.

\- Severus, tu n'es pas obliger de rester. Tu peux aller prévenir mes amis si cela ne te dérange pas ?

\- D'accord. Mais nous n'avons pas encore décidé du prénom ? Demanda t il.

\- On en parlera tranquillement après. Allez va, rigola-t-elle.

Severus venait de sortir de la salle de travail. Il s'approcha des amis d'Hermione.

\- Alors ? demandèrent Ron et Ginny.

Après quelques secondes sans réponse, Harry s'approcha de son ancien professeur et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Oui ? Oh désolé je ne réalise pas encore. Hermione va très bien, elle a fait un travail incroyable, j'étais époustouflé. Notre fille va très bien également, elle fait quarante-neuf centimètres et deux kilo huit-cents. Elle est parfaite !

\- Félicitation ! lancèrent Luna, Ginny et Lavande en même temps.

\- Vous allez être de super parents, ajouta Harry lui serrant la main.

Ron s'approcha, le regarda et inspira.

\- Je suis vraiment content pour vous. Et je tenais aussi à m'excuser pour mon comportement, dit-il en tendant sa main.

\- Si Hermione vous a pardonné, je me fit à son jugement et j'accepte vos excuses. Merci. Répondit-il en serrant sa main en retour.

Hermione était de retour dans sa chambre depuis quelques minutes quand Severus la rejoignit. Il aperçut le berceau de sa fille où cette dernière dormait.

\- Tout c'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui très bien, c'est une expérience incroyable. Mais l'accouchement m'a épuisé. J'ai juste envie de dormir trois jours d'affilée, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Tu as fait un travail incroyable je te le répéterais autant de fois qu'il le faut. Tes amis ont été prévenus, ils sont rentrés sur ma demande.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu dois te reposer, on doit parler du prénom et profiter un peu de notre fille. Je leur ai promis de leur envoyer un patronus demain quand les visites seront ouvertes.

\- D'accord, merci. As-tu déjà des idées de prénom ?

\- J'avoue que j'ai quelques préférences. Et toi ?

\- Oui j'ai deux prénoms que j'adore, dit les moi en premier.

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sorti une feuille un papier.

\- Alors j'aime bien Adalind, Elune, Malia et Briana.

\- J'aime bien Elune et Malia. Mes prénoms favoris sont Marie, Serina et Léonie.

\- J'aime vraiment beaucoup Marie, avoua Severus.

Hermione réfléchissait, ils aimaient tous les deux un prénom dans la liste de l'autre.

\- Et si on l'appelait Marie Adalind Snape ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- C'est parfait. J'ai … J'ai pas de mots.

Le lendemain, Harry et Ginny furent les premiers à arriver à la maternité. Ils en profitèrent pour admirer Marie Lavande, Ron et Luna arrivèrent ensuite. Ginny en profita pour annoncer la nouvelle de sa grossesse et fût accueillit avec plein d'amour et de joie. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à parler de choses et d'autres, rigoler et faire plein de papouilles à la princesse. La médicomage arriva ensuite afin d'emmener Marie à la pouponnière pour qu'elle dorme un peu afin qu'Hermione profiter de ses amis.

\- J'ai quelques mots à dire, se lança Severus.

Hermione le regarda avec étonnement. Severus n'était pas le genre d'homme à faire de long discours ou à prendre la parole devant des gens pour exprimer ses sentiments.

\- Il y a environ neuf mois, j'ai eu la chance de partager une nuit merveilleuse avec la femme la plus incroyable que je connaisse.

\- A ces mots, Hermione devint rouge de gêne.

\- Cette nuit m'a fait réaliser tellement de choses mais m'a donné avant tout le cadeau le plus précieux qu'on puisse offrir : devenir père. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que la vie puisse me donner une deuxième chance aussi formidable. Je n'ai pas été la personne la plus chaleureuse, préférant te tenir éloigner de moi, faisant gaffe sur gaffe _…_ Mais mes sentiments étaient vrais depuis le début, même si je me voilait la face. Tu es celle qui m'a fait de nouveau croire en l'amour, tu m'a donné l'envie de vivre pleinement. Je t'aime tellement Hermione. Merci de m'avoir donné notre fille, si parfaite.

Ginny et Lavande, qui avaient sorti des mouchoirs, essuyaient les larmes qui commençaient à perler sur leur cils. Luna, Ron et Harry écoutaient attentivement le discours de Severus.

Ce dernier chercha quelque chose dans sa veste tout en mettant son genou à terre. Hermione mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour cacher son étonnement et émotion.

\- Je sais que c'est peut-être trop tôt pour toi, que tu n'es peut-être pas prête mais je t'aime et je veux partager le reste de ma vie avec toi, alors j'espère que tu diras oui.

Il inspira et plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione qui commençait à sentir les larmes monter.

\- Veux tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme et de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux au monde ?

\- OUIIIIIIII ! Cria Hermione sous les exclamations de joie de ses amis.

Severus embrassa tendrement Hermione avant de lui passer la bague au doigt. Il savait qu'à partir de maintenant tout serait parfait car il avait tout ce dont il pouvait rêver.

* * *

 **Aloooooooors ? J'espère que ce dernier chapitre va vous plaire !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire vos réactions :p**

 **Rendez vous dimanche prochain pour l'épilogue !**

 **Plein d'amour sur vous !**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hello mes chaaaaats ! Comment allez vous ? Pour ma part je suis assez triste, ça y est c'est le dernier épisode . Je suis vraiment émue ... C'est ma plus longue fiction et ma première sur HP alors j'avoue que je redoutais ce jour :/**

 **Alors pour commencer je souhaiterais remercier mon chéri, pour son soutient incroyable, ensuite mes deux super Bêta, Kyra27 et Almayen, qui ont fait un super boulot ! Ensuite vous, toutes les personnes qui chaque semaine me suivent, me lisent, m'encouragent, ... Un énorme MERCI ! Plein d'amour sur vous !**

 **Ensuite, pour les prénoms, je vous explique après l'épilogue l'origine de ces choix :p**

 **Pour continuer, j'ai trois projets en cours ! Quelques idées de fanfictions sur Fairy Tail, Teen Wolf, etc .. Et un projet secret qui j'espère verra bientôt le jour *Croise les doigts***

 **Et pour finir : à** **la date du 24 février 2019, il y a 50 chapitres, épilogue compris ( ce qui fait 13 mois ), 45 555 mots à quelques mots prêt, presque 49 000 vues, 86 followers dont 44 en favoris et 127 review ! Je peux enfin déclarer cette fiction TERMINEE ! "**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine, J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter ;)**

 **Page facebook : The World of Coraliine ( N'hésitez pas à me suivre pour voir l'avancée des futurs fictions :p )**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Papa ! Maman !

Le jour était à peine levé qu'une tête brune sauta sur le lit et se glissa sous la couette. Des éclats de rire se firent entendre.

\- Hahahahaha papa ! Arrête tu me chatouille !

\- Il ne fallait pas venir se glisser dans l'antre des chatouillis, dit une voix grave.

\- Ma-maman aide moi.

\- Severus, laisse la respirer un peu. lança une troisième voix, féminine cette fois.

Severus regarda malicieusement Hermione.

\- Marie, je crois que ta maman veut aussi jouer, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Oh oui ! Attaquons maman ! lança la petite fille avec un air conquérant.

Hermione se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre et s'éloigna du lit en rigolant.

\- Ah non non ! Je vous laisse dans votre guerre de chatouilles. Je vais aller m'occuper de Jérémie.

\- Où est passé le courage des Gryffondors ? rigola Severus alors qu'elle passait la porte.

Severus entendit le rire de sa femme remplir le couloir alors qu'il se redressa sur le lit.

\- Papa, tu penses que je serais une Gryffondor comme maman ?

\- C'est possible ma puce, tu es aussi courageuse et déterminée qu'elle. Mais tu es aussi maline qu'une pure Serpentard, dit-il en caressant la joue de sa fille. Où que tu ailles nous serons fiers de toi. Allons rejoindre ta maman et ton frère.

A ces mots, Marie couru hors de la chambre. Severus se leva, s'étira puis enfila un tee-shirt et alla dans la cuisine. Leur elfe de maison, Gargamel, préparait le petit déjeuner pendant qu'Hermione donnait le sein à leur fils, Jérémie et rigolait avec Marie. Elle était le portrait craché d'Hermione à part ses yeux qui étaient aussi sombres que ceux de Severus. Leur fils, quant à lui, avait les cheveux sombres et la peau pâle comme son père mais le regard d'Hermione. Il admira la scène, un sourire aux lèvres.

Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait demandé Hermione en mariage. Ils s'étaient mariés trois ans plus tard lors d'une belle journée.

Leur union avait été scellée en petit comité :Ginny et Harry avec leur deux filles, Lucia et Abigail, Luna et Neville ainsi que Ron et Lavande qui était enceinte de sept mois d'une future petite Heather. Etaient aussi venus McGonagall et Marine avec son époux Seamus et leur enfants Sarah et Méliodas. Même Drago était là avec sa compagne et leur fils, Ban

Un peu plus d'an après le mariage, Hermione annonça à Severus qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. Neuf mois plus tard, elle accouchait d'un adorable petit garçon prénommé Jérémie. Le bonheur était à son comble.

\- A quoi penses-tu Severus ?

Severus sortit de ses pensées et fit un sourire à la femme de sa vie. Il s'approcha d'elle, caressa la tête de son fils et embrassa doucement Hermione.

\- Je pense à quel point je suis heureux, à quel point tu me combles et à quel point je suis fier de nos enfants. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Severus.

* * *

 **Voila ... J'espère que vous avez aimer ce Sevmione !**

 **Pour l'explications des prénoms dans cet épilogue : Marine est le nom de ma 1 ère Bêta que j'ai donné à un personnage, ensuite Marie le prénom de mon autre Bêta que j'ai donné à leur fille et Jérémie le prénom de mon chéri donné à leur fils. Vient ensuite les prénoms que vous m'avez donné : Abigaël, Heather et Lucia. Puis des prénoms d'un manga que j'adore avec Almayen : Seven Deadly Sins dont j'ai tiré Ban et Meliodas. Et bien sûr Gargamel que tout le monde connait, je ne le verrais plus de la même façon grâce à Almayen hein xD**

 **Je vous retrouve très vite sur ma page facebook pour de nouvelles aventures :p**


End file.
